Abuse
by MissThespian
Summary: Edward never came back in New Moon,Bella married Jacob and had a daughter.He is abusive. What happens when Edward comes back and discovers their daughter? How will her existence affect the relationship between her and the Cullens?
1. Leave Out All the Rest

Chapter 1

_I dreamed I was missing, you were so scared._

_But no would listen, 'cause no one else cared…_

The Lyrics to Linkin Park blocked out all other thoughts as I laid awkwardly on my small bed.

_After my dreaming, I woke with this fear…_

_What am I leaving, when I'm done here?_

I had turned my MP3 player up to full volume when I got back to my room; Dad was beating mom again. I'd rushed to my room, silently in my effort to remain unnoticed. I didn't want to hear her pleas and cries of pain, I'd known them all too well.

My father, Jacob Black, was a strong man, very strong. I'd always wondered why he seemed to be so strong and filled up a room. Grampa Billy surely wasn't that big.

I focused back onto the lyrics of the song; now was definitely not a time to cry. Dad was in a bad mood, I didn't want to give him any reason to hurt me, and I know how much it hurts mom when I'm hurt.

_When my time comes, forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some, reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest…_

I was drifting off into a merciful sleep when I heard big clomping footsteps. _Here comes Bigfoot!_ I thought to myself humorlessly; I knew what was coming. I heard the door, slam open and it smash into the wall behind it; I heard mom's stifled cries and tears in the other room. She didn't stifle them very well. I kept my eyes shut; I didn't want to look into the eyes of the man that brutally hurt my mother without any regard for how it would feel to her or how it would affect me.

He wasn't my father; I was ashamed to be related to him. I wanted to run away and never come back, I'd considered it before. But at the last minute the thing that kept me here was the only person that ever loved me unconditionally no matter what I did. Mom. I loved her more than anything in the world; She was my sunshine in this cloud covered sky I call my life. Unfortunately when it came to dad, she and I were powerless. She loved him too much to leave him, or as she said it. I knew what it really was, it wasn't she loved him too much, not at all. She was afraid of him; I knew it by the way her lips were set when she spoke of him. Her words were loving but the meaning and facial expressions behind them were ones of fear and hate. It wasn't that hard to figure out; my mom was an open book.

I felt my body being pulled down by gravity as my dad plopped down on my bed next to me; he waited for me to address him. I ignored him. He waited, and waited, and waited; I didn't budge. I heard him grunt in frustration.

"Lizzy, why don't you talk to me? I'm your daddy, you love me" note how he didn't say _he_ loved _me_. "Come on" The false innocent tone in his voice was sickening; he should stop trying to sugar coat it, no matter what I said, I would get beaten for it. So I didn't; I was going to get it anyway. Might as well get it for saying nothing at all. He grunted again.

"Lizzy, if you don't say something right now, I swear to you, you'll get it." I was getting it anyway.

"Ok, how about this? GET OUT-" I felt his big hand connect with my cheek; the force sent my head in the other direction, cause me to strain my neck. The pain shot up my neck and down my back; I tumbled onto the floor and lay still trying to recover from the blow_. Please don't let me have whiplash __**again**__!_

I closed my eyes and grew still on the wood planked floor; I wasn't going to move. He was going to have move me. And as promised he picked me up by my hair and held my face so it was at his level; the pressure of my weight, sent pain through my head, my hair pulled so hard I could feel little strands come out with every jerk. My legs dangled helplessly, I shut my eyes, refusing to stare into his cold, black eyes.

I resisted the urge to cry and beg for him to stop pulling my hair, but I knew it would do no good.

My willpower warred with my pride as the physical abuse continued all night long…


	2. The Story

**Okay so here you go, I can't stop writing this story! I likes it, and I know a lot of you are confused, and don't worry I will not leave you hanging. That 1****st**** chapter was only to set the tone. NOW TO THE WORDS!**

_My mom and an unknown man with topaz golden eyes were sitting in a strange, but beautiful meadow, staring at each other lovingly. It didn't bother me, I wanted something better for my mom than Dad; I'm happy for her. Suddenly the man bent his head to her neck – she gasped and grasped his hair and screamed in pain._

_I wanted to shout, wanted to run over there and pull him off her; he was hurting her! But I couldn't move, not one inch. Mom's body racked and twitched in pain, he lifted his head to look at me, and with a single drop of blood dripping from the corner of his lip, revealed a pair of sharp __**vampire**__ fangs._

I shot up in my bed in gasping; that was the wrong thing to do. I writhed in soreness as the wounds from last night were still fresh. I shut my eyes tightly while I attempted to stifle my whimpers; I walked to the mirror. Ugh, I looked horrible!

My face was red and puffy from the tears, and I had a giant bruise across my cheek starting from my jaw line to my eyebrow. My tongue had open gashes that matched my teeth, probably because I'd bite down on it last night to keep from screaming.

I considered looking at my arms; they felt worse so it was obvious they were hurt. I peeked down, and gasped remembering how it felt last night.

My arms were covered with tiny, but deep, cuts. Bite marks and claw scratches. Super. I cringed in pain as I poked one of my bruises and watched it go from white back to purple. This is bad, I have to go school! How am I supposed to hide these?

I peeked out my window to see that Dads car was gone; good. I guess if I can't hide the bruises, I won't. I'm not afraid of "Father Dearest". I'm a big girl.

I dressed in the rare T-shirt and skirt, to flaunt my bruises even more. I wanted Dad to get into as much trouble as possible. I only wore eye shadow and lip gloss today, no foundation, no cover up. I walked into the kitchen to see mom making breakfast happily, with the new bruises on her neck and cheek. She wore make-up; a lot of it. She tried to hide the bruises from me as much as possible, since she wasn't allowed to leave the house without dad there to escort her.

She turned to me with a smile as she held out some eggs; her smile turned down as she saw my attire.

"Lizzy… why are you wearing that?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"Because, I'm a teenage girl, I can't wear a skirt and a T-shirt? Besides, I thought Mom's were supposed to want their daughters to wear less make-up." I concluded slyly, I knew it wouldn't fool her, so I didn't bother trying.

Her face got solemn, dead. "Lizzy, sit down-"

"I have to get to school."

Anger flickered across her face. "LIZZY!" She screeched as I turned to leave, I stopped and turned to her. I was stunned. She'd never raised her voice; she was always a ray of sunshine. I sat down immediately; I didn't want it to get worse.

She composed herself and sat down across from me. "Lizzy… why? Why do you want to do this? Why now?" She pled desperately.

"Mom, I'm doing this because I-" I stopped there, I turned my head away from her penetrating gaze, to think about what I was about to say. I stood up. "Because I'm sick of the way Dad treats you, treats me, t-treats us! I mean he's supposed t-to love us! H-he's supposed to be my father; he's supposed to treat me like his little princess like other Dads do! He's supposed to treat you like you're the love of his life! Mom, don't you see? It's not supposed to be this way! I know it's not!" I stopped there, waiting for her to respond; she'd silent through my rant. Her head was hung low when she responded.

"I know it's not." She replied quietly.

"Mom! Then we can go! We can run! We can fight this! We can get away from here and start a new life we can… we can…" I trailed off when I saw the expression on her face. She stood up from her chair and made her way over to me, pulling me into a hug.

"Honey, that's what I've been meaning to talk with you about." She pulled me out of the hug and motioned for me to sit down again, I obediently sat. "When I was younger, I would have had the same thought as you. I would have been ready to leave her and never come back" her eyes stared off into space. "But, that was when I was younger. I had a future when I was younger; I'm married now, when I said "I do" I was sealed. I don't have any other place to go." My eyes welled up with tears.

"Please don't say that mom..." I begged, my vision blurred as the tears spilled over. She continued without meeting my eyes.

"Baby, you don't understand. I _can't_ leave. I have no other future. No other life." She stopped them mumbled something like "Well I did once…" She'd meant for me not to hear it.

"What other life mom? What are you talking about?"

She gasped and stared at me in disbelief, her eyes indicated that she was trying to decide on something. Then her eyes were filled with determination.

"I suppose you're old enough for the story now. Ok well here it goes.

I was seventeen and living in Phoenix, Arizona with my mother. My mom, Grandma Renee, got remarried to a man named Phil. Now Phil was very nice and everything which was good, my mom was erratic and hair brained." She laughed dryly at the memories. "Well, Phil was a baseball player-"I interrupted her.

"How come I'm just finding this out?"

"You're father didn't- Doesn't want you to know anything about this, and the facts I'm telling you know lead up to it. Now please listen." I shut up and waited for the story Dad didn't want me to know about.

"Anyway as I was saying, Phil was a baseball player which caused him to have to travel a lot. My mom stayed home with me while Phil traveled but I could tell she wasn't happy, her eyes were dead. Then I remembered that my father, Grandpa Charlie, lived in Forks. So I sent myself there, to make Renee happy. Anyway when I got there, I got a truck and enrolled in High School." She stopped and let a laugh that sounded more like a bark. "In lunch was where I first saw _them_."

"They were beautiful, they were called the Cullens." She glanced toward me then continued. "The bronze-haired one's name was-" She stopped for a second, I gave her time to compose herself. She went on. "His name was Edward" She coughed out; it looked like it pained her to say his name. "Anyway, after a series of um… _strange_ events, we started… _going_ _out_." The ways she said that statement made me believe she was hiding something… something important. But I didn't press the subject, I was lucky she was telling me anything.

" I was in love with him after awhile, and it seemed as if he loved me too, and after something happened at my eighteenth birthday, he told me he- "I looked up at her face, which was now tear streaked, her breathing hitched and broke. She continued, un -willingly I could tell.

"Mom, you don't have to go on if you don't want to."

"No, no you deserve to hear this. As I was saying, he told me he didn't- love me anymore and left. He left and never came back" Her eyes were real glassy and stared off into space. "Well, as I said, I was very much in love with him and I was mourning for months. I was deeply depressed, I think I still might be… well after awhile, I started coming down to La Push to see Jacob" I was thankful she didn't address him as my father. " And bit by bit, happiness came back into my life. But there is something you have to understand Lizzy, you're father was different when we were younger. Back then, he wouldn't have been able to hurt a fly, he was my best friend. Then I started to develop feelings for him; I know that, even now, that my feelings for him are only a faint echo of the feelings I, unfortunately still have for Edward.

"But I don't regret marrying Jacob, because then we wouldn't have had you. You are my greatest blessing, please grasp that." Her eyes gazed into mine. "Well, aside from that I have no future, nowhere to go. Grandpa Charlie is dead, and Jacob is the closest thing to happiness I will ever get in my life."

"Mommy, don't say that please-"

"Lizzy, sweetie, you have to promise me something. I won't be able to go on if you refuse."

"Anything."

"I need you to be a good girl, make good grades and get into clubs and things so you can go to college. I need you to escape from this, when you go to college you'll have your own life."

I spoke in a monotone. "But what about you?"

"My place is here."

"No its not" I whispered.

"Yes it is!" We were both standing leaning over the table. She let out a frustrated sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Look, we don't have to keep talking about it now, go get changed and come with me into my bathroom, I'll fix you're make-up. I'll also write you a pass for being late to school." She left going into her room. I numbly shuffled my feet to my room and took out a long-sleeved shirt and jeans. I felt dead as the fabric came over me and as I pushed my legs into the jeans.

I walked into Mom's bathroom and sat down in front of the mirror as she worked on me, brushed and spreading the make-up as gently as possible over my sore bruises. When I was done she kissed my forehead and sent me off to school.

I was only at school in body, but my mind was about fifteen miles away up in Forks. The story, and Edward Cullen, never left my mind, not for a second. I also contemplated Mom's hesitation when she mentioned how she and Edward met. My mind wasn't working right today, so I saved that mystery to be solved later.

I got home at 6:00 ( I had taken the long route for time to think) to the sound of Mom and Dad "talking" again, I quietly resigned to my room, and prayed that it would end soon. I remembered my strange dream I had about vampires. Or _a_ vampire I should say, and who the guy was. Wait. I had the strangest feeling Mom's hesitation and Edward Cullen was related to my dream. I was on my way to an epiphany when I heard my father's drunken voice shout at my mom something like "You told her?!" from down the hall and the sound of something breaking along with a muffled scream.

I jerked up wanting to run out to see if she was ok, but I pulled back when I heard her talking in a hushed voice, indicating she was ok. I listened harder to hear their conversation, I pressed my ear to the door.

"Look, I didn't tell her about what the Cullens really were or the werewolf treaty! The secret is safe! Ok?!"

Werewolf? Was mom ok? Why would she be babbling about.

"Wait." I heard my Dad say; he clomped to room and burst through the door, sending me flying across the room. My head bashed into the wall, an d I reached behind my head and rubbed my wound.

"What did you hear?" He asked in a cold, dead voice. For once I was purely… afraid.

"N-nothing Dad."

"Hm, I know better than to trust you to tell me the truth." He walked over to me and picked me up by my neck and squeezed. I could feel the pressure build up in my skull, the pain slowly increased as his grip tightened.

I vaguely heard the breaking of glass; then I was released. I grabbed my neck and gasped wild breaths.

"You shouldn't have done that Bella." I heard my Dad warn my mom, his back was to me. My mom poked her head around him.

"Liz run!"

"No Mom I won't leave you!"

My father smacked her, sending her sailing across the room and into my dresser. I heard her gasp something like, "Trust me, please…" this time, I obeyed. Something told me it wouldn't help if I stayed, plus Mom would regret me seeing this.

I bolted up from my spot; Dad didn't expect that, he expected me to stay like a good little girl. I dashed to the already open window (it was open for we had no air conditioning) I squirmed out of the window and ran. I could hear my Dad's curses fade into the background as I ran at top speed.

I had no doubt in my mind that he would follow, so I kicked it up a notch, almost flying over the brush and through the vegetation.

I don't know how long or how far I ran. 15 minutes… one hour… three hours… time didn't mean much to a person when they were running for their life. I was getting tired… and hungry but the hunger would have to wait. I saw a flicker of moonlight up ahead. _I'll just get to the clearing and then I'll rest a few minutes. _I thought to myself.

I shuffled to the clearing, I barely had enough energy to take in where I was, but I did. I was in a meadow; a beautiful meadow with tall swaying grass. Something seemed oddly familiar about this place, but I didn't have time to think about it much longer before I collapsed on the ground and sunk into a sleep amongst the wildflowers…

**OK so?... liked this chapter ******** I think this chapter ended better than the last one ha-ha! Anyway R&R for I promise that if you review I will give you a shout out at the beginning of the next chapter. And if u already reviewed I will do it next time! Oh yeah it would be awesome of you guys if you kinda… spread the word, you know tell your friends about this story… of course you don't have to! I just thought I'd put that out there! My friend did that and she got 14,000 views! And I kinda want that…. OH YEAH AND TAKE MY POLL!**


	3. Brazil

**ALRITE well I had to update, it's just too much fun to write! Oh BTW Lizzy is 13, I was gonna make her 14 but I didn't want Bella to be TOO old. Ok and also, I had part of this written last night but the thing is… I somehow caught stomach virus and between midnight and 6 am I was throwing up non-stop so forgive me for not having this out sooner.**

_I tried to get my feet to move when the man had his head down by Mom's neck, but I couldn't move. I wanted desperately to save her!_

"_**Please! I'll give anything!"**__ I thought. My lips wouldn't work._

_Mom's words became coherent enough that I could hear what she said; she gasped one word, and one word alone._

"_Edward!" her hands locked in his hair and she screamed in pain once more._

_Edward. Where had I heard that before? I can't put my finger on it…_

_Suddenly Edward rose to his feet, when I blinked he was suddenly behind me. He leaned down and sank his teeth into my throat._

My eyes were shut tight as I waited for the pain; it took me all of two seconds to realize it was a dream. Without opening my eyes (I was still shocked from the realistic state my dream had) I felt the grass beneath my fingers, I recalled what happened last night. I suddenly felt as if I wasn't alone.

_Oh please, god please, please, please don't be Dad!_

I popped one eye open to see someone hovering over me.

Someone, I had never met before.

Someone who seemed so familiar.

Someone that had starred in my dreams.

Edward Cullen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~

E POV (a day earlier)

I'd been curled up in the fetal position for who knows how long; I'd been thinking non-stop of Bella, it wasn't helping the situation at all. My breathing quickened every time I thought of Bella's luscious hair, her soft brown eyes…

_UGH! NO! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT! She's better off this way! I know she is!_

Outside the attic's small round window, the rhythm of the walkers hummed through the air, I focused in closer desperate for a distraction

Thump, thump, thump…

_Bella, Bella, Bella…_

Ah! I can't take it any longer! I flew up, and rammed through the door, and darted out of the abandoned house. I weaved in between crowds until I got to the Brazilian airport. I all but ran to the counter.

"Oi para saudar-" (English: Hi welcome to-)

"Preciso de um vôo para Washington nos Estados Unidos!" (English: I need a flight to Washington in the United States)

"Uh ... Um voo para Port Angeles sai ao meio-dia, de primeira classe ou de autocarro?" (English: Uh… a flight to Port Angeles leaves at noon, first class or coach?)

"Primeira classe." (English: First class) The woman printed the ticket and handed it to me; unbearably slowly if you asked me.

"Espere no Terminal oito, obrigado e tenham um bom dia." (English: Wait in Terminal eight, thank you and have a nice day.)

"Obrigado" (English: thank you)

I walked away from the stunned employee and went to take my seat at terminal eight. I looked at my watch.

10 am. Sigh. I better get comfortable, it's going to be a long wait. I settled in and let myself drown in thoughts and memories of Bella…

**I'm sorry it's super short but I am still very sick and write any more. Ill update as soon as possible.**


	4. Mom's Exboyfriend

**OK so I have a super smexy idea for the climax! Anyways oh yeah I was so sick yesterday I forgot to thank all who reviewed! **

_Alice2021, sessomarubaby18 (I love INUYASHA to death :D Inuyasha is my other smaller obsession), Anima Bella, divine divinity, sweetinpink625, ForbiddenFruit420, IamNotStalkingEmmett, xJacksPiratePrincessx, hadhlas, jezza3000, pink otter, mrscullen1122, Brittles, Paigeyx3Popcorn, bloomsky, StrawberryKitty, freedomofabirdswings, pmvb11, Xxvampiregirl13xX, kaitlin13_

**Oh yeah and 1lexie12...  
**

**Ok, I'm done :) I did all the names in different colors but with the website against fun stuff like that I'm going to predict it's all going to show up black.**

**OH yeah and if you are wondering how I did that Portuguese, I went to Google and used Google Translate :P **

**E POV –crowd of Team Edward fans stands up and screams then sits back down when the Jacob fans give them death glares-**

I sat in the first class seat as the plane idled in the runway; the skies of Brazil were dark as storm clouds rolled in.

1…2…3…4… seconds without Bella.

The seconds rolled by monotonously as the plane, finally, began angling upward and going into the air. The wheels lifted up from the ground and we were climbing into the clouds northward. I rested my head back against the seat and got lost in my memories again.

Her beautiful, flowing, brown hair… the feeling of my fingers running through it… the silkiness and thickness of it… Her big chocolate eyes… their depth… how they would shine when she had a flash of intuition…

My mind consisted of those types of thoughts until the plane touched down in Port Angeles. It was raining in the Olympic Peninsula; no surprise there.

My mind raced and my breathing quickened, the thought of seeing Bella again got me anxious for the stupid plane doors to open. I looked out the window to take in what I remembered of this place…

The old poorly made buildings… the lack of street lights… the abandoned warehouses…

Of course I couldn't keep my thoughts off Bella for long, soon my mind wandered back to things I remembered of Bella. The way her clumsiness seemed angelic and graceful to me… the way her lips curved when she smiled that gorgeous smile of hers…

Soon the plane attendants started shuffling people off the plane and into the terminal.

I stood up and weaved between people in an effort to get off this god-forsaken plane at last and see Bella.

I got into the terminal and strived through the crowds of people, I kept my eyes forward not seeing anything but Bella. I dodged people carrying luggage; when I made it outside I hailed cab, not caring what type of transportation it took. But I thought it would scare the humans if I used the manor of transportation I preferred.

I stepped into the cab and shoved a handful of bills into the cabbie's grimy hands, a look of shock flickered across his face.

"Keep the change…" I muttered, not really there. He looked at me dumbly; his thoughts were wordless just "!!!" Then I realized it was because I hadn't told him where to go.

"Go down the main road and turn left on the one- ten and go down **(AN- it never said the name of Bella's street)**

The cabbie nodded his head stiffly and the car lurched forward.

I leaned my head back against the seat and hummed Bella's Lullaby, I recalled the most precious moments of my existence. All of which occurred upon meeting Bella.

I was stupid and wrong to leave Bella, I should have never done. If I had just gotten over what happened at her party, I wouldn't be in this mess. Bella is an angel –scratch that- _the_ angel of angels. I loved remembering the time she guessed I was a vampire, she was so hesitant of my reaction… her heart would beat faster. She would stutter and barely get out her words out; I always loved the delicious blush that would paint her face every time our eyes met.

Then I started to think about what I would say to her when I got there, and how do I know she isn't off to college? UGH! I'm so stupid!

Wait, if Charlie still lives there, I can get in there without him noticing or listen in to him talking to someone. Anything to get information about Bella, we pulled up to the street. It would be suspicious if a cab just stopped by the house, I have to be conspicuous.

"Stop right here." The man gave me a strange look and his thoughts were no different.

_What's with this guy? Who pays in hundred dollar bills then asks to stop short of their destination?_

I glared at him, this man was judgmental and he didn't deserve to know anyone else's business, but I didn't have the time to deal with him when it came to Bella.

I leapt out of the car and waved him off; as soon as he was gone I dashed at vampire speed over fences and through backyards unnoticed. I through the ferns and trees I jumped until I saw the memorable backyard, I slowed to jump up in the tree to look through window of Bella's room. I wanted to see if she moved first of all. That's when I noticed the yellow tape around the house. Something happened here recently, apparently important enough for police involvement.

But where were the police cars? The investigators? I suddenly worried that if Bella still lived here during whatever happened.

I looked through the glass to see the walls bare of nothing a few loose wires, dust littered the room and no furniture inhabited the space. My heart sunk a little bit to learn she moved on, but my mind was saying other things.

_It's good she moved on, that's what you wanted her to do. Right?_

Sadly, that logic didn't do me any good.

I dropped down to the first story and listened for Charlie or any sign of him.

Nothing.

I listened harder to make sure I didn't miss anything…

Nothing.

As soon as my hope faded the sound of police cruisers came into range, I took cover in the trees, but stayed close enough so that when they came I would easily hear their topic of conversation.

When the cruiser parked, two other cruisers followed suit behind them. In the first car, two men stepped out in uniform with notes in their hands. The first one spoke.

"So, does the rest of the precinct have any clue as to who might have killed him?"

Killed? But then what-

"No as far as I know, they haven't found the perp. It was definitely pre-meditated. Let's go inside to see if we can find anything else." The men bent under the yellow tape and went inside the vacant house.

When the door opened the faint scent of… werewolf, escaped. I let a low snarl rip out just low enough so the humans wouldn't hear. What would a werewolf be doing in Bella's- apparently old- house?

Anger built inside me I was about to run full-speed to that pathetic reservation they call home when I heard them continue.

"We got some information yesterday that might give us a suspect and also a case of domestic abuse. Jacob Black married Charlie's daughter, Isabella, and we got evidence leading that apparently Charlie was suspicious of abuse between Jacob and Isabella. He died a couple of days later, the evidence is pretty damning."

Married. Now I would have dwelled on that longer if it weren't for the fact they mentioned _domestic_ _abuse_. I knew what that meant, Charlie wasn't an imbecile he only suspecting something if the evidence was pretty clear.

"Well we're not sure, we'll have to run a few more investigations and have a D.N.A analysis to figure that out."

So they weren't going to look into it? Bella could be getting _beaten_ and they won't do anything about it?! The idiots!

I didn't think about it. My legs did it on their own accord. They sprang out of my hiding spot and carried me at vampire speed headlong for La Push.

But what would I do when I got there? What if Bella loved Jacob and would hate me if I hurt him? I don't want her to hate me, the again I don't want her to be beaten. There were so many ways this could go, and it would go the wrong way if I just went there and acted on my anger. I needed to think before I went.

I made a sharp turn and headed straight for the place where I always used to go; the meadow.

**(AN- ;P Now ya'll see where this is going)**

I sped through the old familiar path I used to take; I caught a glimpse at the old trees that were just starting to grow so many years ago were either grown or toppled over by something natural cause. Such as tree rot, or termites, or lightning… the reason this stuck with me is because Bella was only 18 when I left, and it's been what, thirteen years? I wonder how much she changed; would I recognize her?

_No! Stop it! Of course you would recognize her! She's __**Bella**__!_

I saw the first glimpses of light at the end of the path leading to the meadow. My heart swelled as I recalled the memories here… I stepped into the meadow, it was sunny today. Had I just realized that?

I breathed in the air of the meadow and caught scent of something so repulsive, yet so sweet at the same time; it had a steady heart beat to match.

I took my steps slowly, it was a human scent. I approached the creature to find that, it was a girl. A girl with brown hair just like Bella's but her skin tone was darker than Bella's. She was asleep, her eyes were closed and she lay on her back. Her scent was strange to me, it was repulsive, such as a werewolf's scent but also a mix of Lavender and Freesia like Bella… Oh no. Jacob and Bella are married. And it's been thirteen years, and the girl looked about the right age… oh my god.

Her consciousness started coming back slowly, I'd only started paying attention to her thoughts enough to catch the end of her dream.

Me? Sinking my teeth into her throat? Why on earth would she dream of me? That last piece of the dream produced so many questions that I needed answers to. I wasn't going anywhere until this girl gave me the information I needed.

I knelt over her and waited for her eyes to open, so I could confront her. But her eyes didn't open, her hands felt the grass beneath her, and her next thought confused me further.

_Oh please, god please, please, please don't be Dad!_

I was stunned when her eyes opened to reveal the two brown eyes I'd fell in love with.

Yep. No doubt this was Bella's daughter.

**SOOOO ok I know it didn't move the plot forward but you kinda got a picture of what happened to Charlie and stuff… reviews pretty please? I BE YOUR BESTEST BUDDY FOREVER!**


	5. The Truth

**I needed to write down what happens next really badly so here you go peoples**

Lizzy POV

My eyes opened to see the golden eyed creature from my dreams; his _bronze_ hair was messy, apparently from running.

Bronze hair. Oh my god. Mom's story. My weird dreams. The Edward Cullen. As in Mom's first love.

His face grew more apprehensive as I contemplated these things. I knew I had to say something, so I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Um… can you get off me?" I asked, letting the venom saturate my voice. His face changed into an expression of confusion.

Stupid. Does he not understand the meaning of 'get off'?

Comprehension with a hint of annoyance flicked across his face and he moved from on top of me. I sat up immediately to find him in the cover of the trees. I stared at him and asked the question I was dying to confirm.

"Who are you?"

He let out a hard laugh.

"Don't you already know?"

"Um… no?" it was true I did but how did this guy know that I knew who he was? Then again there was a chance he was a vampire, if my dreams were accurate. Though I can't imagine why he would be a vampire, I mean what are the odds of my Mom getting involved with a vampire…

Disbelief was plain in his features even though his face was half hidden in the shadows of the dense forest. His jaw clenched.

One second I was in the meadow then the next, I was in the dense shadows in front of him, with his hands gripping my shoulders.

I squeezed my eyes shut tight and ground my teeth; not a scream escaped my lips. I was used to resisting the urge to scream. The memories of the other night filled my head once more, and how his grip was just as tight as Jacob's, but how these actions didn't radiate hate and disgust such as "Daddy's" did.

I heard him gasp and, as suddenly as they were there, his hands were gone from atop my shoulders.

He gave me an intrigued look.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" I replied stubbornly, while crossing my arms over my chest. I didn't meet his gaze, what was with him? How did he know all these things… something's up.

"You know what I mean, you shut your eyes, and you clench your jaw and don't scream for help. Why?"

I looked away. A plan formed in my mind.

"I will answer your questions if you answer mine." I met his eyes and I made sure my expression was determined and unwavering so that he knew I meant business.

He let out a defeated sigh. He must have _really_ wanted some answers because he nodded his head in agreement.

He opened his mouth to speak but I beat him to the punch.

"My question first." He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out sharp breaths.

"Look, kid, I'm bigger than you and who says you call the shots?" He spat, trying to intimidate me I guessed. If I could handle Dad, I sure as hell could handle him.

"Because I have your answers." I looked him straight in the eye. I knew he couldn't argue with that so I continued to my question.

"How do you know these things? I mean when I asked you who you were you said something like 'Don't you know?' and I've never met you before now it's almost as if… as if…" I was at a loss of words when he picked up where I left off.

"It's almost as if I'm a mind reader**?" (AN- Ok I know a bunch of you are about to be like "WTF? Why did he tell her so quickly? This story is CRAP!" But I think I really had to get that fact out of the way first of all.)**

I couldn't speak. Couldn't breathe.

Mind reader? I hadn't thought of that, I wasn't all that creative but come on. Mind reader?!

"It's true, think of something totally random right now"

And me being me I thought about what Dad does to me almost on a daily basis, if he was going to read my mind, I would give him one hell of a thought.

I opened my previously closed eyes with a smug smile as I had the satisfaction of him staggering back in response to, as a therapist would put it, "disturbing" thoughts. I went into deeper more emotional memories for him to view.

I remembered, in full detail I might add, that morning where I had tried to go to school in only a skirt and a T-shirt, and Mom told me the story about him and the Cullens, and also my promise she made me make about college. I winced as I recalled Mom's voice cracking at some… hard parts. Where she talked about him leaving and remembering my pain as she told me she had no other place. I heard him growl, which only helped my theory of him not being human, at some of the violent parts.

I kept my eyes open as I saw a million emotions cross his face as my memories and thoughts got more scripted and detailed.

When I had finally run out of things to show him, I let my eyes close and my mind go completely blank and let the song Mom always hummed to me when I was little. I let the melody flow through my head and take over every thought I had and calm me down,

I reopened my eyes; he was right in front of me.

"W-where did you hear that song?" He sputtered his eyes wide.

I cocked an eyebrow. If he was a mind reader I'll just think it.

I remembered from my childhood when Mom would find me crying in my room after Dad had been beating me. She would come sit on my bed, stroke my hair and sing the melody to me every night until I fell asleep in her arms. I remembered how many restful nights it brought me.

When I let the thought fade and my mind go blank, he was staring off into space. I expected him to question me more on the song, I already had a sarcastic remark all ready and prepared. But the question he asked caught me off guard.

"You're in a lot more pain than you let other people know aren't you?" He had a sympathetic look on face. I thought I faintly heard him mumble "just like your mother"

I turned my head, the sarcastic remark still worked with this situation but when I said it, it sounded more pathetic than annoyed. It was barely a whisper.

"It's not your turn to question." I asked a question of my own before he could reply. "How do _you_ know that song?"

A hint of smugness colored his tone, "I wrote it."

I whipped my head around with my eyebrows knit together in confusion; what was he talking about?

He let out a shaky laugh. "Do you really want to know?"

I nodded my head.

"Well you already know the story about how your Mom and I met-"

"Whoa, hold up, are you admitting your Edward Cullen? Wait. Were you here when I was asleep?"

His mouth came down into a hard line, "Yes." He said in a clipped tone, "I am, now please exercise patience!"

I glared at him for a moment then gave up and motioned for him to continue.

"Thank you, now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted." He flashed me a stupid smug grin. "It's obvious you know that I… left a long time ago… and there are things I didn't tell Bella when I did. She thought- and still thinks- I don't love her, but that's not true." He stopped and he turned to me with an expectant look in his eyes.

"What?" I asked a bit harshly.

"I'm waiting for you to start hating me, I just told you I love your mother and you don't seem phased, wouldn't you want to defend your father?"

"Don't call him that, my father. Ha!" I spat acidly. "Besides, I thought you were a mind reader, didn't you see what I was thinking earlier?"

His mouth mashed into a hard line. "I suppose you have a point, anyway I only left because-" he looked at me again with an expression that made him seem like he was having an internal war with himself.

"Why do you keep stopping?!"

"Do you remember that theory you had earlier from your… dream?"

Oh. _Oh_. Wait what did vampires have anything to do with this?

"Your dream about what I was…" He trailed off.

Real comprehension over took me.

Vampire.

Blood drinking, creature of the night.

"Yes." He simply said. He turned away, giving time for me to take it all in.

So my prediction earlier had made sense.

Oh. I thought about when Mom was talking to me about her story and her hesitation at some parts, I fit 'vampire' into the empty spots and it made sense.

"I understand," I told him, "But what does that have to do with you leaving?"

"Because, we're dangerous, you see…"

"Lizzy."

"Lizzy, you see I thirsted for your mother's blood more than any other human's I'd ever met. But I also loved her more than anyone I'd ever met, mortal and immortal alike. And I had to have unimaginable self control when I was around her. I didn't think she should be around such dangerous creatures, so I told her I didn't love her anymore because I wanted a clean break so she could move on quicker."

I asked the question that had brought us so far along in the conversation in the first place.

"So wait, I'm confused. What does this have to do with the song Mom used to sing to me that you apparently wrote?"

He chuckled, reminiscing I guessed.

"I used to sneak in your Mother's window at night to watch her sleep, she was so beautiful when she slept, she was so tempting in a… human way" ew, grossness. "And I also loved to play piano, so one day I was at the piano and the notes flowed naturally. Then at night, when your mother found out I was in her room at night and was thankfully alright with it, I would sing it to her."

So Mom was singing me the song Edward sang to her when they were together? It's weird… but it also made me happy. I didn't understand the feeling but I felt elated and confused at the same time.

"Now my question." He said with a smile. I nodded dumbly.

"Does your Mom love your-" I glared at him, a warning not to call him my father. "Jacob?"

"She says she does, but there isn't much emotion when she says it." I knew it wasn't much of an answer, but I remembered Mom saying something about Edward when we talked.

I thought back to when we talked, I remembered her words with perfect clarity because I had paid such close attention.

"_But there is something you have to understand Lizzy, you're father was different when we were younger. Back then, he wouldn't have been able to hurt a fly, he was my best friend. Then I started to develop feelings for him; I know that, even now, that my feelings for him are only a faint echo of the feelings I, unfortunately still have for Edward."_

A faint echo of the feeling I, unfortunately still have for Edward.

I repeated the last statement three times so I could be sure he caught it.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked smugly. I looked up at him to find him smiling, his demeanor practically _oozing_ happiness. The light peeked through the trees and something strange happened.

At first I'd thought… well I didn't know what. He was _sparkling_! His skin gleamed like the most expensive and shiny diamonds in the world.

_Great vocabulary "shiny". Nice._

I was in the middle of staring at him when I remembered he could read my mind.

Crap!

I quickly changed me thoughts to something else. I tried to think of a boy to drool over at school, but came empty.

Dang it! I need to get a life!

He chuckled lightly; with that, a cloud hid the light and we were once again shrouded in the shadows. He was back to the dull, non-shiny, Edward.

"My question, what other vampire-y things can you do?" I asked, I was genuinely curious.

I guess he decided it would be too _boring_ to tell me so he showed me.

One moment he was in front of me and the next he was on the other side of the swaying grass, before I could take it what happened he was back over at my side.

He was silent, though his face was smug, I'd only known him for about… dang how long has it been? I don't know but no more than an hour at least. But anyway in that time I'd learned he was very smug about his abilities.

He picked up a rock a good three times bigger than a basketball, he held it with one hand under it and the other hand on top.

I saw his face crease as he slowly started crushing the rock to powder. The rock groaned in protest as it cracked in a few places and collapsed completely in others.

When it was completely reduced to dust like substance, he held the pile of powder in his palms in front of his face and lightly blew on it. Making little pieces of rock float around my head.

"Show off." I muttered.

"That pretty much it." He said with an innocent smile on his face.

"Again my question, what are you doing here?"

His smile turned down. "I… missed your mother too much and decided to come back to ask her to take me back. But when I got here I didn't know where she was living, so I went to her old house to see if she still lived there or to get some information as to where she lived. When I got there some police officers were saying that your Mom and Jacob got married and-"

"Whoa! What were the police doing there?"

His face became contorted in confusion. "They were investigating your grandfather's murder."

I didn't hear the words, I wouldn't let them sink in. "W-what do you mean murder? Mom just said he died!"

His face grew sorrowful. "I guess you weren't supposed to know that… apparently it was Jacob that murdered him, because Charlie was getting suspicious of abuse at your house."

My breathing got more labored and the tears started to fall, I never cried. Ever. Except now, Dad had _killed_ Grandpa , just because he didn't want him to be suspicious of his sick and twisted relationship with us?! I was beyond furious, and I also felt hopelessness. He was so close to being caught; so close to being put away forever. I couldn't call the police at home, Dad took out the home phones, the only phone was his cell phone. School wouldn't help because if we say anything that the faculty might get "worried about your safety" and alert your parents; and they would definitely alert Dad, and they would investigate a little and find nothing. Leaving Dad to do with me as he pleased.

"No." I whispered.

He was silent.

I blocked my thoughts but my plan was already thought out.

"NO, YOU'RE LYING! I WONT LISTEN!"

"Lizzy, I'm not lying." He said calmly.

"NO! I'M GOING BACK HOME!" I turned to go back, and him being as fast as he is, he stopped me. Just as I planned.

"Lizzy please listen-"

"DON'T BOTHER FOLLOWING OR STOPPING! CAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT?! MOM SAID SHE DIDN'T REGRET MARRYING JACOB!" It was true, she didn't because of me she said. But I made sure to word it to make it sound like something different.

He staggered back, looking hurt.

"SHE SAID SHE DIDN'T REGRET IT! OK? ITS OVER! SHE'S OVER YOU SO JUST GO AWAY!" With that I took off into the forest back in the direction I came. This time he didn't stop me.

It was ironic, yesterday I was running away from home. But now I went back gladly. I wanted my first swing with the diabolical monster. I knew if I let Edward follow me he would kill Dad. And I was all for that, except I wanted to be the one to do it; I wanted to be the one to inflict the pain on him that he'd been dishing out on me for my whole life.

I didn't _want_ to hurt Edward the way I did, I knew he still loved Mom dearly, and she did too. But I just couldn't risk me not getting me oh so sweet revenge.

I ran almost as fast as I did last night, but I made it home and burst through the door.

I ran into the kitchen, and dig furiously through the drawers to pull out the biggest kitchen knife I could find. I held it up to my face level and admired it.

"DAD WHERE ARE YOU?!" I shouted into the house, I expected him, and all his horrible glory, to come out ready to fight.

But the one who appeared in the doorway was Mom, when she saw my weapon she gasped and took a step back.

My mind clicked. "Mommy? Why are you going away from me?" I took a step closer to her.

Her eyes darted between me and my weapon repeatedly. She put her hands up in front of her and spoke in a careful voice.

"Sweetie, what are you doing with that?"

Tears rolled down my cheeks. "I found out what REALLY happened to Dad! He was killed! And Dad did it!"

Her eyes widened. "How did you find out?"

I gasped in defiance. "You knew?! Mom how could you keep this from me?!" I spat angrily.

"I was trying to protect you." She whispered.

"FROM WHAT? DAD?! I'M NOT SCARED OF HIM! JUST LOOK AT WHAT I'M TRYING TO DO TO HIM WITH THIS KNIFE!"

"Lizzy." Her voice cracked and tears fell. "Please. Calm down. Please."

I didn't listen. "Where is Dad?" I asked.

"He's working over-time at work. Now please, we can talk about this-"

"No Mom we CAN'T talk about it! I'm sick of talking! I'm sick of waiting, enduring! I want to take ACTION!" I squeezed the knife tighter in my hand.

Her tears fell more furiously this time, her mouth turned down in a scowl and her eyebrows went down. She glared at my knife and, much to my surprise. She pounced on me.

She grabbed my wrist holding the blade and leaned over me and we both fought for control of my arm. Her other hand gripped my other hand to make sure I didn't do anything to her with it.

She squeezed my wrist so hard the blood flow cut off. I released it in pain and the knife clanged to the floor.

We sat there on the floor with the knife three feet away with her leaning over me. Her eyes filled with an emotion so foreign to her face it stung much more than it did when I saw it in Dad's eyes.

Uncontrollable rage.

"I thought you loved me Mommy…" I whispered in a broken child-like voice. Her face faltered.

I regained control and kicked her off me; she feel to the floor with a thud.

I got up and bolted to my room, I turned down the hallway so fast I almost slammed head first into the door.

I could hear Mom only yards behind me.

I got into my room and slammed the door shut and locked. I heard Mom on the other side of my door.

"Lizzy! Lizzy! Get out here! We need to talk about this!"

"GO AWAY!" I screeched. She didn't leave, she just sunk down and sat against my door and started sobbing.

It hurt me to hear her sobs and pleas so close, but I couldn't see her right now. I leapt onto my bed and rummaged for my MP3 player.

When I found it I put in the earplugs and switched it on.

Nothing happened.

I switched it again.

Still nothing. I checked the battery.

Dead

I groaned, I didn't even have MUSIC to sooth me! Apparently I didn't deserve any kind of peace.

I laid back against the pillow and cried myself to sleep…

**I know retardedly dramatic ending.**


	6. Mom? Dad?

**Ok well the last chapter was craptastically dramatic, and one reviewer told me if I did every chapter like that then I'd have a soap opera ^ ^ haha which is true! And that was not even the climax, I'm TRYING to slow down enough to make it not come in this chapter but me being so impatient I might just say "eh, what the hell" and put this one as the climax… but I hope I have the patience to drag it out the next chapter. If it doesn't come in this one** **it will be the next.**

I didn't get blissful sleep as I hoped.

I stared at the boring ceiling with the uncontrollable tears streaming down my cheeks and soaking the sorry excuse for a pillow. I watched through the window the moon slowly move to different sides of the sky.

Mom eventually got up and left from her post outside my bedroom door.

But not after she'd pretty much lost her voice from sobbing and pleading with me from the other side.

Each broken sob that she made cut me, these sounds were more pained than I'd ever heard her make. Worse than when Dad was hitting her. Or kicking her.

I groaned and rolled out of bed and walked to my mirror to apply my make-up.

I was about half-way through applying my cover up when I realized, it was Saturday. Ugh.

Usually I would be happy for it to be Saturday, but with Mom probably waiting to ambush me from my er… "episode" last night. I contemplated just staying in my room for the rest of the day; then I realized it was all useless.

Mom (or Dad) would get to me eventually; she'd make smoke stacks outside my window, use an airplane to write a message in the sky.

I unwillingly went to my door and turned the knob carefully, hoping it wouldn't make sound. But of course, fate hated me right now and the wood creaked and squeaked so loud, it echoed through the house.

I stepped out the door, while looking repeatedly around the barren hallway.

Nothing.

No waiting Mom. No pissed off Dad.

Weird.

I walked into the kitchen, expecting Mom to be there sitting at the table, but when I turned the corner, the table was empty.

I spotted a foil covered plate on the counter with a note on it.

_Lizzy,_

_I waited for you outside your room but I figured you fell asleep so I let you rest. I made some pancakes for you. Chocolate chip ones. _

_I love you,_

_Mom._

I sighed, scrunched up the note and tossed it into the trash can.

I took the plate over to the table and absently chewed on the chocolaty goodness. Mmm! These were delicious! Shame washed over me as I realized how hard she must have worked on these.

I dug the note out of the trash and stuffed it into my pocket.

I walked out of the room and walked into mine to plug in my MP3 player. As I walked into the room I looked out of the window I saw my footprints from the night before.

Even more shame washed over me; the only reason I said those horrible things to him is because I wanted my chance to hurt Dad. I wanted to be the one to inflict the pain not receive it; was that so bad?

I sighed a chuckle as I realized how completely demented I sounded.

Well I suppose it was all in vain, because I never did get that chance at him. I wanted to apologize to Edward but I had no idea where to find him, and I doubted he wanted to see me.

Then I realized I'd hadn't seen Dad since he tried to choke me; Mom said he was working late. He never works late… How come he wasn't here this morning, since its Saturday, he should have been able to fit a quick beating in the morning.

After what I heard wouldn't he be chomping at the bit to get to me? What could be so important at _work_ that would hold him back from me?

Before I could think more of it, the sleepless night suddenly caught up with me and I plopped down on the mattress and finally let blissful sleep wash over me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**(AN- AW what the hell I'll just go right to climax, as you can see from the boringness of the previous part of the chapter I have nothing good planned until the big climax so here you go. I would like to formally apologize to all of you, this story will now be cut way too short because I don't have the patience to make it one of those awesome 20 chapter long fanfictions. I just don't have that kind of patience, I don't like writing boring chapters, the plot hasn't changed but I just don't like having filler chapters, I mean who likes those?)**

I woke up with a gasp.

I remembered the dream I had just left.

_I was walking in the forest of Forks. Not La Push. That was weird, since when do I take the time to walk somewhere other than La Push?_

_Realizing this I turned on my heels in the direction of home, though it was home everything around me was screaming to turn away and run._

_I didn't understand these signals; I mean its home why wouldn't I go there?_

_As I walked closer I started to feel… different… _

_Then a giant russet wolf stood about 10 yards away from me; why didn't I run? I had a feeling in my gut that as long as I didn't get closer… it wouldn't hurt me. Not that it had a conscious, but that it couldn't hurt me over here._

_Then a visible barrier was between us, and I saw a line in the ground that stretched as far as my eyes could see._

_He lunged._

_I cringed and waited for the ripping and snarling; when I looked after a few seconds I saw he was trying to push the barrier away. But he couldn't._

_I didn't know it was a dream which made it all the scarier, but the wolf rung some kind of faint bell in my head._

_The way he snarls so hatefully as if he is screaming profanities… the way he looks way too big to be a normal wolf… the familiar hate in his black eyes…_

_I wasn't alone anymore. I looked to my sides to see 8 unfamiliar people._

_One was a small, black haired girl. She snarled at the wolf. The one next to her was tall and had blonde hair, he was holding her back._

_There was a tall brawny man standing next to a beautiful blonde woman, then there was a blonde man with a caramel colored haired woman next to him._

_There were two more but I couldn't see their faces._

_Everyone's stance suddenly came to my mind; they looked like they were… defending me. Why would they waste their time defending me? I've never met them, I'm nothing to them._

_Then I saw their fangs when the brawny man growled menacingly. They were vampires…_

_The wolf wasn't alone either, other wolves joined him to outnumber the vampires._

_The other two vampires were now perfectly clear, Edward, in all his vampireness._

_And an unfamiliar woman… though she looked familiar too. Her hair was so familiar to me; her body shape was so known. Who was she?_

_She suddenly leapt forward and took a protective stance right in front of me, unlike the others who were only at my sides._

_I looked at her closely and slowly her looks changed. Changed to look like my mother._

_She leaned down to my level and spoke in my Mother's voice._

"_Who am I?"_

_With that last line, the barrier broke down, and the russet wolf pounced on her back with a flash of lighting._

I was still trying to regulate my breathing, even after five minutes.

I looked outside my window to see the sun setting behind the clouds; ugh I slept the day away! I'm such a waste, oh well might as well get it over with.

I got up and walked to my father and mother's room and knocked on the door, I was due for a beating. I didn't want to wait for him to come to me; I figured I'd get it out of the way.

No answer.

I knocked again, louder this time.

Nothing.

Hm. Why would Dad _still_ be out?

I walked into the kitchen, hoping to find Mom to apologize. I walked in there with my mouth open and ready to speak when I saw, nobody was in there.

If Mom and Dad weren't here this morning… where _were_ they? I looked in every room and every closet, and still found no one. I was starting to worry a bit; although it was completely inconceivable to worry about Dad, I worried for Mom. Was something wrong? Why wasn't she here?

I looked out of the kitchen window. Sigh. I really should try to find Edward, but where would he be?

Maybe he's in the meadow?

No. He would have moved by now, I knew he was shocked but he wasn't retarded. He would have gone somewhere else.

Mom's old house?

No. It would have too many "investigators" for that place to do him much good.

I opened the top of my shirt and fanned it; I wiped sweat off my forehead. Man is it hot or what?! I never wanted an air conditioner so much in my life! I mean it was September, still acceptable for summer, but come on this was the Olympic Peninsula we were talking about!

Then I realized I was sweating so much is because I was panicking about 1) Where Mom and Dad were 2)Where Edward was 3) Grandpa's brutal death.

I felt that my eyes would glow read whenever a thought of Dad would cross my mind. Hate. I still hate him.

_Surprise surprise!_ A small voice in the back of my head snipped.

_Oh please, you only hate him because you can't do anything about him beating you and Mom up! If you were as strong as you thought you were, how come you and Mom still cower? _

I shook my head, trying to dispel the voice which was telling me things I didn't want to believe. But also things I knew were true.

"I am strong!" I yelled mentally at the voice. I knew if anyone knew of this internal battle they would fill out papers to send me to an insane asylum with all the schizophrenic psycho people and people that speak to objects and which those objects speak back.

_Stop kidding yourself! Dad is right! You're bratty and sarcastic! _

I knew that part might be plausible but I'm not worthless like he says!

_Are you right? Then fight! Take action! Act!_

"I did last night! And look where it got me!" I screeched inside my head.

_I don't mean that kind of fighting! I mean fight the abuse run away!_

"B-but I can't DO that! What about Mom?!"

_She chose her future; she wants you to wait until college because she doesn't want to risk escaping any other way!_

"Exactly! What's wrong with that?!"

_She is too afraid to leave any earlier, the reason she says she can't leave is because she doesn't have college as an alternative._

"B-but- is that bad? I mean waiting for college would be the safest way!"

_You might be right, but what if you don't live to see 18? What if MOM doesn't live to see you at 18? Do you really want to risk that for another 5 years? If you don't she will more than likely be killed by him! 1 person is already dead… the death toll will only increase if you don't do something!_

"STOP!" I needed to get some fresh air; the room was starting to spin. I roughly jerked the back door open and turned the corner of the house, the side of the house with no windows or doors.

I started pacing back and forth, it was hard to see, the moon didn't provide much light.

I started thinking about my dream again. If vampires existed then what about… werewolves?

Could they exist? I thought back to the conversation Mom and Dad had,

"_Look, I didn't tell her about what the Cullens really were or the werewolf treaty! The secret is safe!_ _Ok?!"_

What the Cullens were… vampires. I knew that but the werewolf treaty?

My dream came back to me.

The vampires and werewolves were very much at each other's throats, that much was obvious. But the treaty… the line… the barrier… the wolf couldn't cross it. Was _that_ the treaty? That they couldn't go on each other's land?

The familiarity of the wolf, how he related to my Dad… ok so let me just, "entertain" the idea that Dad is an… animal. Ok so if Dad was an animal then that would explain why he didn't follow me to that night.

Because if I was with Edward, then I must have been on "their" land. And that's also why I felt safer on that land in my dream; because he couldn't get me if I was on their land…

But Dad's been to Forks plenty of times… but then again he didn't follow me when I ran.

My mind must have been very sharp tonight because I was finally coming up with rational solutions (or completely irrational depending at how you looked at it).

I started to think, well maybe the reason he didn't follow me is because he could sense Edward around (though I don't see how) and the treaty didn't matter when the Cullens were gone… But when Edward came he stayed off pretending to follow the treaty. Scum. If he makes a treaty he should stick to it.

Vampires and werewolves… I have the weirdest life.

Well IF Dad really is a w-werewolf then where was he?

One minute I pacing hastily by myself; the next I was staring into the eyes of a giant wolf. A giant wolf I'd identified as my father.

**OOOOHHHH CLIFFY! I know I always say I hate when other authors make cliffys but I couldn't resist! So technically THAT wasn't the climax. The internal battle with herself and the whole epiphany before Jacob came actually just came to me when I was writing so the REAL climax with be next chapter!**


	7. Jacob's Downfall

**Ok this is the good part ;P I hope I can give you what you wanted; because there is only 2 ways this chapter can go…. One ya'll think it's awesome and love it or…. I do a horrible job and it totally sucks and you all throw virtual tomatoes at meh! And I have this planned out, the next chapter is Edward and Bella have their huge talk! Dun dun dun! And then a happy ending and then an epilogue! Oh and if you like Jacob uh… you might not be too happy with me by the end of this chapter –laughs nervously- **

I stared into the eyes of the giant russet wolf (I now guessed was my father).

He growled deeply. Yep. I was right, he _is_ chomping at the bit to get to me. The only thing different is this time… I don't stand a chance, nobody is here to save me, and even if someone was here how would they stop him? That's just it, they wouldn't be able to; I suppose this is pay back for the mistakes I made. Everyone I hurt, including Edward. His paws clawed into the dirt and his head bent as he crouched.

I backed up so I was pressed to the side of the house; I turned my head to the side, not wanting to see the impending doom coming. I shut my eyes shut tight and mashed mouth together, determined not to scream when death came.

When did it come to this? A week ago if you told me I would die like this I probably would have cursed you out and called you a dirty rotten liar. Somehow my life got even more mangled than it already is, and I was discovering a treaty between vampires and werewolves, plus a juicy romance for my Mom. Nice. Hopefully Edward didn't believe me and went to talk to her himself. Maybe they ran away together; left me here to rot and their memories of me fade. It would only be what I deserved; I was nobody. Like Dad said. I'm a nobody. I'm not as strong as I fooled, even myself, into believing I was this strong girl that can withstand anything and everything the world threw at me. I was lying to myself. I was telling myself I was strong for not screaming when I was getting beaten; I was being more cowardly than if I were screaming my head off.

It's just _peachy_ that I'm learning that during my final moments.

Something flew in front of me before I could take 2 breaths. I realized it was a person, they put out their arms in front of me protectively. No! Who would do this? Whoever it was going to die right along with me!

My eyes adjusted to the little light to see skinny white arms and thick brown hair on my protector. Oh god no…

"Don't do it Jacob!" Mom shouted at the wolf. So I was right, it is Dad. Even worse. My suspicions confirmed. Why is Mom doing this? How can she be so stupid?! She can't win! She knows that! Dad growled ferociously at Mom and shook his head in a gesture telling her to move.

"No, give it up Jacob! Sam has heard you by now and is probably on his way to stop you! You couldn't block your mind from the pack forever!" What the hell…

His face twisted to look like a smug grin. Mom gasped and let out a profanity under her breath.

"The party… Sam isn't in his wolf form…" I looked at her incredulously, desperate to want to understand their private conversation. What did that have anything to do with what was going on now? And why is Uncle Sam involved in this? And what's with this whole "hide your mind from the pack" business? Too bad I won't live long enough to figure it out.

"Jacob please… she's your daughter… don't do this." She plead with him. I knew it was all in vain, if it didn't hurt him to pound both of us daily then it certainly wouldn't hurt him to slaughter us in cold blood… hey it would probably be fun for him.

He made the head gesture to her once more, she shook her head no.

He lunged at Mom and she shoved me so hard I was sent flying about seven feet away. I screamed out a "NO" when I was being pushed. I shut my eyes and waited for her horrible bloodcurdling screams.

I was suddenly flying again, the trees were nothing but a green blur as I whisked through the air. I was settled about 50 feet away and when I looked back, Mom was gone and Dad was still recovering from slamming into the side of the house. Leaving a huge dent in the wood and debris littered the ground as he shook wood from his fur.

I looked around frantically for Mom. I felt a hand come on my shoulder, I gasped lightly.

"It's okay." Mom whispered in my ear.

I looked to our right and froze. I knew why Mom and I had gotten out of the way so fast; Edward had come back for Mom.

_I'M SOO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN ALL THAT CRAP I TOLD YOU!_ I screamed at the top of my mental lungs. I was about to cry because I'd desperately wanted to see him again so I could apologize, because he was the only thing that could get Mom away from Dad. I'm just thankful he came back; he only nodded in my direction.

I was offended for a tenth of a second before I realized he was so focused on Dad- no I won't call him Dad, I'll just call him Jacob. Ok so he was so focused on Jacob that he couldn't give me any other reassurance.

Edward and Jacob were staring each other down; it was silent for thirty unbearable seconds. Snarls were constantly coming from Edward as he crouched into a fighters pose. Jacob followed suit.

"Bella" Edward said without turning around. "Go take Lizzy away from here, I don't know how this will go."

"But Edward-" My Mom protested. She was obviously confused to see him here.

"Bella just go."

Mom only nodded, she grabbed my arm with a quick "come on Lizzy". We ran around the side of the house and I expected her to keep running but she pulled me against the wall as she peeked around the corner.

A breeze came in and tousled Jacob's fur and Edward's hair; they stood still.

I waited for Jacob to lunge at Edward because I knew his fighting style, he always used his brawn rather than brain. But this time he surprised me; he used _strategy_ this time. From the looks of it from someone on the outside, Edward was a goner. But from the point of view from someone who knew the secret, I knew they would probably be evenly matched.

It all happened so fast. When I looked, Edward and Jacob were in the middle of an internal battle. And the next they were lunging and ripping so fast I couldn't see who was winning. You'd see Edward's head come up over the brawl to make a high attack but that was all I could make-out.

I was on edge every time, someone cried out. I desperately didn't want Edward to die, I didn't know what I'd do if he died. He was our only chance to escape Jacob. If Jacob wins then…well I guess I wouldn't live too long to mourn Edward's death. I prayed that it wouldn't come to that.

I saw Edward's silhouette fly into the side of house and fall; he was losing.

My mind was racing and my heart was beating helicopter blades.

No.

I had to find a way to give Edward an edge, had to distract Jacob **(an- I'm sorry I HAD to fit in the eclipse fight scene in here :P haha)** Edward needed help, he wasn't going to win , my worst nightmare was coming true. As I was having this revelation I heard Mom whisper something to me.

"I'm going to call Sam and Emily at the party, do you want to stay here-"

"Yes." I answered immediately.

"Ok…" she answered hesitantly but said nothing more. She ran into the house while the snarls and rips continued.

_Edward, follow my lead! _I thought as loudly as possible, hoping it wouldn't distract him too much.

"Oh no! Mom what's wrong? What's happening? Mommy?" I screamed loud enough for Jacob and Edward to hear, except Edward was in on it. My plan was set in motion.

"Dad!" I called out the name to appear as if I'm calling for him, but really wanting to use it in disgust. "Something is wrong with Mom! She needs to go to the hospital!"

I saw Jacob hesitate, wondering whether or not to trust me or not; why would he care? He was ready to kill her not 10 minutes ago!

That one moment of confusion gave Edward the chance he needed.

He leapt stealthily at Jacob and landed on his back, proceeding to sink his teeth into his throat. I realized he didn't have fangs after all… my imagination must have gotten the better of me.

I didn't know what a bite would do to Jacob, but apparently it was enough to kill him. Because he fell to the ground on his side and started spasming rapidly; Edward had his foot on top of Jacob's head and after a second, he put pressure on it and it disgustingly crunched and collapsed in on itself. I thought I would pass out, it was so disgusting!

My vision got blurring and my surroundings started spinning; I felt myself fall to the ground. I waited helplessly for the thud that sent me to the cold hard ground. But I didn't feel it come.

I looked up and saw Edward holding me straight , his eyes dove into mine. I stared back, astonished. He whispered.

"Thank you." He said sincerely. Before I could answer we both heard Mom gasp, she was staring at Jacob's corpse.

She was silent.

Edward stiffened. He straightened and walked over to Mom and put his hand on her shoulder. I looked away it looked like they were having a moment. I wanted to give them privacy.

"We need to talk." He said to her.

**OK so you Jacob fans are going to despise me for killing off Jacob but what else could I have done? Don't answer that. Haha anyway I loves my reviews! They get updates faster!**


	8. Filler Chapter!

**OK here is the talk! Oh yeah and I started a parody called "Teams Collide" about team Edward, Jacob, and Switzerland, soooo if u like me and want to waste of few minutes of your life GO READ IT! I mean –ahem- please.**

**B POV (finally!!!!!!!!)**

I stood there like an imbecile staring into the eyes of my love. I hadn't seen or heard from him in thirteen years.

I always fantasized that I would over-come and if he ever came back I would give him and earful; I'd waited years for this moment. I'd waited so long for him to come back so I could have my chance with him. I was _supposed_ to mourn over my dead husband. I was _supposed_ to be angry at Edward for killing said husband. I was _supposed_ to despise Edward with every fiber of my being. But I didn't.

He held my arm with so softly I barely felt it; much different from the horrible death grips I was so used to. His eyes were warm and also swimming with… was that remorse? Why would he be feeling remorse?

As these questions I vaguely heard the "we need to talk" that he told me. I was relishing the melodic song that was his voice. No. My memories hadn't done him justice, not in the least. I felt bad because I didn't remember him properly; I didn't remember the perfect planes of his face… the exact shade of his eyes… The ring his voice had.

I kept having to repeat to myself over and over "it's really him!" I sucked in lungfuls of his scent and I started to feel lightheaded.

Edward stared at me in silence as I took him in. I guessed he was doing the same because his eyes kept raking over my body and then I realized… I was older. I looked a lot different from when I was 18. A lot different. I probably looked hideous to him.

I turned my head down to hide from him; the tears welled up in my eyes. But he put his fingers under my chin and pulled my face up; forcing me to look at him. We stared at each other for the longest time. I heard the clearing of someone's throat.

"Um… well uh… I'll just um… go inside? Um… Edward will you take care of the er… corpse later after you two are done talking?" Wait. She addressed him as 'Edward'. She knew him? He nodded curtly at her before she disappeared into the house.

How did my daughter know Edward? I knew she couldn't have gotten his name between when I pushed her and when Edward saved me. I looked up at Edward, sure to have confusion clear on my features to make sure he understood my ignorance. His eyes had a flicker of understanding before he quickly answered, "I'll tell you inside."

He walked to the back door and held it open for me; I stood still. I didn't know what to do. Nobody had done that for me in about thirteen. Well it was apparent his generosity hadn't gone away when he left.

He walked over to me and, gently, pulled me into the house. Wow, hadn't had that in a while too.

"Bella?" Edward asked reluctantly. "D-do you mind if we go to the meadow?"

I thought about it for half a second. "What about Lizzy?" We both turned our heads to her bedroom door; she was pretending not to listen.

Edward got up swiftly and walked to her door; he knocked lightly on the wood. The door flew open immediately.

"Do you mind staying her for about an hour or two? Your mother and I want to go somewhere…"

"The meadow?" She asked simply. What did she know of the meadow? He better explain this to me.

He sighed. "Yes."

She smiled angelically at him. "Well alright then." She lightly closed the door.

He turned to me and was suddenly at my side. "Well ok then, shall we?" He didn't give me a chance to answer before he slung me over his back and we were running out of the door.

**OK I know you all hate me but it is late and I will continue tomorrow and yes this was my FIRST FILLER CHAPTER! –cheers are heard in the background-**

**Take meh poll on my profile and read my new parody "Teams Collide"**

**And in your review tell me your favorite junk food and I will give you a virtual junk food of your choice for reviewing!**


	9. The Talk

**So as promised I have this chapter out. A lot of you told me to just go ahead and make her adopted, then others said "No she IS Bella's child, end of story." So in an effort to make everyone happy I have devised a plan (with the help of divine divinity) that "hopefully" won't explode back into my face. –Crosses fingers and prays to god-**

B POV

Edward ran through the forest at his top speed; it was something I had missed dearly in his time away. I missed the feeling of the wind in my hair and the trees zipping past me, I'd never felt this euphoric, especially with Jacob. And I knew I would miss it even more when he left again, though I was eternally grateful to him for saving mine and Lizzy's life, I knew he would leave again. I bet he had a super hot _vampire_ girlfriend waiting for him when he got back; someone turned at probably 17 like him. Even though my physic hadn't changed much since high school, I knew I must have looked different. Ugly. I'd always been plain, but with age I understood myself as ugly, Jacob certainly made sure I felt ugly every day. It was strange though… I hadn't changed much since high school, I guessed it was because I'd grown to my full height and weight but it had nagged at me throughout the years**. (AN- foreshadowing! Remember that evil plan? :)**

Pain washed through me as I considered this; he set me down on my feet to take in the meadow I used to love. I stared blankly at the scenery that had changed over time, new trees took place of the old ones, old trees dead and limp. New weeds overflowed through the meadow, almost making all the beautiful wildflowers extinct. I couldn't help but make a connection to my life. Tears threatened to take over my composure but I pushed them back; this was not the time to cry.

Edward stood silently at my side; I guessed he was waiting for me to speak.

"T-thank you." I whispered, barely about to get the words out.

He gave a confused look, his eyebrows knit together to shadow his black eyes. I guessed he hadn't hunted in awhile.

"For what?" He asked; appalled.

"For saving mine and Lizzy's life, we'd be dead right now if it weren't for you." I thought it was safe to start our conversation on Lizzy. Suddenly my question from earlier bubbled to my lips, cutting him off before he could speak.

"How do you know Lizzy?" I asked; abruptly.

He turned to face me and took my hands in his grasp.

"Before we get to that, there is something we need to talk about first." He stated. I didn't get a chance to fight back before he unleashed the full force of his eyes, leaving me breathless and my mind blank.

"Bella." He said my name carefully. "Bella, I"- he turned his head away from me, composing his thoughts. "Bella, I lied to you. I only left because I loved you- _still_ love you! After the fiasco with Jasper, I-I panicked. I didn't think you should live in a world of vampires and blood, I felt it was unsafe. So I told you the darkest kind of blasphemy that ever existed. Bella, I lied. I lied and I'm sorry. I don't deserve a beautiful creature like you- I…" He trailed off. His gaze broke from mine as he turned his head away; I heard his breath hitch and break from time to time. I didn't believe him, he must be lying; there was no way I was good enough to deserve this apology. I was nothing.

"Edward, stop." His head whipped around to stare at me questioningly. "Edward, you can't possibly be telling me the truth, now you may be sorry but that doesn't mean you can get my hopes up."

"Hopes up about… what?" He asked, hurt. My heart wrenched at his pain.

"Just because you apologize doesn't mean you'll stay."

He took my face in his hands. "I will stay- I AM staying." His eyes dove into mine. I pulled away.

"Edward, please stop telling me these things. I know they can't be true. You left me, and I've grown to accept that. Please. If you tell me these things, and leave, I'd have to start over again." I told him truthfully.

"Bella, I won't leave… unless you want me to. I came back to ask for you take me back. The pain- the _agony_- was too much to handle. It was painful with every breath I took; it was unbearable. Bella" He took my face in his hands. "I. Love. You. Please, please, _please_ grasp that! I love you more than anything. Ever. I _need_ you! I just need to know if you can love me back. If you don't love me anymore, I will accept that and leave you alone forever." The thought of his words shocked through me as if I'd been tazered.

There was no way I _couldn't_ love him, and he was asking if I could?

"Edward, of course I love you, that fact is irrevocable and permanent. But… how can you just come back now? How do I believe you love me if it took _thirteen_ _years_ for you to come back?" I put my head down, refusing to look at his eyes.

He grunted in frustration and roughly grabbed my chin up. His arm wrapped around my waist as his breath blew over my face and erased whatever thought was going through my mind. "I. Love. You. That will never change! Even if I live for a million years! Nobody can compare to your beauty," He picked up a lock of my hair. "Your intoxicating aroma," moving to smell the lock of hair. "Your charm; and your silent mind. That compels me most of all. I love you, and I love every little flaw and quirk about you. Bella I need you!"

I shook my head. "Edward… I-I can't…" His face dropped and his eyes filled with the most pained expression I'd ever seen, his grip tightened and his eyes shut. When they reopened they looked as if he would be crying if it were possible.

"Why?" He asked quietly.

"I have a daughter to think about, do you expect m e to bring you in her life and pick right back where we left off? She has been traumatized, hopefully not beyond repair; think about how our relationship would affect her! She has been the thing to keep me sane in the past thirteen years and I don't plan on abandoning her when she needs me." I said the last sentence with so much conviction it scared me. I continued.

"My happiness is all I can give her now, I have nothing left." I made sure he understood my reasoning.

"That's not true Bella. You have everything. Jacob's death opened up so many doors. It makes me sick to think that in my time away you were being hurt. The reason I left is for you to be safe; seemed to have the opposite effect. Let me be the father she never had! Just give me a chance Bella." His voice sounded so vulnerable, so broken. How could I refuse?

I sighed. "I'd have to ask Lizzy." As I said this, his face lit up and he clutched me tighter. He seemed confident that Lizzy would agree. I remembered the question he'd avoided.

"Again, how do you know Lizzy?"

His face fell a bit. "Well, when I was coming back, I went to the meadow to compose my thoughts when she was fast asleep on the ground. I knew she must have been your daughter, she smelled like you and that _dog_. Well long story short, she found out about vampires and I found out about the abuse." He looked at me, his expression turned to rage. He gripped me tighter. "Bella… why didn't you notify the police? Why not? Why did you just take it? You could have been killed!" Rage pulsed through my veins.

"Because you left me Edward! Jacob was the only thing that kept me sane before I had Lizzy, and I knew if I got to the police then Jacob would hurt Lizzy! I couldn't risk that! I couldn't risk losing someone I loved again!" I stared at him, he was taken aback. Pain colored his face. He hung his head and he took my hand.

"I. Am. So. Sorry. More sorry than you will ever comprehend." Only nodded, I knew he was sorry and I was sick of hearing it. I didn't want him to feel worse than he already did.

"I know Edward, I love you. Let's get back to Lizzy before she gets worried." He nodded but he seemed to be torn.

"Wait." He gripped my hand and I stood up; he got up and turned me to him and pressed me against his body. "I want to… do something first." He tilted my head up to him and he slowly leaned down.

His lips pressed to mine, an electric shock rocked through me. I deepened the kiss; I hadn't experienced anything so amazing and wonderful in a long time. Our lips moved in sync; this kiss gave be a glimpse into our future, and it looked bright. I saw Lizzy happy and healthy; I saw Edward and Lizzy with a blossoming father/ daughter relationship. I saw me, euphoric as Edward's arm wrapped around my waist and as Lizzy was on his back clinging to his neck in as a childlike, joyful gesture. Lizzy's future made me happier than my own.

When Edward broke the kiss I was with a new hope for the future.

**I know a lot of you probably think this is then end and the epilogue is next… BUT YOU ARE WRONG! Still some drama to come ;)**


	10. Elizabeth and Fires

**Ok so I thought ya'll deserved a chapter after my moment of confusion yesterday :P Oh and BTW, I didn't get any sleep last night, like AT ALL, so I turned on AMC on the TV and there was this movie on called "The Black Swan" and I started giggling like an idiot and when my mom checked on me she asked why I was up so late and why I was giggling. I burst into laughter and gasped out the words "This is soooo a Team Jacob movie!" haha BLACK SWAN! **

B POV

Edward flung me onto his back and we took off into the vegetation; I'd remembered something I was meaning to tell Edward.

"Hey, Edward?" I asked quietly, I didn't know if he would get mad or not.

"Yes?" He asked, confused at my reluctance.

"Well… I just thought you'd like to know what Lizzy's full name is." I didn't add on what I wanted to tell him yet.

"Sure, I'd love to know, but I'm guessing it's Elizabeth. The nickname 'Lizzy' usually isn't short for anything else." He said slyly, trying to lighten the mood. He chuckled awkwardly.

"Um… well the reason I named her that is…" I could feel the blood rushing to my face; it seemed more embarrassing to me now than it had earlier. "Well I named her… after your human mother…" When Lizzy was born, I'd wanted The Cullens to have some of an influence in her life, even if it was only her name. I'd wanted to call her maybe… Esme. But Jacob knew that was Edward's mother's name and would know my reasoning for calling her that. I didn't want to think about what he would do if I suggested it; Jacob didn't know about Edward's human mother's name, the Quileute legends weren't that thorough. So I devised that as an inside joke, and as a reminder, to myself.

As I recalled these things, Edward had been silent. I pulled my attention away from my memories and focused on Edward; was he mad? Did he not like the idea of me naming my daughter after his mother? That was understandable; ugh! I'm so stupid! I had no right to do that! He probably hates me now! I'd been waiting for that little thing that would make him sick of me and leave again. If there was one out there; this was certainly it.

Edward's breathing stopped, and his running slowed to a walk; I knew we weren't anywhere near the house yet because I didn't recognize the surroundings. I felt Edward flex his arms to get me off his back, I slumped off him obediently. He walked a few yards away and his movements were fast and jerky. Stupidly, I cringed and whimpered, waiting for the beating that would usually take place.

He whipped around with a look of disbelief when he heard me gasp and whimper. Pain colored his face- and not just pain- _searing_ _agony_. His eyes burned with horrible rage.

He was holding me in his arms before I could blink. He sank to the ground without letting me go.

He must be infuriated at me for naming my daughter after his mother. "Look Edward, I'm sorry. It was wrong to name her after your Mom, I mean for all I knew you never gave me a second thought and it was stupid. But please don't leave again." To put more emphasis on my words I clutched him tighter; much to my distaste, he pulled away to look at me.

"Isabella Marie-" He stopped; and I knew why.

"I refuse to keep the surname _Black_ anymore." I said with confidence. "It's _Swan_ again."

A faint smile tugged on his lips, but didn't reach his eyes.

"Ok. Isabella Marie _Swan._ Why would you think I regret the idea of naming Lizzy after my mother? In fact, that is probably the single most beautiful and thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me. I'm elated that my mother's name still lives on through your daughter." He smiled at me angelically, but I knew it was fake.

"Then why were you so mad earlier?" I breathed.

He closed his eyes and took a long deep breath to compose himself. "It just-" Deep breath. " It just… sickens me to think that what that… _fleabag_ did to you could _ever_ make you even dream that I would intentionally hurt you. I'm not sadistic like him Bella." He held my face. "I would never turn on you. I would never hurt you!" Something wasn't right.

"Wait, what about your bloodlust? Doesn't it still cause you pain to be around me?" I didn't make sense, it couldn't just disappear… could it?

"Bella, I have decided I will never hurt you, I refuse to let my instincts ruin my happiness. After I told myself that, the thirst became- almost- unnoticeable." He smiled that crooked grin I missed so much.

"Almost." I breathed; it was the only response I could muster.

We sat in awkward silence for a while before Edward finally stood up and offered me his hand. I greedily took it, wanting to feel the smooth texture of his skin. He threw me over onto his back and we were –once again- flying through the dense forest.

When we arrived back home, Edward set me down and we walked back inside. I made sure not to make much noise; I didn't know if Lizzy was asleep or not. Edward didn't have to _try_ to be quiet; he did it flawlessly on his own. As I walked from room to room, with Edward silently behind me, I flipped the lights on.

"Is Lizzy asleep?" I asked Edward. I knew him and his vampire senses could tell; I had to say vampire senses were more convenient than me going all the way to her room, trying not to bump into anything, and opening the wooden door loudly.

"Yes." He answered absent mindedly. He looked to be thinking about something very hard.

"What?" I asked him.

"I really should buy you new furniture… and replace the wood panels on the walls… and the floor…"

I sighed, annoyed. "Stop knocking my house Edward, we couldn't afford much else."

"I know but with me in the picture, you could." He smirked.

"Remember, I said I had to ask Lizzy first… what makes you o sure she'll agree?"

His smirk grew wider. "I've been in her mind before, she reminds me a lot of you in high school… you always referred to your mother as the parent speaking of the child and not the other way around." He chuckled. I frowned. I walked over to him.

"So?" I asked seductively. "What do you wanna do?" I played with his hair. "Lizzy is asleep…"

He pushed his lips into mine and we shared a kiss. It was heaven… before he broke away suddenly. I frowned childishly, I expected him to laugh and pull me back to him.

When he didn't I turned to see him staring out of the back kitchen window intently.

"Edward? Edward what's wrong?" I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"The werewolf pack just found out about Jacob's death… and as you know they were oblivious to the abuse…"

Horrible realization washed over me. "No" I whispered.

Edward turned around and told me so fast I barely caught it.

"Wake up Lizzy; we have to get you two out of here! NOW!" I complied easily. I ran over to her room and burst through the door, proceeding to shake her.

"Lizzy! Lizzy baby get up we have to go!" I shook her harder.

"Hmmm?" She mumbled half asleep.

"Lizzy get up NOW!" I screamed into her ear. She shot up in surprise.

"AH Mom? Where's the fire?!"

"I can't explain now but we have to-" I heard a chorus of growls and snarls coming from the outside of the house. We were too late. There was nowhere to run.

**HAHA CLIFFY! XD I AM EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Speeches

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK here is an update. Know a lot of you probably forgot about the werewolf treaty! :P but I DIDN'T! Haha.**

**Um… I don't own:**

**-Edward (so sad –tear-)**

**-Bella**

**-Jacob (I don't wanna own him!)**

**-La Push**

**-The Pack**

**-The Cullens**

**-The meadow**

**-Linkin Park**

**-MP3 players**

**-The treaty**

**BUT I do own:**

**-LIZZY! (I OWN LIZZY XD XD XD! STEPHENIE MEYER CAN'T SAY THAT NOW CAN SHE?! –looks around- ahem… sorry)**

Lizzy POV

I stared at Mom as she grimly looked out of the window, she got up and moved closer and stared for a second. She turned back to me and spoke in a monotone.

"We're surrounded." Surrounded? By who?"

"By who Mom? What are you talking about?"

"The werewolves Lizzy, Edward killed Jacob and the werewolves are mad." About what? He abused us every day!

"Who are the werewolves Mom?"

"All of your Uncles and Aunt. Paul, Seth, Jared, Embry, Quil, Leah, Collin, Brady, and you father was one too. Uncle Sam is the leader." Her eyes were filled with pain.

"But why would they do this to us? Their our family!"

She turned to me. "They wouldn't hurt us, only Edward." Tears fell from her eyes. My own eyes welled up.

"But Mom, he abused us; and their mad because he was killed? That doesn't make sense!"

"I know but they didn't know about the abuse, he kept it from them so they think Edward came back and killed him for no reason…" and when she said that Edward came in the room, and we heard a growl come from right outside the window. Edward came over to us and ducked down, his face was blank. He leaned down and whispered in Mom's ear.

"I have to go out there." What? No! He'll die!

Mom seemed to agree with me. "NO Edward! They'll slaughter you!"

In the time I knew Edward, I could tell he kept things from people to keep them from worrying, they fact that he is an excellent liar helped this skill. "No Bella, I'm only going out there to explain the abuse to them and help them understand. I'll be fine."

No. He was lying. I knew he was; he was only trying to comfort Mom. To save her from worry, he was self sacrificing. I only wished I could be half the person he is.

"No! I'm coming with you Edward!" Mom whispered through her teeth, and I knew if I didn't intervene and give her reason to stay away, she would find her way out there one way or another. Edward opened his mouth to protest but I cut him off.

"If you go out there Mom, I go out there." Both of them looked at me as if I had just sung the national anthem in Japanese. "Look, I'm sure the pack knows you'd say anything to save him, thus making you a little biased. But- as far as they know- Edward and I have no relationship what so ever. So if I tell them, there's a better chance they'll stop and listen. Plus they won't hurt me, I'm just a kid." I concluded feeling confident; I knew she couldn't find an angle to argue on.

Mom stared open-mouthed at me for a second. "That is… out of the question!"

"But why Mom?!"

"Because I said so-"

Edward intervened. "Neither of you are going! I can't risk either of you getting hurt." He leaned down to give Mom a chaste kiss, when he turned to me he slowly moved his head to kiss my forehead. I froze, the tears poured down harder than before, I knew this was a good bye gesture.

It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair! Ugh! How come whenever something good happens to me _something_ out there has to destroy it? Why? Mom got her happiness back and I was starting to think that life just _might_ _be_ good from now on! Edward was only protecting the one he loves when he killed Jacob. When Edward killed him so fast, he was lucky! The wolves don't know how much more was coming to the bastard. I would have enjoyed watching him writhe in pain a little longer. And what I wanted most of all was… an apology. I would have been elated to get an apology from him, a sincere apology! But that dream died before it had a chance to life. The dream of him ever apologizing lived once upon a time; but there was never a chance of it happening. Only in fairy tales do people get sincere apologies; though my Mom got one from Edward but that is different.

Why does Edward have to die because of the packs ignorance? Where is the justice?! Why should Edward die for something that would have happened one way or another? Once again, it wasn't fair! My broken sobs filled the room as Edward marched out of my door.

Mom pulled me close and cried into my hair. While she mourned, I planned.

No. Edward wouldn't die for Jacob's malicious acts. I _refused_ to let Jacob get away with something like this even in death! I _refused_ to let the pack slaughter Edward. I _refused_ to give him that satisfaction. I _refused_ to let him win.

I knew I only had about a few seconds before my plans were ruined so I acted on adrenaline. I shoved Mom off of me and ran out of the bedroom door; I ripped open the back door to see Edward standing defensively as one of the wolves was about to pounce. I had to stop this now!

"Stop!" I cried out, causing Edward to whip his head around, and for whichever one of my Uncles (or Aunt) to stop dead in their tracks.

They all stared at me; I walked over to position myself in front of Edward. He scolded me. "What are you doing?!" And I proceeded to shush him. I was going to protect Edward; he made Mom happier than I'd ever seen her. And if protecting Edward meant death, then so be it. They'd have to slaughter me in cold blood if they wanted to get to him.

I saw Mom stop dead and she was running in the doorway, she gaped at the scene in front of her. The wolf about to attack shook his head telling me to move. I started talking.

"Look, I know that you all are my Uncles and Aunt," One of the wolves jerked when I said 'Aunt', I guessed that, that was Aunt Leah. "But you never understood what took place at our house. Ever since I was born- and before that it happened to Mom- Jacob, and no I will not refer him as my father, beat us daily. You were all oblivious to this." Some of their eyes widened in either disbelief or horror, or a mixture of the two. "He… well I'm exactly how this all works but he apparently 'blocked his thoughts' from you all," I used air quotes. "And I'm guessing you all know about Edward and my Mom's relationship and how he was… gone before. He makes Mom happier than I've ever seen her, in the past hours I've seen a significant change in her demeanor and her overall mood. Now, you are all here to punish him for wrongfully killing Jacob. I wanted to explain that, that isn't true! Jacob was about to _kill_ Mom and I! You were at the party so you don't know this, but Edward is the reason we are both alive." To emphasis my point, I pointed at Edward who was in shock from my outburst.

"Edward saved our lives, and I feel I owe him because he has made improvements to our lives and given me something I haven't experienced… _ever_!" I stared into each one of their eyes. "Hope." I admitted.

"Edward has brought me _hope_. And if you want to get to Edward," I spread my feet apart and crouched slightly, I took a deep breath so I can say this with as much conviction as possible.

"Then you will have to go through me!"

Nobody spoke, or growled. Nobody breathed. I didn't move from my protective stance to make my point further. I stared into the eyes of my family just _daring_ them to lunge and take me out. But the sweet part is, I knew they wouldn't do that, I'd already won. Hope washed through but I didn't let it show, I still had a role to play.

The wolf not 10 feet away from made a yelping sound and they all took off into the dense over growth, leaving nothing but the cold night behind.

**OOOOOOOOK so I need some reviews, they make me happy, and you don't even have to be a member to leave a review! And I like detailed reviews ;) just to let you know.**


	12. Sam POV

**CHAPTER –look in the upright corner and insert chapter number here- :) Anywho at the request of twialleyholic-OCD I have made some of this chapter in Sam's POV, oh and BTW I'm giving Sam a couple of kids because if Jacob has one then certainly Sam and Emily do.**

**Many hugs and cookies to twialleyholic-OCD!!!!**

**Once again… I OWN LIZZY XD **

**But no one else. Especially not Edward. –Sigh-**

-If you wanna know the POV read the author's note-

I held Emily on my arm as we walked through the night and into the house. I looked over at my beloved and she gave me an angelic smile. My heart filled with warmth along with pain as I saw the three slash scars on her face. The common sting I feel never dulled or nor did I ever become numb to it. I unlocked the door for her and turned to her.

"Emily, I have to call the pack for our nightly meeting. Will you be ok here by yourself with the kids and all?" I asked.

She giggled a little. Much to my pleasure to be able to hear her sweet voice, and nodded adding on to it, "You ask me that every night and the answer is always the same. I'll be fine! Now go on and don't be home too late." I nodded and kissed her cheek lightly; the feeling of her soft skin under my lips never seized to send shivers through me.

I unwillingly left the house, tying my clothes into a knot around my leg, and shifted.

Once I was in wolf form, I automatically waited to hear Jacob's mental voice. Being second in command meant we met up just a little earlier than the rest of pack. I listened, but didn't hear anything.

_Jacob?_ I called through my mind. I got no response.

Well maybe something at home was keeping him, he was sometimes late, he loves to spend time with his family. He spends all day with them sometimes; I wished that my kids and I had that kind of relationship; they always spend quality time with each other. And on top if that Lizzy never wears anything inappropriate, not skirts or even T-shirts! I wish that my kids had that kind of respect for me and their mother. Plus whenever Jacob finally joins us he is usually in a pretty good mood.

I waited for the appropriate amount of time for Jacob to get here.

I decided to follow his scent.

I caught wind of it and sped off in the direction of his house.

_Oh_. I thought. _He_ _must still be with his family, I'll leave him alone_. But his scent was about an hour old… I couldn't catch a fresh scent. I also caught the faint scent of… a Cullen. A growl ripped through me as I raced as fast as my legs could carry me to Jacob's house, the only fresh scent was Lizzy's scent, but I didn't catch Bella's.

I broke through the trees to see Jacob's broken and mangled corpse lying near the bushes, and the Cullens' scent was all over it.

My vision glowed red and pain with a mixture of rage rocked through me. We would never hear Jacob's voice again. Never hear his sarcastic remarks again. Never hear him make another bet with Embry and Quil. Never hear him growl when he lost control. Never again. I turned on my heels and ran to our usual meeting place, while I ran I coordinated. I wanted the plan to be read what happened and what our plan of attack was.

Slowly the rest of the pack came in for our nightly patrol. I replayed what I had seen in my mind over again repeating that we don't let our emotions in the way. We didn't have time for those. Though I only smelled Lizzy's scent I knew Bella wouldn't run off with Cullen without her. So we had to act quickly or they would leave town.

When they all heard what happened, there was a mix of horrible sadness and uncontrollable rage, hearing it everyone else's mind only fueled my own. Growls filled the night air.

We all turned in unison and took off back to the scene if the crime, we all sought revenge for our comrades' death, which was good because it got us in the zone to take down a vampire. When we arrived to the house they all got into position, luckily Bella and Edward were in the house now. It would make it all the easier.

We heard hard whispers coming from inside the house, the tone the conversation had was one of sadness and regret. It sickened me. They didn't bother mourning when Jacob died, but they're about to mourn for the murderer?

After the whispers seized, we saw the killer himself walk out of the door with a business like expression. He stood in front of us and closed his eyes, inviting us to slay him. His arrogance only made me want to kill him slower. I got into a crouch and was about to spring when I heard a shrill voice call "stop" at us.

I froze and whipped my head around to see Lizzy standing in the doorway with an expression of hopelessness. She made her way to take a position in front of Edward. Wait, why is she protecting him?! He _killed_ her _Dad_! And they were so close too! I couldn't believe the very nerve this girl had!

Edward leaned down and whispered hastily into her ear "what are you doing?" but she shushed him, much to his distain. Just then, Bella came through the doorway, she gasped lightly and her eyes shone with tears as she saw her daughter standing defensively in front of the monster.

**(AN- read the next paragraph carefully, I know it's a pain to read a ridiculously long paragraph but trust me)**

"Look, I know that you all are my Uncles and Aunt," We all felt Leah jerk at that when she said that. Wait, how did she know?! "But you never understood what took place at our house. Ever since I was born- and before that it happened to Mom- Jacob, and no I will not refer him as my father, beat us daily. You were all oblivious to this." How is that possible? Jacob was always a model father! But why else would Lizzy defend a Cullen? Is it possible that Jacob could have… no! I won't break my trust in Jacob so easily! The other members on the pack had similar thoughts to mine. "He… well I'm not exactly how this all works but he apparently 'blocked his thoughts' from you all," Ok block his thoughts? Well… Jacob _was_ always good at things like that… and Lizzy seemed way too grown up to be thirteen… maybe it's all true. I didn't want to believe, I truly shuddered at the dream of Jacob hurting either Lizzy or Bella. But Bella had always seemed distant and not as outspoken as she used to be. And she was a lot clumsier lately… oh my god. "And I'm guessing you all know about Edward and my Mom's relationship and how he was… gone before. He makes Mom happier than I've ever seen her, in the past hours I've seen a significant change in her demeanor and her overall mood. Now, you are all here to punish him for wrongfully killing Jacob. I wanted to explain that, that isn't true! Jacob was about to _kill_ Mom and I! You were at the party so you don't know this, but Edward is the reason we are both alive." I can't imagine trying to kill his family, I looked over to Bella. I knew that if Lizzy was lying then her face would surely show it. But her face- unfortunately- showed no sign of waver. I'd clung to the hope that this was all a sick joke. Edward saved our lives, and I feel I owe him because he has made improvements to our lives and given me something I haven't experienced… _ever_!" Lizzy's voice was filled with so much emotion it scared me; she _really_ felt this way. It was all true. She stared into each of our eyes, finally resting on mine to say what Edward apparently gave her. "Hope." She breathed. That word had so much emotion, power and message behind it. It meant so much. "Edward has brought me _hope_. And if you want to get to Edward," she spread her feet. "Then you will have to go through me!"

Everyone's mind was, for once, silent. Nobody had any thoughts outside of astonishment. I realized that Lizzy was telling nothing but the truth. Plus, when you thought about it, it made sense. The fact that Jacob hid his thoughts from us matched Jacob's character. It pained me to think I'd once somewhat looked up to him; I thought that he was using an affective discipline manner, but nothing like _abuse_. Jacob was gone, so I'd never have my chance to give him a piece of my mind. All of the pack was in a state of hate. And my emotions were the same. For thirteen years we'd never suspected what was really going on; we were so ignorant. Lizzy and Bella were hurting for thirteen years and we thought nothing was going on! If only we'd found out sometime before this. We could have stopped it! We could have protected them from the monster Jacob really is. And Edward wasn't the killer. He was their savior. It was sick to think we were ready to murder him not five minutes ago; I couldn't even think about it now.

I signaled for us to take our leave, and we all ran back into the forest, leaving them behind.

**Ok so I know, it didn't move the plot forward but I agreed that it would be good for you all to see Sam's** **thoughts during her speech. Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo review! Because I don't think I did Sam all that well…**


	13. Sunrise

**Alrighty so I got some reviews for the last chapter, and yes I know the last chapter wasn't the best but I felt you needed to know what's going on in the pack's mind, but I was told it was still pretty good :P yay!**

**Ok so last night my best friend Lexie (her username is 1lexie12 on here) and I went to the school's basketball game and we are sitting there talking (paying no attention to the game whatsoever) and I was telling her my poem I am going to perform at this drama competition and she was in the middle of a sentence when she was telling me what she thought of it and she said "cat". She was saying "Well what I think – cat." She told me she was trying to think and talk at the same time :P lol ANYWAYZ so she is a fan of this story (that's what BFFs are for) and in my AN in the last chapters I've been saying "I own Lizzy!" she tells me something that makes me realize I am the most retarded retard out there!**

**Ok so you know how in Breaking Dawn, Jacob goes to the park and meets that chick. And guess what her name was. Lizzie. I was about 2 LETTERS away from spelling "Lizzy" with and "ie" instead of a "y". And if I did that then I would have been so retarded BECAUSE I don't own "Lizzie" but I own "Lizzy". Haha try saying the last sentence out loud and tell me it doesn't sound weird.**

**Anyway so thank 1lexie12 for pointing that out to me.**

Lizzy POV (ya'll know you missed her :P)

I watched as the wolves' hind legs dug into the ground as they sped away; I watched until I could no longer see them. My heart rate slowed to a semi normal pace as I realized I'd _actually_ saved Edward. I didn't even dream that my speech would work; I was only going to do it as a feeble attempt, not expecting it to actually take effect.

I was only vaguely aware of my mom having me in a death grip hug and sobbing sputtering out "That was so stupid are you crazy?!" and "Thank you!" she was torn between scolding me and thanking heaven for what I did. It was pretty funny. When she released me, she made her way over to Edward to hug him as tightly as a human can. He leaned down and kissed her passionately, I turned away. I remembered how when we first met he told me mom was tempting in a "human way". Shudder.

I looked back to see Mom making her way into the house; giving Edward and I some alone time. Thanks. I really was nervous about what he would say, would he be mad? I don't know but _did_ just save him. Just thinking the words made me smile.

He walked over, at human pace, over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked down, not meeting his gaze; I still wasn't sure how he felt about my little display. I'd revealed a lot of things I never wanted to let out in the open. I worried he might think I was way over obsessing about that "hope" thing; but that was how I truly felt. He must think I'm such a freak. I'd never had a father that loved me, and I guess I'd let myself hope that maybe, just maybe, one day… Edward could be the father I never had. I guess it was stupid to let my hopes get so high.

When I looked up I saw his onyx colored eyes staring into mine. He brought me closer and stroked my hair; I had just now noticed the stinging tears that trailed down my cheek.

"Why would you think I'd be mad?" He whispered over my head. I shook my head under his hand. I honestly didn't know; Jacob always got mad at everything I did. Didn't everyone react like that? II heard his sharp intake of breath. He pulled away to look at me.

"Lizzy, you haven't experienced any other reactions besides Jacob's. You don't know how everyone else reacts; there are different people with different personalities. There is a better and brighter world out there Lizzy, you just have to branch out and find it." I numbly nodded, I knew that other people were different but I just couldn't imagine anyone else's ways to react to something. Edward was right; there were other people out there with different personalities, I just had to find them.

He hugged me tighter, "Lizzy?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I mumbled.

"D-do I _really_ give you hope?" He stammered. I was surprised at the raw emotion that leaked into his voice. I nodded again. "Yes Edward, everything I said was true; I didn't say that stuff to hear myself talk." I chuckled in an effort to lighten the mood, "I'm deeper than you think."

He chuckled stiffly, "Lizzy, it makes me so… well I can't find a descriptive enough word to describe it but… I feel incredible that I can bring that much happiness into your life. I have seen all you have gone through, and it breaks my heart, and hurts me more than you know. It makes me feel useful to be able to do that. And… it makes me feel… loved." He finished with a smile. I couldn't believe it. He wasn't made, he didn't reject the way I felt. I knew that Mom would be thing to keep him here, which brought me to an even higher point knowing he'll be here as long as Mom is. If she can survive the long years of abuse, she can take on anything. I don't give Mom enough credit; she's much stronger than I thought. And finally she is being rewarded for it. Edward. Edward is her reward; and it's plain to see that she sees him like that too.

I looked over to see the sun peek over the horizon; it brought me hope. Hope for a new day. Hope for a new life.

**Sooooooooooooooooooooo take my poll! Do u want the epilogue as the next chapter OR do you want me to keep going and let them have a little father/ daughter and edward/bella fluff next?**

**PLAYLIST FOR THE STORY (aka some songs I listened to while writing the story)**

**Face Down- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Dreaming with a Broken Heart- John Mayer**

**Your Guardian Angel- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Decode- Paramore**

**Bring Me to Life- Evanescence**

**Sweet Sacrifice- Evanescence**

**My Immortal- Evanescence**

**Never Too Late- Three Days Grace**

**CaramellDanson (AN- XD XD XD It's true!)**


	14. Daybreak

**Ok sorry I haven't updated in forever. But (as some of you may know) I have started a new story :D yay! It's called "Changes" and…. Well if you were all that interested in knowing what it was about you'd just go read the summary. Lol well to the fluffiness! Oh yeah and I'm gonna have one teeny tiny little last piece of info, maybe not in this chappie but before the epilogue. –Ducks as a reader throws a virtual water balloon- DON'T FRET; it's actually not all that big of a deal…**

Lizzy POV

Edward and I stood there in the yard just holding each other as the sun rose; digesting what we had said. I was thrilled that I would get the father I'd always dreamed of, the father that wouldn't hit us when – if- he got mad. The father that actually cared for me and loved me. And what makes Edward an even better father is the fact that I knew he'd love me as his own even though I wasn't; I was the spawn of a monster- but it didn't matter to him. I knew he wouldn't betray mom or me, as Jacob had.

Edward leaned his head up and murmured about how I was going to catch a cold, and pulled me inside. I was shocked for a minute- I'd never heard of my father caring about my health or not, well I suppose I have a lot to learn about the subject.

Mom was there waiting with a tear streaked face- for the first time in thirteen years- the tears were ones of happiness. As the sky went from black to grey, I started to feel a little of the lack of sleep of the previous night. Though I wasn't all that tired- I had slept all the way through the afternoon yesterday. I couldn't believe Jacob was _really_ gone! As in not coming back; and I wouldn't wake up in my bed with Jacob waiting to give me pounding. I stared at Edward and saw that he should have been my father from the very beginning- I knew he was. The way we connected on a Father/ Daughter level was one that I'd never had with Jacob. And I saw the way he looked at Mom and I knew that he should have been her husband all along- but I remembered what he told and I realized just exactly how much he realized he should have been in Jacob's place and how horrible he must feel. I knew he could read the realization that came to so I put my hand on his shoulder in reassurance.

He looked at me with pain in his eyes; I put on a warm smile to show him that it was alright. Edward's character wasn't that hard to judge- he can be arrogant, he can be smug, but most of all… he loves to take the blame for everything.

He chuckled lightly.

"Now Bella, how would you feel about seeing my family again? Now that the werewolves are gone I know Alice has already seen this conversation-"

"Wait no one ever told me about the pack's mind nonsense. Mom," I turned to her. "What did you mean 'Can't hid your mind from the pack forever'?"

I guess Edward decided it was his place to tell me all about it. "Well Lizzy, you know how I can read minds; well when the pack is in 'wolf form' they can hear whatever thought is going through whichever one of their minds. So Jacob had to avoid thinking about the abuse while in wolf form, because if he remembered anything about what he did to you or Bella," Pain flashed across his face. "Then the pack would have automatically realized what was going on."

"Ok… I guess I have a vague picture of what you're talking about…"

He and Mom chuckled. "Well back to my original question," He turned to Mom. "Would you like to see my family again? I bet Alice is ecstatic right now." Mom nodded but worry flickered across her face. She leaned up and whispered something in his ear- while she was hastily whispering her eyes would dart to me. I knew it was about me.

She pulled away and Edward nodded. "Lizzy?" He addressed me directly. "Would you like to meet my family? Their all vampires. Would you be comfortable with that?" His eyes were careful and apprehensive. Was he serious?

_Why wouldn't I want to?_

I gave Edward my answer through my mind.

He laughed and nodded to Mom, she let out a sigh of relief. Edward turned to me again as I yawned rather loudly.

"You should get to bed, it's late- or should I say early. I plan on going tonight and it wouldn't help if you passed out in my house." He gave me that stupid sly grin. I rolled my eyes in response and trudged off to bed. When my head hit the pillow I was asleep, getting lost in dreams that were –literally for once in my life- beautiful.

**Ok I now it's excruciatingly short but here are a couple of reasons**

**-I'm mad because I got yelled at by my writing teacher today about a stupid paper I wrote (I know, hard to believe I would get yelled at for my writing! Lol :P)**

**-I am reading a fanfiction I am currently addicted to**

**-I have to update "Changes"**


	15. Meet the Cullens

**Ok so here is the fluffy goodness I know you all love! Well not all of it is fluffy… Oh and I just want to give all over my reviewers/ readers a cookie. And I saw reviewers/readers is because when I finish this story there will be people who only read completed stories, will be readings this and will want some cookies too! **

**-hands everyone cookies and your favorite junk food and a free DVD copy of "Twilight"-**

**Wow I'm generous aren't I? :P lol**

Lizzy POV

When I woke up, I looked out of my window to see the sun was fading away over the horizon.

_Wow, had I really slept the whole day away? Ugh, I'm such a waste._

I crawled out of bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and went to the mirror to cover my bruises as I usually did. It took me about thirty seconds- and I had already applied half my makeup- that there was almost no need for that anymore. And I say almost for two reasons, 1) I'm a girl, I wear makeup 2) The bruises Jacob had left as a "lovely" parting gift for me still weren't completely healed.

I chuckled lightly to myself as my heavy mood I usually had, lifted; I had a better view on life. My darkest night had finally ended and I was ready to live my life as a normal teenage girl.

I walked out of my room and into the hallway, dressed and presentable. I had walked into the living room to see Mom pacing nervously and Edward trying to calm her, unsuccessfully.

"Sweetheart, of course they'd be happy to see you! Elated! Please Bella." He took her chin in his hand and stared into her eyes. "Don't worry, their very excited to see you." He finally seemed to notice my presence.

"And you too, I'm pretty sure Alice, my sister, has a whole wardrobe set out for you." I hadn't clearly understood what he meant. So I remembered back to the little TV I'd watched in my life to look for a stereotype of a shopaholic. I only recalled snobby, anorexic, petty girls shopping all day and every day. I shuddered.

"Should I be afraid?" I asked in a teasing tone.

He shrugged. "Well besides the "_snobby, anorexic, and petty_" part- you should be _very_ afraid."

I half snorted and shuddered. I hated being dressed up or anything; that's why it didn't bother me that much just to wear plain long-sleeved T-shirts and faded jeans my whole life.

"Haha. Now can we just leave already?" He laughed and held open the door for Mom and I. When I walked outside, I turned to the garage to go into our Rabbit. But a hard, cold hand caught my arm.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"To the car…" It sounded more like a question.

"Well, I thought you might want to drive my car, that has things like- oh I don't know- a heater? A working radio?" He turned me around, and I was staring at a silver Volvo. I'd always been intrigued in cars, but because of Jacob I'd never had the chance to find out any makes and models or anything like that.

I walked up the pretty Volvo and ran my hand over the hood.

Edward was at my side and laughed my ignorance.

"Not ignorance, I was laughing at your amusement. It's very comical." I just rolled my eyes; I was in too happy a mood to start something with him. Plus –technically- he held the authority of the family now. I smiled at the thought.

He opened the back door for me, and I gratefully slid in. He then brought Mom out and opened passenger door for her –like any gentleman. He stepped in last and turned the key in the ignition. He then turned the heater on high, which then I greedily shoved my numb hands into the vents. My finger tips slowly thawed as the trees whizzed by. A powerful emotion hit when they laced their fingers in each others'. It was a happy emotion, don't get me wrong, but it was startling because it was so overwhelming.

The dark covered the sky completely before we had even got there. It was pitch black and I had no idea how Edward could drive so well with no headlights on. Then I remembered his stupid superior senses. Then I remembered his _other_ superior sense. So I started to mentally sing the most obnoxious song known to man.

_Women are you ready to join us now?_

_Hands in the air, we will show you how._

_Come and try,_

_Caramell will be your guide (be your guide)_

_So come and move your hips sing_

_Oa-ah-ah_

_Look at you two hips do it_

_La-la-la_

_You and me, can sing this melody_

_Owah-owah-ah-oh_

_Dance to the beat,_

_Wave your hands together_

_Come feel the heat, forever and forever._

_Listen and Learn_

_It is time for prancing._

_Now we are here with Caramel Dancing_

_O-o-owah-owah_

_O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh_

_O-o-owah-owah_

_O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh_

_From Sweden to Uk, we will bring our song._

_Australia, USA, and you people at Hong Kong_

_They have heard,_

_This means all around the world…._

I continued until I had run out of lyrics, and I was about ready to rip my hair out because I couldn't get the song out of my head.

I heard laughter from the driver's seat as my own plan backfired and blew up in my face.

We made a sharp turn and we were suddenly going through a narrow path, barely missing collision with trees.

We made it to a house that had light streaming out from every window and crack, illuminating the darkness of the forest. I heard Mom's breathe quicken and Edward stroked the back of her hand lovingly. That made me wonder if I would ever have a love as strong as Mom and Edward's. Their bond was so permanent and unbreakable… I only hoped I would be as lucky one day. We got out of the car and Edward made his way over to me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"You're so much more desirable to human males than you know Lizzy. You don't have to worry about it; the only thing you have to worry is about which one of your many suitors –which you will have- to pick. If any of them at all." Wow, he was starting to sound like a father already.

Mom stared openly at us, obviously wondering what the hell I must have been thinking. He only shook his head and led us into the house. It was open and lit inside, it amazed me. I definitely hadn't expected that this was what a vampires' house to look like. Off to the side there were a man and a woman. The man's' beauty caught me off guard; he looked as if he should be at a photo shoot right now. I looked over to the woman and her complete and utter kindness that radiated from her shocked me. I'd never seen anyone be so completely happy and loving. Then again I hadn't met anyone outside the pack and grandpa Charlie. Only three times, I counted.

I concluded that gorgeousness was a characteristic you gained when you crossed into the world of immortality.

A wave of awkwardness fell over the room.

I pretended to be entranced in the beauty of the house, and wanted to look at every miniscule detail.

The man cleared his throat and spoke.

"Nice to see you again son," he held out his hand, he looked uncomfortable. Edward smiled brightly and took him into a hug. The man froze for a moment then thawed and hugged him back. It was sweet father/son scene.

They released each other and Edward was ambushed by the woman – which I guessed to be his mother- she pulled him into a death grip embrace and broken sobs burst through her lips. His father soothed her by rubbing her back.

When Edward and his mother had their Hallmark moment, they all turned to stare at me questioningly and back at Mom with sorrow in their big, golden eyes. His mother and Fathers' eyes darted between us so fast I couldn't keep up. I was getting just a bit self conscious; I smoothed out my hair and turned my head, pretending to be in awe once more. I nervously fidgeted; the silence was piercing.

I heard his father clear his throat.

"Well my, what a pretty young lady." I murmured back a "thank you", knowing he would hear it with perfect clarity.

"Who is she Edward?" He asked in a sugar sweet voice. It vaguely reminded me of the times Jacob and I were with the pack and he would sugar coat his every word telling them how much he adored me and how lucky he was. I was getting slightly annoyed, I didn't enjoy sugar coating.

"We'll get to that, but first I think you have something you'd like to say to Bella."

The man's eyes flickered to his wife and she nodded, encouraging him forward.

"Bella, we are so very sorry about everything that went wrong when we left. We never expected that you would be in such danger. It pains me to even dream about you being hurt. I'm so very sorry. I speak on behalf of everyone when I say, we don't ask for forgiveness, we don't deserve such a gift, and we only want you to know we are sorry. So sorry, I wish I had a more descriptive word." Mom stood silent and I turned my head to see her reaction, I mean how can anyone resist such a heartfelt apology? I mean they did wasn't even intentional.

She stammered and I thought I could see his father hold back a laugh.

"Carlisle," She blurted out. "Of course I forgive you, there was nothing to forgive! I mean I made a wrong choice and it was my fault." My heart sunk. She'd told me she hadn't regretting marrying Jacob. I bit my lip, fighting back the tears.

Of course, Edward being… well Edward, heard what my problem was and leaned down and whispered something in Mom's ear. Regret flickered across her face and she hastily rushed her words out to me.

"O-oh sweetie I didn't mean it like that! You know I don't, what I told you was nothing but the truth!"

"I know Mom; I'm just a bit sensitive is all. My fault." All my fault.

Edwards' parents' faces grew apprehensive when I called her "Mom", and they both turned to Edward, I knew that look on their faces. I used it when I wanted to tell Edward something. Even though it was silent to me, to Edward, he was being bombarded by millions of leading and imaginative questions.

Edward occasionally nodded and shook his head. Then Edward started talking to them out loud, but it was so fast I didn't catch a word of it. I was pretty sure he was telling them my and Mom's story. As his words zipped by, his parents' faces turned from confused, to pain, to sympathy, then to love. Except I wasn't sure who exactly the love was directed at.

I was suddenly being tightly embraced by Edward's mother.

"Oh you poor thing! You are so brave! Are you hungry? Thirsty? Do you want something human to eat? Oh…" She rambled on, it took me a minute to figure out she was referring to the abuse.

"Oh… um… no thank you, I'm ok um…" She looked at me at arm's length and smiled brightly.

"Oh call me Esme."

"Esme."

I smiled back trying to reassure her. His father- Carlisle- I'd heard Mom call him, just looked at me in awe. That self conscious feeling from earlier was back and badder than ever. He looked sympathetic and also…loving? I wasn't too sure.

"I know, she's amazing isn't she?" He answered Carlisle's mental question. An incriminating blush colored my cheeks as I heard him compliment me.

"Yes Alice, you can come down now." Edward groaned.

A small figure flew down the stairs and was suddenly hanging off of Mom's neck.

"I missed you! I missed you! I missed you! I MISSED YOUUUU!" She blurted out at Mom, she looked shaken a bit. But I was relieved when I saw her give her a big welcoming hug back at her.

"I missed you too Alice!"

She stepped back and took a good look at Mom. I half expected her to call her old.

"Bella!" She scolded. "I see I haven't rubbed off on you one bit! Your fashion sense- scratch that- I'm not even sure you even _have_ any fashion sense whatsoever- you and I need to go shopping ASAP. But first-" She disappeared and reappeared two feet in front of me. She was invading my personal bubble.

"Hi! I'm your Auntie Alice! We are gonna be BFFs! I see that you have your Mother's fashion sense, now I have a couple closets full of clothes I bought for you to try on." She tried to lead me to the stairs, but Edward stopped her.

"No Alice, at least wait for everyone to meet her before you torture her, that's IF she wants to try on clothes at all." He glared.

She snorted and turned to me. "He is _such_ a kill joy, now I know you want to spend some quality time with your Auntie don't you?" She flashed me a puppy dog face.

"Alice…" He snarled warningly.

"No, its fine, of course I want to spend quality time with Auntie Alice." I said grinning. That earned me a pat on the head from Auntie Alice.

"Good girl!"

I expected Edward to press it further but apparently something else grabbed his attention.

"Emmett." He groaned.

A big figure jumped from the banister and landed behind me, I squeaked but didn't dare turn around. I knew what happened in the horror movies. A booming voice called from the figure.

"HOLA! I'm your Uncle Emmett! And this," He put his ghost white hand in front of my face. "Is my hand! Though I'm sure you're smart enough to have figured that out already." I was captured in yet _another_ rock hard hug.

"Em…." Edward growled, why couldn't his family greet me?

"Because he was thinking something I didn't want him to think." Edward answered. **(AN- No, Emmett was not being a pervert and thinking naughty thoughts about Lizzy! I didn't want any confusion)**

Uncle Emmett's facial expression changed to one of teasing.

"Wow Edward, you have a daughter and you're _still_ a virgin! That's a new low for even you!"That comment gave me better insight into Uncle Emmett's character. The joke was pretty funny but I made sure not to laugh or even find it funny in my thoughts. Which was hard as you probably already guessed.

Then, two more figures ran down the stairs.

Two blondes stood a good ten feet away from me; I was relieved that at least someone was respecting my personal space. But the distance seemed cold. The blonde girl was unbelievably brilliant, but her mouth was mashed in a hard line and her eye brows furrowed. The blonde boy didn't seem to resent me like the girl but he looked extremely uncomfortable. My instincts told me to stay away, which I happily listened to and slightly cringed into Mom's side.

"Rose…" Edward said cautiously, only fueling my imagination and telling me she didn't exactly enjoy me being her. She didn't seem too happy about Mom either.

"Edward. I knew you were hopelessly in love but this…" She pointed toward me. "Is unimaginable." I cringed further into Mom's side, I was right. More than right. She _hated_ me.

Carlisle stepped forward. "Rosalie, your resentment is completely unjust, you don't know what this girl has been through-"

"Oh yes, I'm sure she's been through worse than anyone has ever been through, I guess my pain doesn't matter anymore!" Edward snarled and leapt forward until he was in her face.

"Yes Rosalie, your right! Let's all bow down and soothe your pain for the next hundred thousand years because you are just so fragile! Because your pain is the only pain that can be acknowledged! Now she has been through thirteen _years_ of abuse and she isn't almost one hundred years old! She has been suffering and just started moving on TODAY; you've had almost a century to go on! Now do you see your misjudgment?" He glared at her, and she glared right back. Apparently she wasn't one to back down.

"Go upstairs." Carlisle ordered. She huffed.

"Come on Emmett!" She hollered. He turned to me for a brief second.

"Bye Lizzy, and just remember," He said dead serious while he held up his hand. "This is my hand." He cracked a smile and I couldn't help but return it.

"EEEMMMEEETTT!" We heard an angry voice call from upstairs.

"Oh bye- COMING ROSIE!" He then disappeared upstairs. I giggled, Uncle Emmett was funny.

"So! Who wants to go get some dinner and a movie?" Esme asked.

**Ok soooo? I know it wasn't complete fluffy goodness but it was still good wasn't it? –starts to hyperventilate- DIDN'T YOU? **


	16. A Night Out

-No Author Note- (shocking!)

Lizzy POV

I _thought_ we were just going to leave and go catch a movie after dinner, but I suppose I was wrong.

How about after we decide to leave I spend _an_ _hour_ getting a makeover from Aunt Alice. She made me try on a variety of things; from sultry things –which Mom or Edward didn't approve of- to things that covered ups o much you'd think I was a nun. But after many rejected items, Aunt Alice finally found what she thought must have made me look "perfect" for the night**. (Pic on profile)**

Mom and Edward protested a little bit, but Aunt Alice's skills in persuasion won over everything else.

"Come on, with six vampires guarding her, her virginity is sure to be intact by the end of the night." She'd said.

That was enough to make Mom blush and be quiet, but with Edward she had to argue a bit more with. I didn't want to go into it but eventually we all piled into two separate cars. Edward was driving with Mom in the passenger's seat, leaving me to me by the window with Uncle Jasper (Aunt Alice had told me his name) sitting against the other window staring blankly out the window. Aunt Alice was between us and she'd told me why I couldn't be in the middle, because Uncle Jasper still had trouble controlling his thirst. It made me a bit uncomfortable.

Carlisle, Esme, and Uncle Emmett were driving the Mercedes behind us. I was happy that Aunt Rose had let him come, it would have sucked without him. I expected –again- that we would just go get some food before the movie. It took me until we pulled up to McDonald's to figure out that vampires didn't eat. So I obviously self conscious as my new family was leaning over the table gawking as I slowly chewed my burger and fries. People stared at our table with weirded out looks on their faces, I wanted to evaporate.

A couple of times if my chewing slowed I'd get questions from them about why I had slowed down and what are my eating habits… I ate quicker than usual in n attempt to flee the restaurant.

When we had arrived at the movies, I'd told them I had never seen a movie before. They all gasped and delved into an argument amongst themselves as to which movie to show me first. I tried to hide my face as their shouting got louder and one of them –probably Carlisle-would yell something like "WE ARE NOT LETTING HER WATCH A RATED R MOVIE!"And Uncle Emmett most likely being the one to suggest it.

It eventually came down to either this movie called "Twilight" or "The Uninvited". They thought I'd be able to handle a scary movie so they chose to pick either a movie about a psychotic lady or vampires. I suggested watching the movie with the crazy woman because I didn't want a movie about vampires to hit a nerve, I could only imagine Uncle Emmett screaming and cursing out the screen if the vampires ate a steak or died in the sunlight. I wanted anything but for Uncle Emmett to draw more attention to us than necessary.

So based on my preference we walked into "The Uninvited". It was… weird. I mean after the Mom dies the Dad hooks up with the nurse and the girl is paranoid? I didn't get it at all! **(AN- ok this is NOT how I feel about the film… I've actually never seen it. I've been writing fanfics so much I never watch TV so I had to go online and find a movie and read a review about it, sorry about people who thought it was a good movie. I apologize if you are offended.)** Ok I know I'd never seen a movie before but I knew when something was good and it wasn't.

I couldn't tell if everyone thought the same way because I couldn't hear much of anything above Uncle Jaspers' and Uncle Emmett's recap on how fake the effects were. I wasn't fazed by the effects because I knew they were all fake, I knew they weren't really hurt or anything. I knew what real pain felt like. I felt disgusted throughout the movie as the actors faked screamed; sure it took guts to scream when you weren't hurt! Yeah right. It took guts to _not_ scream when you were being tortured. I told them I had to go to the bathroom, Mom followed me.

"Sweetie is something wrong?" She asked when we got into the bathroom.

"No Mom it's just… different."

"Well it takes a little getting used to- trust me, they're really good people." She reassured me.

I gawked at her. Had she really thought I hadn't been enjoying myself and that I didn't already love –most- of them?

"M-mom, you honestly think I don't like them? I love them! I just… never have been out before."

She took me in her arms. "I'm sorry Lizzy."

"Sorry? For what?"

She sighed. "For being such a horrible mother, no matter how scared I was of Jacob I should have done everything in my power to get you out of there. God, I feel so idiotic for making you promise me that you'd stick it out until college! Ugh! Lizzy I'm more sorry than I could ever express to you! I mean you have been deprived of all of your childhood experiences! I mean you've never even been o a movie for god sakes!" She paced hastily; I was thankful that the restroom was empty, this would definitely cause stares.

"Mom- MOM!" I contemplated slapping her and the pros and cons.

Her breathing regulated and her eyes closed for a moment.

"I-I'm sorry I flew off the handle like that its just… I've been feeling so guilty lately and, I just had to let you know that!"

"It's ok Mom, I love you."

"I love you too sweetie."

When we walked out I noticed a group of boys a good three years older than me staring. And what they were staring at was anything but my face. Ugh, such pigs.

I felt Edward's arms wrap around my shoulders as he threw them a death glare; they cringed back and quickly walked into theatre 8.

I could hear Uncle Emmett doing everything in his power not to go into a laughing fit. Edward never thawed out as we walked out of the theatre. He then released my shoulders and we all crossed the street to our cars –hand in hand-. I felt like a preschooler, I need to be lead somewhere and everywhere.

When we got back to the house Esme and Carlisle offered us to spend the night; Mom gratefully accepted. Now Mom was able to sleep in Edward's room- but that only left the little matter of myself and where I would sleep. Aunt Alice offered to let me stay with her in her room, I declined politely. I could only imagine what she would do to me and how many designers' names would be involved. I asked if I could just sleep on the couch in the living room, they agreed without another word.

I thought about the night and I was on the verge of sleep when I felt a cold hand stroke my arm. I thought it was Uncle Emmett so I opened my eyes with a sarcastic remark all set and ready. Except it wasn't Uncle Emmett.

It was Aunt Rosalie.

**Ok sorry for the cliffy but I just couldn't resist! Reviews make meh smile!**


	17. Happiness or Responsibilities?

**Hola, I know a lot of you couldn't review chapter 16, and I know why. Because I deleted my Author Notes so it told you that you already reviewed it, but hopefully you can review this one!**

Lizzy POV

I stared up at her perfectly symmetrical face in silence; I wondered why Edward or someone had come down to do something…

"If you're wondering where they are, they're out hunting. They trust me enough not to kill you, and your mother is sleeping in Edward's room." She stated bluntly.

"Ok…" That's all I could muster.

"I don't hate you, you know."

"… uh –huh."

Her face contorted. "You don't believe me do you?"

I just turned my head away from her penetrating gaze. How could I believe her? Did she remember how she talked about me as if I wasn't even there? I felt hurt and she expected me to just say "ok'' like it was all fine and dandy?

"Look, I reacted that way because… well it was just a touchy subject is all." I turned my head back to her. "I know you're smart enough to have figured out that werewolves and vampires are enemies, fated to fight til the death." Suddenly my dream from a couple of days ago flew back at me.

_I was walking in the forest of Forks. Not La Push. That was weird, since when do I take the time to walk somewhere other than La Push?_

_Realizing this I turned on my heels in the direction of home, though it was home everything around me was screaming to turn away and run._

_I didn't understand these signals; I mean its home why wouldn't I go there?_

_As I walked closer I started to feel… different… _

_Then a giant russet wolf stood about 10 yards away from me; why didn't I run? I had a feeling in my gut that as long as I didn't get closer… it wouldn't hurt me. Not that it had a conscious, but that it couldn't hurt me over here._

_Then a visible barrier was between us, and I saw a line in the ground that stretched as far as my eyes could see._

_He lunged._

_I cringed and waited for the ripping and snarling; when I looked after a few seconds I saw he was trying to push the barrier away. But he couldn't._

_I didn't know it was a dream which made it all the scarier, but the wolf rung some kind of faint bell in my head._

_The way he snarls so hatefully as if he is screaming profanities… the way he looks way too big to be a normal wolf… the familiar hate in his black eyes…_

_I wasn't alone anymore. I looked to my sides to see 8 unfamiliar people._

_One was a small, black haired girl. She snarled at the wolf. The one next to her was tall and had blonde hair, he was holding her back._

_There was a tall brawny man standing next to a beautiful blonde woman, then there was a blonde man with a caramel colored haired woman next to him._

_There were two more but I couldn't see their faces._

_Everyone's stance suddenly came to my mind; they looked like they were… defending me. Why would they waste their time defending me? I've never met them, I'm nothing to them._

_Then I saw their fangs when the brawny man growled menacingly. They were vampires…_

_The wolf wasn't alone either, other wolves joined him to outnumber the vampires._

_The other two vampires were now perfectly clear, Edward, in all his vampireness._

_And an unfamiliar woman… though she looked familiar too. Her hair was so familiar to me; her body shape was so known. Who was she?_

_She suddenly leapt forward and took a protective stance right in front of me, unlike the others who were only at my sides._

_I looked at her closely and slowly her looks changed. Changed to look like my mother._

_She leaned down to my level and spoke in my Mother's voice._

"_Who am I?"_

_With that last line, the barrier broke down, and the russet wolf pounced on her back with a flash of lighting._

I couldn't hear anything Aunt Rosalie was saying.

The people from my dream were the Cullens! Ugh I'm such a freaking idiot! How could I not realize that before?! I recognized them all! Except…

The woman next to Edward; at the end of my dream she turned into my Mom… Was she my mom?

"… so the reason I haven't been liking you is I couldn't believe Edward would accept you because you are the daughter of a werewolf-"

"Aunt Rose, was there any chance thirteen years ago that Mom would have been a vampire?"

She grew very silent and her face went hard. She seemed to be concentrating very hard on something.

"Yes…" She said hesitantly. "You're Mother had a very strong desire to become one of us so she could be with Edward forever. She feared getting older than seventeen."

Oh, that explained a lot. Whenever her birthday would come around, she would just sulk in her room refusing to eat or do anything (unless Dad ordered her to). I always figured it was because she didn't like getting old like other ladies.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she still had the desire to…" She trailed off.

I froze and I stared up at the ceiling… not seeing anything.

_Does_ Mom still want to be a vampire? _Would_ she do that? I turned my gaze toward the staircase. I wasn't sure how to think of that; if she did I wasn't sure how I would feel.

"Well, Lizzy do you forgive me? I promise I'll behave. I understand vaguely of your pain, and I hope that we could bond because I know Edward loves you like his own and I don't want to have a bad relationship with you."

"Sure, sure Aunt Rose, of course I forgive you."

Her voice went hard. "You still don't believe me."

"Oh, no it's not that it's just… I was thinking about Mom and being a vampire… I just don't know what to think of it."

Understanding crossed her features. "Oh I get it, don't worry, you're a smart girl and you'll figure out what to do." She kissed my forehead and then she was gone.

The only sound in the whole house was the monotonous ticking of the grandfather clock and the occasional sound of some animal outside.

I thought and thought and thought for what seemed to be an eternity. I decided it wouldn't help to just lay here and wonder; I had to get some answers. So I stood up and went to the stairs, I was at the top of the staircase to realize that Aunt Rose hadn't come out. I guessed she went hunting too.

I opened many doors because I didn't know which one belonged to Edward. I went into so many rooms I thought I was in a hotel or something. Then on the third floor, the last door in the hallways, I opened it expecting another dead end. But to my intense surprise, I saw Mom laying on a giant bed in the middle of the room. She looked so peaceful I decided it was best not to wake her.

As I was about to close the door I heard her start to mumble.

"hm… I don't know… it's been years… I'm not sure I want to be a vampire… because I have to think of Lizzy... I need to be there for her… I have responsibilities…" She was having a dream conversation.

She would give up forever with Edward for me?

That's not right, I mean she has her own life, and I shouldn't interfere with that.

I walked out of the room and back downstairs, with a new goal. I couldn't let Mom worry about me; she has to have happiness her way. I would show her that. One way or another.

**Ok sooooooo I have an idea and IT DOESN'T INVOLVE FLUFF! The plot just grew longer!**


	18. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**OK so I know a lot of you are confused and say stuff like "well isn't Lizzy half werewolf?"**

**Well no… and here is my logic**

**All the kids in La Push –minus the wolves- are human right? Do you agree?  
Ok good, NOW there technically is no such thing as a "half werewolf"… at least that's how I see it. Because if there was such thing then all of the kids would be half werewolf and there would be no humans in La Push.**

**And since Leah is the only female wolf in history that means it's safe to say Lizzy is not a wolf. THUS making Alice able to see her AND making everything alright with the Cullens!**

**Ok sorry if there was any confusion!**

Lizzy POV

I made sure to block my mind from Edward to cover my plan. I didn't want Mom to have to choose between me and her happiness, it just wasn't right.

I had stayed for a while thinking of this. I had contemplated running away but a few factors stood in my way.

1) Aunt Alice would see  
2) All the Cullens would find me no matter what because of my scent  
3) even if by some miracle I got away, Mom would refuse to be turned until I was safe

Thus bringing me to this conclusion. I would prove to Mom that I was independent and she didn't need to worry about me. I just didn't know how to do that…

Just then the sun came up over the horizon and the Cullens filed in. They all greeted me with a good morning and Edward came over to me.

"Lizzy, why are you up?"

I didn't block my mind directly, I just didn't think about my plans.

"Couldn't sleep." I said truthfully. I looked down.

"So… Rosalie apologized?"

"Yeah, it was really sweet and stuff…"

"So… how do you feel about your mom wanting to be… one of us?" He asked hesitantly.

"Well… I'm not sure yet, I guess I'm kind of neutral. Or maybe it hasn't sunk in." I sighed.

"Well I want you to know that you are the number one priority in life and your happiness means so much more than her own." I was aware.

"Yeah well…" I didn't know what to say. Luckily my stomach growled and Edward got up and walked into the kitchen to get me some breakfast.

Mom trudged sleepily down the stairs, only to trip over the top step. Sigh. Classic.

Uncle Emmett caught her before she hit the floor and set her down gently, she was still heaving when he stood there waiting for a thank you.

"Thanks."

"No problem Bells!" She cringed.

"What did I say?"

"N-nothing Emmett… that's just what J-Jacob used to call me…"

"Oh! OH SORRY BELLS- I MEAN BELLA!" He stammered. It was kinda funny.

Mom turned to me and gave me a small smile, but indecision conquered her eyes. I smiled the same small smile as her. I knew why she was undecided.

"Do you want to go to school today honey?" She asked. I nodded my head, I need a distraction.

"OH LET ME DRESS HER!" Aunt Alice cried. I groaned as I was flung up the stairs.

After the torturous makeover I was ready for school. I groaned as I saw myself in the mirror, I looked like one of those stuck up, easy girls that dominated the halls. (Outfit on Profile) But I decided it was best not to upset Aunt Alice.

Edward and Mom took me to school, and I was hit by the realization that the last time I was here, I was trying to figure out the story Mom told me and now I was a part of it. I giggled to myself and Mom looked back, confused. Edward just shook his head with a smile plastered on his face. I stared blankly at the red brick outside walls and saw the various clichés and groups and realized just how superficial and purely stupid it all was. I had a much better understanding and outlook on life. These kids had never been through a fraction of what I've been through. That's why I never fit in I suppose… I have learned in my thirteen years than ignorance was bliss. Sweet bliss. And it was also the gift I was never granted.

I got out of the car and they drove away. I walked to my locker while fidgeting, trying to make the skirt go lower, it showed much too much for my taste. On my way I noticed a group of the schools' players gawking at my outfit.

_Take a picture, it'll last longer._ I wanted to tell them. They were such pigs, they were the lowest forms of life I could imagine besides my father. But my father was somewhat better than them… at least I'm still a virgin; I can't say the same for some of their victims though…. It was truly sad and I was always relieved I had never caught their attention. But I suppose that hope was in vain now because their eyes kept raking up and down my bodice.

A few of the wanna be popular girls tried to talk to me about manicures and Hollister, but I always made up an excuse to get away such as, "I have to go to my locker." Or, "I have to meet with Mr. Jones." Or, "I have to go to the bathroom." By the end of the day I had gone to the bathroom four times.

But one conversation I had with a girl stuck with me.

"Hey Katie is having a party after school today, I heard there is gonna be booze! Wanna come?"

I told her I'd think about it. I certainly had no plans whatsoever to drink but maybe, if I was able to make it to this party alone and unharmed –with virginity intact- then Mom would back off and let herself have her happiness.

I decided I would go and hoped for Aunt Alice to dress me, this was my first chance to go to a party as a carefree teenage girl.

(Later that night)

I was elated when Mom and Edward agreed to let me go, Edward's words stuck with me.

"She has been through much harder things, I'm sure she can handle a bunch of partiers!" He chuckled and I smiled at him. I knew there was a reason I liked him.

Aunt Alice had brought out a little black dress for me to wear that I just giggled at because I could imagine Mom and Edward's reaction to _that_**. (Pic on profile**) And trust me, they didn't fail me.

When they walked in and saw me dressed in that (I only put it on to humor Aunt Alice, I never expected Mom or Edward to approve. I was pretty sure Jacob wouldn't have either.) They were outraged, and I guessed Edward cursed out Aunt Alice because he decided to speak super fast and quiet. I only smiled as their argument continued. During all of this Mom helped me out of the dress.

It wasn't until I was wrapped in a robe that both Edward and Aunt Alice realized I was waiting. Edward cleared his throat and left the room and Aunt Alice groaned.

"Fine, I guess you'll have to wear the "safe" dress." **(Pic also on profile)** She brought out a nice orange number, it was pretty and I could see myself in it.

After I was ready, Mom and Edward came in again to inspect the dress. They agreed it was an improvement but made me wear a long coat with it, at least until I was in the actual party.

When I went downstairs and into the living room I grabbed my purse and I was about to walk out the door following Mom but Edward grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear.

"I put a full can of pepper spray in your bag." I snorted. Wow, he was the classic over-protective Dad. I swear I think a sitcom show is missing him. He laughed humorlessly.

"I'm serious Lizzy… take care of yourself, please." He asked sincerely.

"Alright. I promise." I told him.

"Good now let's get going." He pulled me into the car.

When we got to the house, there was loud blaring music coming from inside the walls. Edward growled.

"Are you sure you want to do this Lizzy? I mean you can wait a few decades… or never."

"Trust me, I'm a big girl."

"What time should I be here to pick you up?"

"Ten thirty."

"ok bye Lizzy-"

"BYE HONEY!" Mom called from the passengers' seat. I waved to them as the car drove away.

I took a deep breath before stepping into the house…

**(AN- Ok, so so so so so tempting to just end right here! But I have been getting complaints about cliffys so I won't)**

I stepped into the humid front room; I coughed a little before getting used to the air. I saw people from my classes standing drinking god knows what. I was suddenly having second thoughts about being here, I was about to turn and walk back out before someone caught my arm.

"Heeeey! You made it um…" The girl who invited me slurred her words.

"Lizzy."

"Yeah her!" She shouted.

"Yeah um… I'm going to get a drink…"

I walked to the beverage table and poured myself a drink of whatever was in the bowl. I didn't think about what could possibly be in it. The second I took a sip I spat it back out, bringing unwanted attention to myself. Yuck! I had never tasted whatever that was but I was sure it had some type of alcohol in it.

I blushed deep crimson and slipped away and sat down on the couch next to a girl I'd always liked, because of her shyness. She looked just as uncomfortable as I was.

"Hi." I said tentatively.

She turned to me slowly, tucking back her hair behind her ear.

"Hey."

"What's wrong?" I asked her, maybe she and I could relate to what was wrong with us.

"Well… this is the first time I've been invited to a party like this. And I just don't know what to do…"

"Well you and me both, I've never been to a party before."

She looked at me, wide eyed.

"What?" I asked.

She blushed and lowered her head.

"I'm sorry it's just that… well your just really pretty and I'd expect someone like you to go to these things all the time."

I laughed. "Well there are lots of things you don't know about me."

"Well maybe I could, do you wanna save me from embarrassing myself at this party?" She asked only half teasing.

"Sure." I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the middle of the living room where everyone was dancing. I danced with her, though I had never danced before I just did what everyone else was doing. I was truly having fun! I never believed I would be dancing at a party!

I was having the time of my life before I caught the sleazy eyes of the stupid group of hormone riddled boys gawking at both of us dancing. She didn't seem to notice them, so I slyly grabbed her arm and told her I was getting tired. I pulled her out of the room; I didn't want them to be able to watch us.

I spent the rest of the night with her and I was constantly looking over my shoulder for the boys. But I never saw them again. I was relieved but I didn't want to chance it so I told her I wanted to go home early. She offered to come with me, not wanting me to walk home alone; I agreed to let her come, because I knew that Aunt Alice would have a vision and would come to pick us up before we went too far.

We started to walk the sidewalks of the neighborhood.

Not many street lights were on and a lot of house lights were off too; I got a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach but I ignored it.

Aunt Alice will come. I know she will.

I just told myself I was being paranoid.

We walked in silence; I guessed she was just as alert as I was. I was hyper aware of the pepper spray in my purse. I mentally kicked myself; I was such an idiot, letting her come with me on a walk through the night while I was wearing a dress! I mean I was wearing my coat but as if that would make any difference.

We walked at a fast pace wanting to at least walk under a working street light.

I saw a gas station and sighed in relief. We could wait for Aunt Alice to pick us up! We were gonna be ok… or at least… so I thought…

**(AN- UGH! I WANT TO END IT RIGHT HERE! But… I will resist… dang ya'll better thank me by giving me some descriptive reviews people, and I mean descriptive)**

Five silhouettes were standing in our path. We stopped dead and our tracks and interlocked hands; I reached into my pursed and closed my fingers around my pepper spray. I kept my hand inside my purse as we darted to the other side of the street in a feeble attempt to escape them.

They casually slinked to our side to block our path once more. The only differences were the street light and a dark alley. It's basically like taking one step forward and two steps back because the dark alley was a million times more dangerous and outweighed any positive thing about the situation. If there were any at all.

They closed in on and I could see their faces clearly.

It was those disgusting pervs from school and the party. And I had to admit, I wasn't surprised in the least. I knew that sometime my happiness with the Cullens would end. It was only a matter of time.

They surrounded us making a circle and kept shuffling us back into the dark shadows of the alley. They had wicked smiles on their faces. Their eyes were swimming with excitement and expectance. It sent shivers down my spine.

I knew this was the only time we had chances of escaping even if they were unbearably slim. I grabbed her palm and tried to dart in between two of them but of course, I didn't succeed.

I felt pressure on my arm and felt warm liquid start to trickle its way down my arm.

I started to feel the pain now, I started to scream in agony but I stopped myself, pulling the reserves of willpower from the many nights Jacob had hit me. I refused to give these sickos that sort of satisfaction. I heard one of them grunt in annoyance, obviously from my silence.

They pushed me back into the middle of the circle and they started to close in. I saw a small gap between two of them. I knew I could easily escape, because their hormones were starting to take control now; but I knew common sense would come back to them before we could both escape. Only one of us would make it out of this.

She was a good girl and she was the one that offered to walk me home out of her own kindness. And I refused to let my horrible bad luck affect her. I got behind her and whispered for her to run, and kicked her back with my all my strength sending her flying between the two boys. She broke their concentration and she was on the outside of the circle.

She turned back to look at me for a brief second and that was probably the stupidest thing she could do.

"RUN YOU IDIOT!" I screeched.

She listened this time and she darted down the street before they could chase her. She had made it into the cover of the gas station so there was no way they could get her now. I was slapped because of my actions. I don't regret a thing, I could handle Jacob, I could handle anything these jokers could through at me. I laughed humorlessly to myself.

"Do your worst." I growled.

"Oh don't worry. We will."

Then everything went black…

**Ok so yeah it ended up as a cliffy no matter how many times I tried not to. But oh well whatever lol**


	19. Waking Up

**Here is an update! Good news! I sprained ankle and I am in pain! Why is this good news? Because instead of going to school I'm updating! Yeah for bitter-sweet situations! –whimper- shouldn't have moved foot in that direction.**

Lizzy POV

For once in my life, I was granted sweet ignorance. I had gone unconscious so I didn't see anything they had done to me. But now I could feel. My arms ached, my legs were numb, and my head pounded. And after awhile, piercing light invaded my eyelids.

I supposed it was my time to go.

I took in the light gratefully, eager to get away from the pain, when I realized it. This wasn't heaven at all. Needles were coming out of my bandaged arms and machines made high-pitched obnoxious noises. I shut my eyes, concluding that the darkness was more comfortable than this place.

I felt something cold touch my forehead, I winced a little under the pressure.

"Lizzy?" I heard someone call. The voice sounded muffled and slurred; then again that was probably just me. I didn't respond, I hadn't figured out how to move my lips yet.

"Lizzy can you open your eyes?" the voice was clearer, it was Edward.

I moved the muscles gently for my eyes, and the light streamed in through my open lids.

When my vision became clearer, I saw that the room was overflowing with stuffed animals, balloons, and flowers. And Edward's face was about a foot away from my own. His were filled with concern and relief.

"Hi." I croaked hoarsely.

He sighed with relief and gave my shoulders a feather light hug. When he released me he got a serious look on his face.

"You broke your promise."

"What promise?"

"You promised you'd take care of yourself."

"Oh… that."

"Lizzy, what happened? Why didn't you wait for me to pick you up?"

"Well some pervs were watching a friend of mine at the party and I wanted to leave early and I figured Aunt Alice would see us walking…" The memories flooded back to me.

"Edward what's the damage?" I was devastated. I never imagined my first time like this. Edward heard my thoughts.

"Oh no, no nothing like that. We were lucky we got there in time! You only have about a dozen gashes on each arm and your legs had cuts and bruises so deep they had to sedate you so you can't feel them." I tried to move my legs but they wouldn't obey. I sighed in frustration.

"Why didn't you use your pepper spray? You were clutching it when we found you…"

Oh. I suppose I forgot about it.

"What happened to… them?" His face grew hard.

"The girl you saved ran into the gas station and notified the authorities. So Emmett, Jasper and I didn't have a chance to do anything we wanted to them," his eyes grew soft.

"What you did for her was… unbelievably compassionate and a lot more than you would expect from a normal person."

"You saying I'm not normal?" I teased.

"Normal isn't always good."

I grinned.

"How long have I been out?"

"It's Wednesday."

"I've been out since Monday?"

"Yeah…Oh well your Mother is coming back up, I'm sure you want to speak with her alone." I nodded. He got up and took her in his arms just as she walked through the door. She gasped when she saw me awake. I gave her a small smile. Edward nodded and left.

"Hi baby."

"Hi Mom."

We sat in silence for a bit looking for things to say. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks as her eyes raked up and down my body inspecting the injuries. I could feel the throbbing on every inch of my body and the blood being held back by the gauze. It hurt a bit but I took it all in silence…

"Sweetie I'm so… so…"

"Mom please don't say it. It was my fault. I don't even like parties I shouldn't have even gone in the first place."

"Well… tell me something… what brought you to want to go to the party? I mean you were never one to like parties…"

I sighed. I didn't want to tell her I understood her indecision but I couldn't lie to her now.

"Well I," I paused. "Mom did you know that you sleep talk?" I asked.

She groaned. "Oh no…"

"Well I also had a dream days ago where you were part of the Cullens and were… immortal. Plus, Aunt Rosalie informed me that you wanted to be a vampire before me. Now I didn't know what to think of that… but I heard you in your sleep…" I paused again to look at her. "And, what you basically said was that you don't know what you want when it comes to it. And the reason was because you had to think about me. And, I didn't want that Mom; I didn't want you to have to choose between me and your happiness." Tears were streaming down my face.

"So," I gasped through my tears. "I went because I wanted to show you I was independent and that you didn't have to worry about me…"

Devastation and hopelessness fell over her face and her eyes were far away.

"This is all my fault." Broken sobs escaped her lips, and her head fell into her hands as her back rocked and spasmed from the gasps and tears.

"N-no Mom it's not! Really it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

I tried to move my arm but the IV attached to it held me back.

"Sweetie, don't move! You'll pull the stuff out!" She fumbled to steady the IV and make sure it was undamaged.

"Mom." I called, she turned to me in alarm.

"Are you hurt?"

"No. Mom I need you to promise me something. I won't be able to go on if you refuse." I quoted her from the day she told me the story of the Cullens. She stared at me blankly in shock.

"I need you to promise me that… you will let yourself be happy. Mom, I need you to join the Cullens." As I spoke, my eyes bored into hers, branding in the sincerity.

"Lizzy I…" She was speechless.

"Please Mommy…" I almost whispered.

"But Lizzy what about you I mean you couldn't possibly live with vampires…"

"And why not?"

She hesitated. "Well… the thing is… before you I was surrounded by nothing but werewolves… and I always felt… just a bit alone. But Aunt Emily was always there for me and I depended on her company because she and I both had something in common. We were both human. I needed human interaction somebody outside of the pack!" she closed her eyes and paused to think. "But if I leave humanity behind… you'll have no one to relate to. And that is the last thing I want."

"But Mom, I still have school."

She smiled. "But it's not the same, Aunt Emily knew about werewolves so we could vent to each other when it was needed… Have you heard the saying "alone in a crowd"?"

"But we're different. You had a normal life and a happy life before…" I trailed off. "You and I have different pasts, so I take being alone amongst vampires any day with a grin. Because I have experienced worse things." I knew I had won this argument. I was sure.

"O-ok Lizzy, if you're ok with that…"

"I'm more than ok with it."

She sighed in defeat but I thought I saw a hint of happiness in her eyes, as if she'd been hoping I'd feel that way.

I saw Edward peek in from the door.

"Lizzy?"

"Yeah?"

"There's someone who wants to see you." I saw the girl from last night peek her head in through the door under Edward's arm.

"Oh hi!"

Edward let her through and he and Mom disappeared out of the door. She pulled up a chair to the bed.

"Hey."

"Hey." I yawned. Could I still possibly be tired? I guess being attacked takes a lot out of a person.

"Ok I'll make this quick so I can let you sleep. I just wanted to thank you for saving me. I never expected anyone to be so nice as to sacrifice their safety for my own. Even though I had just first started talking to you last night, you still did that for me and I have to say you are the best friend I could possibly ever hope to have." Whoa. That was powerful.

"It was no big deal." I teased then yawned.

She laughed. "I guess I'll let you sleep then, oh and I got this for you." She placed a small box with a ribbon in my hand and left.

I pulled on the strings and opened the box to reveal the most beautiful locket I'd ever seen. Obviously too expensive for the gift shop. It was silver and simplistic, which made its true beauty show. The surface was smooth and the chain was woven with silver chains. I popped open the inside and there was a picture of us she'd taken on her phone at the party, and on the other side was a message engraved.

You're a True Friend

- Hannah

More tears welled up in my eyes as I reread the message over and over again. I had no idea how expensive this was or how many hours of chores it took her to get this kind of money, but I somehow I knew that what I did must have meant a lot to her.

I heard a faint knock on the door, and not half a second later, a big figure carrying about seven stuffed animals, three rose bouquets, and a dozen Hershey candy bars walked in.

The figure dropped all of the gifts beside the bed and Uncle Emmett grinned obviously pleased by his haul. I smiled and thanked him. Behind him, Aunt Rosalie carried in an Orchid plant and a Reese's bar. I smiled, somehow when it came to presents, less was more.

Aunt Alice came bounding in with a small envelope in her hands, she ripped it open and handed me five gift cards.

"Um… thank you?"

"As soon as your feeling better we are going to spend those puppies!"

"Wouldn't you buy me clothes anyway?"

"Yes but this way you can't object because it's a gift." I groaned.

Uncle4 Jasper stood in the doorway holding a single Kit Kat bar.

"Why does everyone think I want nothing but chocolate?" They all gave me a weird look.

"Don't all teenagers want to consume nothing but things with high sugar, fat, and calories?" Aunt Alice asked. Just then Carlisle walked in with a clip board.

"So how are we feeling?"

"_You're_ my doctor?"

"Why of course, neither Edward nor Bella wanted an incompetent doctor to treat you." He winked. Carlisle asked me ordinary questions about how I was feeling…. Blah.

Soon Esme walked in with a foil covered plate.

"I brought homemade cookies," She looked around t everyone's gifts. "But it seems that you already have more than enough chocolate…" They all laughed as I blushed.

Soon afterward, they all left and I was about to sleep when I heard the door open and click shut. I peeked one eye open to see Mom and Edward standing at the foot of my bed.

"We just came to say goodnight." Mom stated.

"What's that?" Edward pointed to my closed palm. I re-opened it to reveal the locket Hannah had given me.

"It's just something I got that means a lot to me."

"Do you want me to put it on?" Edward asked. I nodded and he reached for it and pulled it around my neck and secured it closed.

I was drifting off when they left the room clicking the light off.

I picked up the locket and watched as it shone in the moonlight.

"Thank you." I whispered as I sunk into unconsciousness…

**Ok so I finally finished! Oh BTW "1lexie12" told me I should make Lizzy be raped just to add drama so yell at her for me! Lol. **


	20. First Sighting

**Ok some of you were confused about the last chapter. THAT WAS NOT THE END. I still got some evil plans. :) **

Lizzy POV

3 weeks later!

I was finally going to be let out of this hell hole of a hospital.

I was finally going to be free of the annoyingly happy nurses, the painfully stiff bed sheets, and the mediocre slop they call meals.

This was also going to be my first day back to that house since my fathers' death.

When he didn't show up at work we called the police and said he just didn't come home one day. The police put up a search for him for about a week, but they stopped looking too thoroughly after that. The wolves didn't really seemed to be mourning and –like us- didn't put up a pretense to search for him either.

The hype died down and the electricity of it all faded away into oblivion.

When Mom, Edward, and I arrived back at the house, the pack was waiting for us. As it turned out, the pack was sorry for the misunderstanding and announced that the relationship between them and the Cullens was no longer one of hate.

Mom and I were euphoric after they asked to sign a new treaty. I didn't want to be in the middle of a war so it all worked out in the end.

As I changed into an outfit Aunt Alice set out for me**. (Pic on profile. Lol I'm sorry it's just too fun looking for outfits :P) **I secured my locket, it rested in the crook of my neck, and left to meet Hannah.

I arrived in front of the movies and waited for her to come.

I stood outside and fidgeted slightly when the cold air would whip at my face. I was about to take out my newly acquired cell phone to call her when I felt a hand take hold of my shoulder. I spun around to see Hannah smiling brightly.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

She laughed. "I've been waiting inside for half an hour!"

"Ha. Waiting inside. Wow I'm smart, I decided it's better to wait in the cold rather than walk ten feet to the door." She laughed more at my sarcasm.

When we got into the movies –with cell phones on loud just to see if a phone would actually interrupt a movie- we sat at the very front to see if it was true that sitting at the front gave you a headache.

We chose to watch a hopelessly romantic chick flick just to make fun of the over acting along with the emotional audience members.

As we watched the overdone plot of the movie roll on our laughter increased as the tears of the middle aged women of the audience grew louder and more pronounced. When the happy ending, with the classic kiss in the pouring rain came finally, we were out of breath. Our popcorn we had bought was scattered on the floor of the theatre and we were clutching our sides laughing. Our faces were bright red and even though the movie was stupid beyond belief… I had the best time in my life.

When we walked out I noticed a boy from my school –not part of the gang that attacked us, thank the lord- watching us intently. Our eyes met for a fraction of a second and in that moment, I had become one of those hormone riddled girls that talk about nothing but boys and tack their crushes last name to the end of their first name. He was good looking, no doubt about that, but there was something mysterious and kind about him. He'd never really been in the popular group, but no one thought badly of him. He was always kind of a loner. Like me. I'd never really given much thought about him because I had, had other things on my mind before, but now… wow. How could I have not noticed him before?

I dropped my gaze and blushed deep crimson, and dragged Hannah into the bathroom.

"Who was he?" I asked once inside.

She gave me a confused look. "Who?"

"The one watching us before." I whispered hastily.

"You mean Dean Lautner?" **(AN- I'm sorry I HAD to I just HAD to)**

"Is that his name?" I asked honestly.

Comprehension flickered across her face and her expression turned smug and she spoke in a sing song voice.

"You like him, you like him!"

"I do not!" But when I giggled and blushed again it kind of diminished the power of the statement, only making her grin grow bigger.

"Oh and by the way, he wasn't staring at me, he was staring at you."

"You can't know that!"

"Oh I can, and I do." She whispered.

I didn't speak anymore after that; she started to drag me out of the bathroom when I stopped her.

"What? It's getting late." She told me.

"Hold on!" I whispered. I ran to the mirror and reapplied my eyeliner and smoothed out my hair. I stepped away from the mirror in the middle of straightening my hair.

What on earth was I doing? He is just a boy after all, nothing special. And besides it's not like he'd want someone like me.

She laughed hysterically throughout my little episode. I held my breath as she opened the door, butterflies built up in my stomach as I imagined seeing him again. I mentally kicked myself, why was I obsessing over this? I stepped out of the bathroom with my chin held high, but I couldn't help but hope that he would still be here.

My eyes searched the theatre for any of Dean but to my extreme disappointment, he was nowhere to be seen. I trudged out of the theatre with Hannah and waited for our ride to come.

Why had I let this boy ruin my good mood? That's stupid, I was so happy before I saw him. I tried to lighten my mood by talking animatedly with Hannah, but she understood my downer mood so she and I decided to get some ice cream while we waited for Edward to come.

We walked into the Marble Slab Creamery right next to the movie theatre, when I stepped into the air conditioned little space three things happened.

Dean was walking out of the store; I tripped over the threshold of the door, and he caught me before I hit the ground.

My breathing was heavy but not because I had just tripped. It was because he was holding me. I thought I felt his arms tighten around my shoulders, almost as if he were savoring the moment, before he set me upright.

The back of his hand brushed mine and my own hands yearned to lace through his, but I resisted. He walked out and I was left panting to myself and Hannah standing next to me with a stupid grin plastered on her face.

**Ok I really need your opinion on Dean. He ties into my plan for Lizzy's future, do you think too much happened in one chapter? Oh wow I just really need some reassurance on this. Oh and in case an gives a damn, my ankle hurts like hell still… ya know if any cares… -sniff-**


	21. First Note

**This chappie is kinda funny so enjoy ;P**

Lizzy POV

After we dropped off Hannah at her house, Edward took me back home.

When Mom got the door, he scooped her up in his arms and they were all lovey-dovey for a while until Mom moved aside so I could escape to my room. I closed the door and watched Edward leave; I remember he said something about hunting tonight so it was safe.

Dean… Dean… Dean… wait why am I thinking this? Ugh! No. No. NO! Stop it; I refuse to fawn over this stranger! Well, technically I'd known him for years but I didn't know anything about him.

Hm… Lizzy_ Lautner_… UGH!!! NO, NO, NO!

I physically slapped myself in an effort to dislodge these thoughts. I slapped the side of my head repeatedly and scrunched my eyes shut.

"Come on! Get out!" I banged my hand to my head a couple more times before I realized Mom was standing in the doorway watching me.

"Rough night?"

"I suppose you could say that…"

"What you didn't have fun?"

"Well, I did it's just that well…" I didn't want to sound like every infatuated teenager since the dawn of time.

"It's ok sweetie you don't have to tell me."

We sat in silence and I stared blankly out the window.

"It's about a boy isn't it?" I froze. How does Mom always know these things?!

"Er…"

She closed her eyes and sighed. A smile crawled across her face.

"I guess it's time for "the talk"." Oh my god. I spazzed out and fell on the floor.

"Ow."

"Ok so lets' get this over with-"

I peeked my head over the side of the bed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Mom. Y-you can't be serious."

"I am dead serious." Oh please dear god no.

"Please Mom, anything but that!"

"Ok so when a girl and… boy like each other… _a lot_, they-"

I clamped my hands over my ears.

"LALALALA I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LALALALALALALA" I shook my head wildly back and forth. I felt her hand come on my shoulder.

"Lizzy, sweetie we need to talk about this, trust me I am just as embarrassed as you are."

"I don't think that is humanly possible!"

"Look honey." She sighed. "I have some news."

I uncovered my ears.

"Well, most of the wolves are starting to stop transforming permanently so the next generation of wolves are coming in. And I know this may not happen but… if one of them were to imprint on you I want to have this talk with you know rather than later." Imprint? I'd heard the legends but, come on? Imprint?

"Uh… Dad already gave me the talk?" I tried.

"When?" She asked coldly.

"Um… the 31st of February?..." I thought of a random date.

"So you memorized the date you had the talk?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean it was really important to me so I memorized the date, I even remember it was sunny that day too."

"There is no 31st of February." Oh crap.

"Uh… no I mean um… September 31st?" **(AN- Seriously think about it, IS there a 31****st**** of September either?)**

"Lizzy lets just get this out of the way."

"No Mommy please I'll do anything!"

She seemed torn.

"Ah ok fine! But you have to watch this educational video!" Oh god no.

She dragged me into the living room and sat me down in front of the TV, and the blue DVD screen popped up while she put in the DVD.

I clenched and unclenched my fists and my breathed got more labored before the video even started.

**(This isn't going to be pretty so we'll skip to after video)**

The screen went blue and my mouth hung open.

O-oh my god. What was that… _thingy_ and that other _thingy_…. And then other stuff about… _things_

I twitched and I felt spasms rock through my body. My breathing hitched and broke. My vision got blurry and then everything went black…

(Haha such a Lizzy reaction)

"Lizzy? Lizzy?!" I heard a voice call. Out of nowhere I was suddenly hungry.

"Extra pickles but no mustard…" I muttered. Had I just said that?

I heard Mom laugh and hug me.

"It's over sweetie, the video is over, and you won't ever have to do that again." I spasmed as I remembered the video.

"Just don't think about it baby." How can I not?

"B-but Mom the…"

"Shhh…. It's ok."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

(The Next Day before school)

I put on my designer clothes Aunt Alice got for me, except this time, I actually _asked_ for her to pick out my outfit for today. In hopes I would see Dean. **(-Sigh- Pic on profile. Lol) **I was going for a school girl look.

When I got to school I looked around wildly for Dean, then I re-mentally slapped myself because I was becoming obsessive. I sighed with relief when I saw him across the courtyard with his books. What was really flattering was he was staring back at me. I refused to drop my gaze; I wasn't going to unless he did.

His eyes were dark brown and he was freakishly tall for a 7th grader… well it was one of things I liked about him I supposed.

Sigh.

I guess there was no getting around it was there?

I like Dean Lautner. _Like_, like.

Swoon. I was still gazing into his eyes from across the yard when I felt someone's hand come down on my shoulder. I spun around to see Hannah with a smug look on her face.

"So… you don't like him huh?"

I blushed crimson and turned back to see him gone.

I sighed and Hannah and I went to our first class.

I sat down in my seat and looked to my right, the girl who usually sat there wasn't here… I wondered why.

I didn't get a chance to contemplate it for long, because Dean, _the_ Dean, walked in the room and up to the teachers' desk. My breathing got deeper as I watched his fluid movements he made when he walked. I started noticing tiny miniscule things about him.

The way his hair looked like if I ran my hands through it, that it would feel like silk… the way his eyes look hypnotic and I could get lost in them forever… the way I look like a complete imbecile when I stare the way I am now…

I quickly straightened up because he was turning around to face me.

When he turned and our eyes met I thought I could hear him gasp. I gave him a small smile, and I thought I heard him gasp again. I giggled, to my intense surprise, and looked down. I started doodling on my notebook and Dean sat down in the desk next to mine. Suddenly math wasn't so boring.

I could feel his eyes on me the whole period.

I would peek up from under my hair once in awhile to check to see if he was still watching, and he never failed me. He was always gazing at me; I don't think either of us heard a word the teacher said. Then again I still wasn't sure if he liked me.

_Well he's staring at you like that of course he likes you!_

A small voice in the back of my head called, I pushed it into the back of my head.

I played with a strand of my hair, twisting it around absentmindedly. I turned my torso to catch him staring again, every time I'd catch him he'd smile a bit. Ok, maybe I was letting it all go to my head; I bet I was over thinking it way too much. He probably isn't interested at all. Then Edward's words came back to me from the first night I met the Cullens.

"_You're so much more desirable to human males than you know Lizzy. You don't have to worry about it; the only thing you have to worry is about which one of your many suitors –which you will have- to pick. If any of them at all."_

I let out a hard laugh at the memory, causing everyone –including Dean- within a three feet radius to stare. I blushed deep crimson and mentally kicked myself.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…" I muttered to myself. I heard the bell ring and everyone got up to leave.

I sighed and turned away to pick up my books when I saw Dean's hand slid for a second on my desk leaving a piece of folded paper.

I took it eagerly and opened it.

_Trust me, you're far from stupid._

**So? What do you think? Oh and vote on my poll please!**


	22. Obsession

**Alright here ya'll go and I am such a retard!**

**The lockets picture of the locket is on my profile, I forgot to tell you guys that.**

Lizzy POV

I held the note close to my heart and sunk deeper into my desk. I sighed.

"Um, Lizzy?" The teacher asked pulling me out of my reverie.

"Yeah?"

"Won't you be late for class?" The warning bell rang; I only had two minutes left!

"Crap!" I muttered as I ran out of the door.

I made it to gym just in time; the second I stepped through the locker room door the nasally bell rang.

When we got outside after our Warm-Ups the boys were playing soccer.

The coach blew her whistle and yelled in our ears. "ALRIGHT GIRLS YOU HAVE TO WALK AROUND THE SOCCOR FIELD TWENTY FOUR TIMES OR ELSE YOU'LL FAIL." A girl spoke up.

"But Coach Todd the field is so huge and we only have half an hour left of class-"

"DO YOU HAVE PERMISSION TO SPEAK? DO YOU HAVE PERMISSION TO SPEAK?! DROP!" The girl fell to the ground and started doing push-ups. Coach put her foot on her back.

"FASTER! I HAVE A GRANDMA WITH A WOODEN LEG AND A COLONOSCOPY BAG THAT CAN GO FASTER THAN THAT!" We all groaned and started walked around the field. Hannah walked next to me.

"So I heard the guys that attacked us got three years in prison." Hannah said trying to break the silence.

"Oh that's' good." I answered. Silence. She got an excited look in her eyes suddenly, she poked my shoulder repeatedly.

"Lizzy! Lizzy!"

"What?"

"There's Dean playing soccer!" I whipped my head around and searched the field. I spotted him, he was dribbling the ball and was far ahead than anyone else.

I sunk down and sat in the grass; I rested my cheek in my hand and sighed longingly. Hannah sat down next to me.

"You got bad don't you?"

"Yes, I really do." I sighed again. "When did I become a fawning admirer? I always thought I was so independent." She rested her hand on my shoulder.

"It's called your first crush honey. Don't worry we all get one."

"When did you get your first crush?"

"In preschool."

"So young?"

"Yeah, his name was Blake and he gave me his lion animal cracker. I can still remember it had its' ear broken off and its' leg was a little deformed…"

"Wow someone is a little obsessive." I teased.

"Oh? And you aren't?" I gave up, she just sat and waited while I fawned over Dean like a pathetic little school girl.

He had such agility, the way he would dodge in, out, and between players. He was unstoppable, he was so strong too, he kicked a goal from half way across the field, and not to mention fast. Dang I bet I'm not the only girl staring at him.

In the middle of the game, he was generous enough to let someone else take the spotlight and he hung back while they played. Aw, he was nice too.

I sighed and –as if he had heard me- he turned around to face me. His deep brown eyes bored into my own, I twirled a strand of my hair again and bit my lower lip. And I decided I'd bat my lashes a bit. His chest started heaving up and down more; I brushed it aside concluding that he was still cooling down from running so much.

I giggled. Wait did I just- oh when did I start succumbing to these emotions?!

The ball suddenly whizzed past him but he made move to go after it; was it because of me? Someone called to him.

"Dean, dude go after it! Do you want us to lose?" He turned away unwillingly and jogged after it.

I giggled again and turned to Hannah.

"Oh girl he's got a thing for you."

"No Hannah, he's just humoring me. I bet he has a super model girlfriend in Milan right now." I looked after him.

"Ok Lizzy, he's hot but not _that_ hot."

"To me he is."

"Wow I don't think this is your first crush."

"What do you mean? You said it was."

"I think it's' more than that. I think it's' your first _love_." I snorted.

"Oh please Hannah! We're thirteen!"

"I heard Dean is _fourteen_."

"Yes because that makes a huge difference!"

"Romeo and Juliet were that age."

"Yes but I'm no Juliet."

"Sweetie you don't see yourself very clearly do you?"

"I see myself fine."

"No you don't! I can almost guarantee that Dean feels the same way about you, and I can name about," she counted on her fingers. "Seven guys that would jump at the chance to date you."

"Or jump at the chance to ask me out, then me say yes, then they scream "YOU FELL FOR IT!"."

She gave up with a sigh of frustration. Coach Todd blew the whistle and Hannah and I stood up to go in.

When I passed by Coach Todd she grabbed my arm.

"Why were you doing nothing? You _do_ realize you've failed for today right?" She snarled. I cringed back, why didn't she grab Hannah too?

Hannah came up behind me.

"Coach I was sitting there with her."

"Stay out of this Bounds, and go get dressed or you'll earn yourself an office referral."

Hannah mouth the word "sorry" to me before disappearing into the locker room.

"Now," her grip on my arm tightened. "What makes you think you can just ignore the rules? Maybe I'll just fail you for the week!"

"But I've done everything I was told for every other day!"

"Well maybe you should have done it today!" Her grip tightened so much that it hurt like hell; it reminded me of Jacob's grip.

A wave of horrifying memories hit me like a wrecking ball.

So much pain, so painful. Her grip kept tightening, fueling my flashbacks. I had thousands of flashbacks to the times where he would ruthlessly hurt me, the pain was so clear and my brain recalled it with so much clarity that it scared me.

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes.

"No Dad stop! Please!" I shrieked. Coach let go of my arm and I collapse on the floor with tears, broken sobs ripped through my chest.

"What are you-"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" A husky voice boomed at coach. Dean.

"I-I didn't do anything-"

"SHE'S ON THE FLOOR IN TEARS AND YOU SAY YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING?!"

"Dean, do I have to give you detention…." Fear colored her voice as he toward over her.

"Fine, I dare you!" He growled. She took a step back.

"I-I-"

"I will ask you again." He grabbed her arm. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

She took a step back. I say Dean's body start to shiver; it was like spasms were rocking through him.

I don't know what, but something told me to do something before it escalated.

I stood up and walked over to them and rested my hand on his shoulder. The tears never completely stopped flowing but I figured his comfort was more important than my own at this point. His head turned and he stared into my eyes.

His eyes were filled with uncontrollable rage; but when he started to look at me his eyes softened but the anger never left.

"It's ok." I whispered, but somehow it didn't help. Because even to myself I sounded broken and vulnerable.

He released coach and stepped back.

"Take care of yourself." He said without looking at me; he strode down the hallway.

I stood there in silence staring after him as coach crawled into her office shaking. I walked into the locker room in a daze. What had just happened?

Did Dean get mad because I was hurt? No, I shouldn't let myself dream of such things.

I changed and Hannah came over.

"What happened? Where you crying?" She wiped away a tear on my cheek.

"Yeah coach just said some things."

"Like what?"

"I would fail."

"Oh, well that would make me cry too." She would never understand. As good of a friend she was, she wouldn't be able to comprehend what I was going through. She saw the world as a simple place. One plus one equaled two. But that's not always the case.

**(AN- I wanna stop here but I won't :P)**

As I walked out of locker room, I had more than enough to think about.

Does Dean really care about me? And why did he get calm under my touch? Does he like me?

When I did the combination to my locker, a piece of folded paper fell out.

_You won't have to worry about getting hurt by coach –or anyone for that matter- with me around.  
I __**don't**__ have a girlfriend; who says you're not Juliet?_

I bit my lower lip and held the note close to my heart; I knew it wasn't just a crush anymore.

**What do you think? PLEASE TELL ME IT'S NOT MOVING TOO FAST! Well review please ^ ^**


	23. Into the Mind of Mysterious Dean

**From popularity I have written another chapter. :D**

Dean POV (OMG)

I lay down in my bed, hands behind my head and stared up at the ceiling.

What had I done today? Why did I care so much about the girl? Lizzy was it?

A thrill went through me just thinking her name; which was weird. I'd never really chased after girls, but ever since I first _really_ looked at her, she has never left my mind. She dominated my every thought; I'd always been a loner and considered girls something I'd get into after I was the CEO of some big corporation. I'd just never had the urge for any girl in particular; until now.

Last week the weirdest thing had happened to me- I'd joined the secret wolf pack that I thought only existed in the Quileute legends. I'd been working on self control and I learned that the other members of the pack and my minds were connected. I knew I was new to this and all but it seemed like they were desperately trying not to let me see something…

Well after I'd gone through "the change" I looked at Lizzy again and _really_ saw her. We'd been schoolmates since kindergarten but I'd never given her a second glance. It was hard to believe I'd never noticed just how unbelievably _beautiful_ she was.

Her long brown hair… her deep brown eyes… the way she seemed to be interested but I couldn't be completely sure…

Well today she'd said some pretty rock solid things- things I was sure I wasn't supposed to hear- but I still didn't know if it was true or not…

Something Lizzy had said earlier today still stuck with me though,

"_No Dad stop! Please!" _

What did she mean by that?

I heard a howl through my open window; it was that call thing Sam had told me about. Sigh. I had to go- I tried to push Lizzy from my mind but it was harder than it seemed.

I leapt out of the window and transformed into a wolf. It took me half a second to realize I forgot to remove my clothes beforehand instead I just let them rip up into pieces.

_Ugh!_ I thought angrily.

_Ha, he did it again. _I heard Quil think.

_Kid, you can't keep forgetting these things. _Jared thought.

_Yeah then you'll have to go around naked, I'm sure your little crush would love to see that!_ Embry.

_Yeah when are you going to tell us she is?_ Leah.

_Oh shut up…_ I thought.

_Guys, stop tormenting him. But Dean we need to know the whole story – including who she is- because I need to know if you have…_ Sam trailed off.

_Oh come on Sam, you really think he's imprinted?_ Paul scoffed.

Imprinted?

_Dude did you listen to the legends at all?_ Seth scolded.

_Um… I think I've heard of it before… can someone refresh my memory-_ I was attacked by the whole pack thinking of all the legends explaining imprinting. I was getting a major headache with everyone mentally screaming at me.

When they finally stopped I had a full understanding of imprinting.

_So you think I imprinted on Lizzy?_ I asked.

Silence fell over everyone's minds.

_What?_ I thought.

Suddenly everyone's minds were working in sync.

"_Look, I know that you all are my Uncles and Aunt, but you never understood what took place at our house. Ever since I was born- and before that it happened to Mom- Jacob, and no I will not refer him as my father, beat us daily. You were all oblivious to this. He… well I'm exactly how this all works but he apparently 'blocked his thoughts' from you all…,"_

Then everybody thought about the mysterious bruises the saw but brushed it off as nothing; guilt swept through everyone.

It was horrifying to see the bruises and black eyes that were poorly covered and how her eyes were dead sometimes. The way she would never speak freely with her father next to her at parties, the way he had feigned love.

Anger pulsed through me, the same anger from earlier today with coach.

No… No…. No…. I thought desperately repeatedly.

_No y-you're lying! That couldn't' have happened to her!_ Desolation covered my every thought. That son of a bitch that was supposedly her father did these things. I wanted desperately to go back in time and comfort her in some way. Now I understood her cry from when coach was gripping her.

"_No Dad stop! Please!" _

Their minds were working again

_Dean what happened?_

_Is she alright?_

_We'll kill that coach_

_Idiots…_

It was mixture of those phrases. I recalled every miniscule detail from math class to when I walked away from coach.

I didn't understand everybody's emotions… it was a mixture of understanding and… _awe_?

_Kids' got it baaaaaaad._

_On Lizzy? Seriously? _

_Oh wow I can't wait to see Bella's reaction_

_I didn't think it would happen so fast_

_On LIZZY?!_

_What the hell is going on here?!_ I thought angrily.

_Dude… congratz man YOU'VE IMPRINTED! _Embry blurted out.

I-I imprinted? I imprinted on _Lizzy_?

_Hells yeah, and get used to it dude because it is i-rre-vers-able!_ Collin taunted me.

_Come on, its' not a bad thing._ Paul thought sympathetically.

_Look Dean, you've imprinted, its' set and done; you've got_ _to accept that._ Sam thought.

_I'm not saying I'm mad about it or anything its' just… a lot to digest._

_Ok well good, because I can't imagine being mad after imprinting._ Brady thought.

_Look I've… gotta go think, but I want to do it in wolf form._ I told them all.

_Ok we'll leave you alone._ Sam said.

I felt each of them fade out one by one. I sighed with relief when I was alone.

Imprinted? I imprinted on Lizzy? I mean I knew I couldn't ignore her but… imprinting? Does this mean I _love_ her?

So many questions so little answers. But one question haunted me.

Does _she_ like _me_?

I knew that if it was true that I imprinted it was going to end horribly for me if I was rejected.

Once again my thoughts were enveloped in thoughts of Lizzy, and I had the sudden yearning to see her and smell her wonderful scent.

I sped off into the forest and tried to catch traces of her scent.

I ran around for about an hour before I caught faint traces of her scent. I turned my heels and wheeled toward it.

The closer I got the stronger her perfume got; I got to a window and looked inside to see the most beautiful sight that ever existed.

It was Lizzy resting peacefully in her bed with her mouth parted slight and her arm all brought up by her head- she looked radiant. No she didn't _look_ radiant. She _was_ radiant.

Come on, where did all the manliness go? Jeez are you going to go shopping for a prom dress next?

I was about to run back home when I heard her voice.

"Hm… Dean…" She sighed.

Had she woken up? Holy crap I'm in so much trouble!

I looked at her again and she was asleep. Was she dreaming about me?

"Dean… not just a crush… love…" She muttered.

Love? Oh my god.

She _loved_ me?

She didn't speak any more and I was sad because I wanted to hear her say it again.

I knew the answer to my question from earlier.

Yes. Yes I _am_ in love with her.

**I know a lot of you were wondering "is he a werewolf or is he a vampire?" I didn't understand how ya'll could think he was vamp… but I suppose that's mostly my fault for not being descriptive enough…. Oh well ya'll have your answer now! Oh and yes they DO go to a La Push school.**


	24. The First Kiss

**Alright… OK I have a funny story from today.**

**So ya'll know my friend Lexie I always talk about? Well she was being EXTRA retarded today….**

**At lunch she was sitting across from me and I thought I'd talk to her about "Abuse". So we were talking and I said.**

"**Yeah well it was weird, because some people were wondering if Dean was a vampire and I was trying to make it obvious that he was a werewolf." **

**Then she has to cover her mouth from spitting her drink all over me; when she finally swallowed she said.**

"**DEAN'S A WEREWOLF?!" PS- this was before she read the chapter in Dean's POV, she'd already read every other chapter though.**

**So lol it was funny. I was like, "HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW THAT BY NOW?" soooo yeah.**

**~ Read this PUH-LEASE… you know unless you don't want to…~**

**I got two anonymous reviews (and I deleted them but it kinda seemed like cheating so I am posting what they said here) and it was kind of insulting… but I'm not mad or anything but I still consider it something of a milestone to get my first couple of bad reviews.**

"**keep going its just starting to get good" **

**-well it was anonymous so I couldn't reply, but I'm not mad about it but it was kind of insulting…**

"**that story is crap make it better n0w or else I will stop reading"**

**I am accepting it because I have left a bad review before; but it just sorta stuck with me, and if you left this review and you are reading this- this is my message to you.**

**I'm not mad, but no one is forcing you to read it. If it's that horrible to you then don't read it. And if you would not be cowardly and PM me telling me what you didn't like about it, then I'll happily reply.**

**Ok I'm done ^ ^**

Lizzy POV

_I sat in my bed and –for some reason- I was scared out of my wits. My eyes would dart around the dark room and a sob would break through my lips every once in a while. I didn't know what I was looking for, but I knew something was coming._

_I heard booming footsteps and the shadows in the room grew longer; the door burst open and __**Jacob**__ stood there looking more infuriated than I'd ever seen him._

_His eyes were blazing and his nostrils flared; I cringed back, I'd never been so afraid in my life._

_Tears started pouring down my face and I curled up into the fetal position and I buried my head in my crossed arms. I trembled, and sweat started gathering up on the back of my neck. Small whimpers came out and my chest heaved._

_He gripped my forearm and I braced myself for the horrible pain I knew was coming. Tears came down harder than ever and I'd never felt so vulnerable._

_Suddenly the pressure of his hand was gone and light started shining through the room. I looked up with my tear stained face and saw Dean sitting in front of me; he seemed to be what was illuminating the room, well not really. The sun was peaking over the horizon but I somehow knew it was because of him._

_He smiled warmly and held out his hand to me; I took it eagerly. He pulled me in his arms and repeated the words from his note._

"_You won't have to worry about getting hurt by coach –or anyone for that matter- with me around__." __But he continued, veering off course. "And of course, your father will never touch you."_

I strained my eyes open and stared up at the ceiling; what happened?

H-had I just dreamt of Dean? I sighed and my head fell into my hands, I was so pathetic.

Mom came into my room and sat on my bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Can you guess?"

"Oh… that boy you like?"

"Uh-huh…" I muttered, without realizing that I'd revealed too much.

"OH MY GOSH YOU ACTUALLY LIKE A BOY? WHO IS HE? WHAT'S HIS NAME? COME ON, TELL ME!"

"Uh…"

"PLEASE TELL ME!"

"But-"

"OH PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! Come on, I'm a Mom, I gotta know these things!"

I sighed in defeat. "Ok, his name is Dean…" she giggled.

"His name is cute! He must be sexy!"

"MOM! GROSS!"

"Aw come on sweetie, it's nothing to be ashamed about, maybe we have to watch that video again-"

"NO! GOD NO!"

"Oh I was only kidding- you know, when I first met Edward, the only things I could think about were his disarray of hair… his soft golden eyes… he luscious chiseled muscles…"

"EW MENTAL IMAGES! MENTAL IMAGES!"

"Oh, I'm sorry hon." Her eyes seemed distance then she blushed out of nowhere which made me want to leave the room.

"So when do I get to meet him?"

"We're not dating!" I thought sadly, "yet…" I whispered, she thankfully didn't hear it. Still caught up in her fantasies of Edward.

"Oh, how do you feel about moving in with the Cullens?" She asked.

"Um…"

She saw my hesitation and went quickly to patch it up. "I-I mean if you're ok with it, I just asked because I thought there might be too many painful memories here."

"No, Mom it's alright, I mean you're right; it would be nice to get away from here." She sighed in relief.

"Well ok, do you think we could move say… in a week?" Whoa.

"Wait, what? A week?"

"Yeah well they want us to move in fast…"

"But what's the rush?"

She closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. "Exactly what I thought, but I have a theory. Edward is so protective of us, so I wouldn't be surprised if he wants us out before the newest generation of werewolves come in."

"But… I thought we were all good with the pack? I thought it was ok."

"Well, I bet his logic is telling him that he "doesn't want to risk it". Because werewolves -especially young werewolves- are unstable."

"Ok, well let's humor him… will I still be able to go to school in La Push?!" I asked desperately.

She faltered. "Well… no, you will go to Forks Junior High." She said sheepishly.

"Mom, I-I don't want to switch schools! I like it here, I mean I can't leave…"

"Why the sudden change of heart? Would it have to do with that boy… Dean was it?"

I turned my head away, how did Mom's always know these things? She laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Well if you don't want to, we don't have to." She grinned.

I gasped. "You tricked me!"

"I knew I was right- you really _do_ like him."

I sighed in defeat; I loved him.

"I love him Mom." I whispered. I heard her gasp lightly; I could just picture her face.

"Lizzy, you can't know that yet-"

"Mom, I do. I really do."

I felt her rest her hand on my shoulder. "How do you know he's the one?"

"How did you know _Edward_ was the one?"

"That's different…"

"Tell me what's so different about it?"

"Edward is a vampire."

"So? What if it turned out that…?" I searched for some kind of angle. "That Dean was a _werewolf_? How would you feel?" I questioned hypothetically.

"Well, I'd uh- well it would depend on if he imprinted or not."

"Seriously Mom imprinting? That's only a legend."

"Not really… Uncle Sam imprinted on Aunt Emily, Uncle Jared imprinted on Aunt Kim, Uncle Quil imprinted on Aunt Claire… is anything a myth anymore?" She asked more to herself.

"T-they did?"

"Yeah. So back to my original point- I would definitely feel more comfortable with him if -IF- he were werewolf and he imprinted on you. But I wouldn't be too comfortable with my thirteen year old girl being in love."

"My birthday is in a month." I added.

"Yes but you'd still be barely fourteen sweetie." She kissed my forehead and left the room, leaving me to my thoughts as I got ready for school.

I dressed got dressed in the new outfit Aunt Alice bought me; I hoped Dean wouldn't save me in my gym clothes- like last time. I giggled to myself at the thought of him saving me- which scared the crap out of me. Since when did I want someone to save me? Sigh. I suppose love did this to you.

When I got to school I went through my routine of looking for Dean, and he was always there to my pleasure. I saw him walking on the sidewalk up to the school building; I took a risk and jogged up to him.

"Hey Dean." I said when I caught up and adjusted to his super fast pace.

He turned and gasped a bit- I wondered why he always did that, but it was slightly flattering. To dream that he actually liked me.

"H-hey." He stammered, he was so cute when he did that! Ugh… I was so obsessed.

"So er… thanks for saving me from… coach." My dream came back to me and I winced.

"No problem." He seemed a bit troubled.

"Well…" The obnoxiously loud bells' ring filled the school yard.

"I'll see you later, Dean."

"See ya."His hand brought his hand up, and it was about five inches away from my face when he faltered and walked away- unwillingly, as it seemed to me-.

I strode to my locker, a bit sad that he didn't do whatever he was about to do.

I opened it and another note fell out; this was starting to become a routine.

My heart quickened as I held the little piece of folded paper in my hands.

I unfolded it and read each word carefully.

_Meet me in the music room during lunch._

I looked up at the ceiling and imagined god there and whispered "thank you". I squealed a bit and closed my locker, placing the note in my pocket.

When lunchtime came I slipped into the music room and waited. I felt a blazing hot hand come down on my shoulder. I turned around and my heart felt whole again.

"Dean." I breathed.

"There's something we need to talk about." He said stiffly; oh no. He must have noticed my stalkerish attitude; ugh I'm such an effing idiot!

"Look Dean I-"

"Please," He breathed shakily. "Let me talk." I was silent immediately.

"Look," He took a deep breath. "This isn't going to be easy for me, you're smart enough to know guys' don't like to show their feelings and all that crap but…" He trailed off; he closed his eyes and took another breath. My heart swelled at the hope that he _might_ like me.

"Ok well…" he seemed frustrated. "Do you know the Quileute legends?"

"Sure, of course I do."

"Well you know how we're supposedly descended from…. Wolves_?" Yeah and as it turns out all of those are true and I'm related to all of the werewolves in the pack, oh and did I mention my Dad was a wolf?_ These weren't just things I could reveal up front.

"Uh-huh…" I said hesitantly.

"Well uh…" he started playing with his fingers; I yearned for him to play with _my_ fingers.

"Dean, just spit it out, I can handle it." The suspense was becoming too much for me.

Determination dominated his eyes and he took my hands in his.

"Lizzy. I love you; more than love you, I-I've imprinted." Holy freakin crap. H-he _loved_ me? Tears gathered in my eyes as I repeated the words in my head. But wait, he _imprinted_?

"I thought only wolves could imprint." I told him.

"Yeah." He didn't say anything else.

It took me a second for it to click in my head.

Werewolf. Dean was a werewolf. He was part of the new generation of wolves Mom was telling me about. The trembling… the heat… the hearing… the… everything. Oh. My. God.

"Werewolf?" I whispered. He nodded.

He was a werewolf; my love was a werewolf. I loved him but could I really love someone who was the same creature as my father?

I looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but endearment –aside from the worry- and I had my answer. I damn well could -do- love a werewolf. Dean. He told me he loved me, and I loved him, the only thing keeping me and him from being together- at this point- was myself.

"I…" How many times had I dreamed of him admitting his love for me? Too many to count.

"It's ok. I get it." He started to get up, his shoulders slumped forward and I thought I saw a tear form in the corner of his eye. No. There was no way I was going to let him go when I finally have him.

I stood up after him –I wasn't sure which part of me encouraged this decision, my wants or my logic- but it didn't matter why I did it; the only thing that mattered is that I _did_ do it.

I grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around; shock was plain on his face, and I knew I had to strike while the iron was hot, it was now or never. I squeezed my eyes shut, stood on my tip toes and crashed my lips to his.

**XP CLIFFY! Ok well I stopped here because I desperately need some opinions… I'm not sure what ya'll will think of it. –crosses fingers-**


	25. Consequences

**Sorry for the cliffy! Ok I just HAD to write what happens next!**

Lizzy POV

I crashed my lips to his.

I'd never kissed anyone before, but it was comforting to know my first kiss belonged to someone who would love me forever, I believed that much of the legends. It was also sad that Jacob never imprinted on Mom, then I could imagine our lives would have been different…

He didn't react at first, which made me chicken out.

I savored the moment for one second longer then dropped from my toes and hung my head low. Crap, I was in for it.

I started to walk in the direction of the door, drowning in my rejection, when I felt his hot hand lock around my wrist from behind. I didn't know what to expect; was he mad? I let a tear escape- one I'd been holding back from earlier-.

I was suddenly turned around and his lips found mine again; I sighed in relief. He wasn't mad or anything. Wow this is like the most gooey and romantic scene in the chick flick Hannah and I saw; minus the pouring rain; but the moment had its' own simplistic, romantic quality to it. Here in the music room, during lunch, I had my first kiss.

The tears I'd been holding back before were now streaming down my face. We didn't break apart –which suited my just fine-. His arms snaked around my waist and mine wrapped around his neck.

My mind randomly wondered what would happen if a teacher just _happened_ to walk in here. I prayed to god I wouldn't be embarrassed like that.

I'd felt things I never had before, and I knew –since it involved imprinting- he'd never hurt me. Wow I was actually happy that he imprinted, instead of me being alone with my feelings and not have him return them.

He broke away, much to my displeasure, and brought me into a hug. He kissed the top of my head and his grip tightened around me.

"Say it again." I whispered.

"What?" He whispered back.

"That you love me."

"I love you…I love you…I love you… I love you…" He whispered repeatedly, kissing the top of my head between phrases. My heart swelled up whenever I heard him say it. I sighed in contentment and let another tear slip. I'd never been so euphoric in my life.

"Lizzy, the pack told me about… you're Dad." I froze.

"Is that a fact?" I answered.

"I don't know f you're over it yet or anything… but I need you to know that if you need someone to talk to, I'm always there for you." He kissed me again, tormenting me.

I never wanted to leave that music room, but alas, the bell rang and Dean and I walked out hand in hand. My cheeks were still inflamed as we walked down the hall, our hands causing stares.

I did something I wanted to do for a long time; I ran my thumb in circles on the back of his hand over and over, savoring ever minuscule touch. The feeling of his lips still lingered on my own.

He released my hand when I got to my class, and he placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"NO PUBLIC DISPLAYS OF AFFECTION!" The Assistant principal called to us; I thought I heard him growl a bit and kissed me yet again and walked away.

"Ms. Black, I have a note from the office- it says you've got to go immediately." What had I done? Oh lord, had someone caught Dean and I in the music room? Oh no, this is bad…

I walked into the office to see Edward and Aunt Alice there.

"Edward? Aunt Alice? What's going on-"

"We need to talk. Now."

**HAHA yet ANOTHER cliffy!**


	26. Confrontation

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a day -le gasp- and plus I left ya'll with a cliffy so… not fair to all of you. I'm just kinda pissed…. Long story with drama. Well anywho!**

**The girl who left me the anonymous review – not the "This story is crap" one, the other one- apologized so it's all good ^ ^ I have absolutely no hard feelings.**

**Oh and for some of you who thought Bella was OOC with their talk –cough- tdfireproof- cough- That's just how I imagined a Mother/Daughter conversation to go, I mean Bella is just like any other mother. I don't see how she wouldn't be intensely interested in Lizzy's life.**

Lizzy POV

"Edward? What's going on?" He pulled me outside into the parking lot, Aunt Alice silently followed at a safe distance.

"Well, this morning, Alice said you're whole future disappeared; now do you see how that'd make me just a bit anxious?" He asked coldly.

"Ok well as you can see I'm fine now can I go back to class-?"

"Why do you reek of werewolf?" He asked suspiciously.

"Um…"

"Lizzy tell me now."

"Well, I go to La Push school, there is bound to be a werewolf here or there."

"No, you are drenched in their scent; I can barely smell your own anymore."

"And how am I supposed to know?"

He smelled me again, which made me slightly uncomfortable.

"I've never smelled this werewolf before… must be a new generation one."

"You see? Nothing to worry about."

"But the other students aren't soaking in his smell."

"And?"

He seemed focused on something suddenly; he growled under his breath and grabbed my arm. He started towing me to his Volvo.

"Edward where are we going?"

"Back to Forks. There's something that's happened and I don't know If you're ready for-"

"What's it about?"

"Werewolves."

"And imprinting?" That made him stop.

"What?"

"Does it have something to do with imprinting?"

"Lizzy. What do you know?"

Oh no way in hell I was thinking that. I sang the Canadian national anthem –which I was surprised I knew- in my head.

"Lizzy. Tell. Me."

"She doesn't have to tell you anything." Oh shit. Oh crap, I hope I've gone crazy, because that better not be Dean I'm hearing.

"You mongrel you don't have the right to order me around."

"But you don't have the right to order _her_ around."

"You don't want to get mixed up with me." He growled.

"Oh please!" He snorted.

"WOULD YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP?!" I yelled, infuriated. They both thawed from their fighting positions and stared at me.

"You're both being idiots! Just stop it! Now Edward-" I turned to him. "You. Are. Over-reacting. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself." Dean cut in.

"You know him?"

"You know _him_?" Edward asked.

"I KNOW BOTH OF YOU, NOW SHUT UP!"

Edward ignored me completely and turned to Dean. "Give me your story then I'll give you mine." I'm glad he could be reasonable. I saw Dean's face contort into an expression of disgust; I rested my hand on his shoulder and I muttered "it's alright". He closed his eyes; I guessed he was showing Edward his thoughts.

Edward was listening intently; I heard him growl once or twice, which wasn't a good sign. His head finally whipped up and he snarled viciously. Dean stood his ground and didn't move back; he actually moved closer to me, which Edward wasn't too happy about. He snarled and stood between us.

"Edward, stop!"

"How do you know him?" Dean asked me.

"I'll tell you later-"

"Don't talk to her like you own her!" Edward snapped.

"He's not-" I tried to protest.

"What's you say leech?"

"You heard me loud and clear dog."

Oh dammit, I didn't want a war to start over me, so I put my hands on both of their chests in an attempt to keep them apart.

"WILL YOU BOTH BE QUIET?" I shouted. "Now," I turned to Dean. "I will explain this all to you later. And Edward." I turned to him. " I will explain it to _you_ later."

"I don't need explaining, I know exactly what's going on," Edward growled. "This flea-bag thinks he can just claim you as his own, I won't let him do that."

"You and I _both_ know that's not the definition of imprinting!" I contradicted.

"It's definition enough!" He replied. Throughout Edward and my little argument Dean's growls never stifled.

"I'm not a child Edward!"

"But Lizzy, he's only worried about you're safety." Aunt Alice finally spoke up.

"He's over-reacting!"

"Lizzy, you don't know what you're getting yourself into-" Edward tried to calm me.

"I knew exactly what I'm getting myself into!"

"Werewolves are very unstable-"

"Oh cut the crap! You just can't stand the fact that maybe I'm not as naive as you'd like me to be!"

"That's so far from the truth it's not even funny-" He tried to dismiss the idea.

"Then why?!"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt."

"That may be true but you can't keep me from living I'm almost fourteen!"

"You're _only_ almost fourteen!"

"That's plenty old enough!"

"I can hardly agree."

"Then how come Dean imprinted so young if we weren't meant for each other?"

Edward looked a little mad that I'd let that slip. "I don't know what's going on with the wolf genes, but you will not be bound to someone so young! You can't honestly tell me you're ready to have your whole life already planned, because accepting this imprinting means that!"

"I _like_ having my life like this."

"Maybe for now but your just a child, Lizzy, a child! You can't possibly have gained enough perspective to know what you want! You're just confused!"

"I'm not confused about anything! And who are you to tell me I haven't gained enough perspective? I have been through so much I'm not even sure you've completely digested how many times I've been hurt. How many nights I've spent just enduring Jacob's merciless rath, how many times I wanted to cry but didn't, how many times I've wished I were dead! You know nothing about what I want Edward, even if you _are_ a mind reader!" That hurt him a bit, I say him stumble back a bit as I stepped forward with every sentence.

"Lizzy, you are being so absurd, I will not allow this!"

"Who are you to give that kind of order? No matter how much you want it to be true, you are not my father! You can't order me around! I know enough about this world to make my own decision and that decision is to be with Dean! Now if you'll excuse us," I grabbed Dean's hand. "We have to get to class."

I dragged Dean back to the building and was pleased when neither Edward nor Aunt Alice followed.

When we made it into the cover of the hallway, Dean pulled me into a janitor's closet. When the door clicked shut, it was pitch black.

"Lizzy, I'm about to explode with curiosity- how do you know him? And," I felt his hands come on my shoulders. "I don't want it to seem like I think I own you, because I don't know one can own you." I blushed, and I was sure he could see it with his werewolf sight.

"Well it's a long story…" I then told him about the story Mom told me and how I went up against the whole pack to protect Edward, and also the extreme guilt I felt when I remembered that I told him he wasn't my father. He listened silently throughout the long tale.

At the end I sighed and closed my eyes; I felt his arms wrap around me and I sobbed into his shoulder, he rubbed my shoulder silently and let me ruin his shirt.

**What do you guys think of this chapter? Lala… I'm also kind of bored…. So reviews would be nice! :D**


	27. Your Guardian Angel

**Alright so weirdly enough the writer's block has passed! How funny! Ok and I'm sorry, this chapter IS sweet but it's also corny so FORGIVE ME.**

Lizzy POV

Dean and I waited in the closet until school ended- we didn't want anyone to actually see us coming out of a closet together and get the wrong idea.

When I opened the door to see if the coast was clear, Dean thrust open the door. I flew forward and was about to hit the floor when I felt his warm hands wrap around my waist.

"I didn't hear or smell anyone so I just opened it- sorry." He told me with a smile, he put me back on my feet.

"Hey would you… come with me for a minute?" I nodded and he took my hand, leading me to the direction of the music room. My breathing went faster as we approached the door, I wondered why Dean was bringing me here.

After we'd gone in and he'd closed the door, he went and sat on a stool and motioned for me to sit on the floor in front of it. I willingly obeyed; when I was seated, he pulled out a guitar.

"Lizzy, I've been thinking… hard, about what you did for me. And if you give me your heart like the way you say you would, I'd like you to know something." He started strumming the guitar; I held my breath. No, this wasn't possible, this must be some elaborate dream, I couldn't possibly be granted this gift.

**(AN- "Your Guardian Angel" by: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)**

_When I see your smile,  
Tears roll down my face  
I can't replace.  
And now that I'm strong, I have figured out,  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.  
And I know I'll find deep inside me,  
I can be the one._

I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

It's okay,  
It's okay,  
It's okay-ay-ay-ay-ay.

Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,  
I can show you I'll be the one.

I will never let you fall. (let you fall.)  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. (through it all.)  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.

'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
'Cause I'm here... for you!  
Please don't walk away and,  
Please tell me you'll stay!

Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Stay!  
Whoa-oh!

Use me as you will!  
Pull my strings just for a thrill!  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning grey! (grey! grey! )

I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!

I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,

He set the guitar down and closed his eyes; I couldn't speak, I'm sure it would have come out as just air anyway. I still had goose bumps.

He sighed. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, yeah I know that was really corny but-" I pressed my lips to his; silencing him.

"Shut up, I loved it, did you write it?"

"Well… no, I just thought it reflected my feelings for you; I've just been reluctant to play it for you."

"Why? I loved it."

"Well that's a relief." He laughed shakily, running his hands through his hair.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked.

"Well I was just wondering if your impressive outburst would start a-" He glanced at me. "A skirmish" **(AN- I'm proud of myself! I learned what skirmish means in "Texas History" class today! It means "small fight"! I'm so smart ^ ^)**

"We'll deal with that when we get back," I checked the clock. "which will probably be sooner than later." He nodded and we left the music room, clicking the light off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

E POV (Right after the fight)

What did I do wrong… What? I just need to know what; what could have possibly gone awry?

I mean what could I have done to bring out that type of reaction in her? I was just looking out for her safety. She was just like her mother, she never reacted the way I thought she would.

_Edward… Edward… Edward, you've got a lot to learn about teenagers don't you? _Alice thought as she passed by.

"What are you talking about Alice?"

_I'm saying that, no matter how mature Lizzy is –she's still an infatuated teenage girl- and you handled it completely wrong._

"Well then why didn't you handle it?"

_Didn't wanna spoil your fun…_

I sighed in frustration ."So you're saying I was the one at fault?"

_No you were both partly at fault, but you need to claim your part of the blame as well. And I know Lizzy, she'll claim hers in due time._

"Fine Alice, I'll find her and apologize-"

_WAIT! She won't accept your apology unless you accept Dean._

"Why should I accept that _dog_?"

_Because Lizzy doesn't over-exaggerate, so when she says she's in love –she's in love. Just imagine if Charlie had never composed himself enough to accept you. We both know that he didn't exactly like you, but he put up with you for Bella's sake- won't you extend that kindness to Lizzy?_

Darn it, how come at the worst times, Alice is always right? No matter how much I didn't want to (which was an understatement) it would be unjust not to accept the wolf. And I don't want it on my conscience if a war starts just because I'm uncomfortable.

"Fine Alice-"

"YAY! I KNEW I WAS RIGHT! Oh and the future just disappeared so I'm guessing Lizzy and Dean are coming." Alice said, all in one breath.

I sighed and squared my shoulders; it was time.

**Cliffy… yeah. Oh and I got the song idea from this incredible fanfiction called… -drum roll-**

"**Your Guardian Angel" by: .Cucumber**

**It's all-human, basically it's about how Bella is in a gang, that does drugs and stuff, and Edward comes along and pulls her out of that life. And trust me, it'll leave you breathless!**

**:D YAY!**


	28. Dad

**Sowee for the cliffy and the long wait for the update! I just needed a break. Yeah sorry i9t was pretty long break.**

**Ok and you've got to listen to this song (Yeah it's Japanese but it's not hyper-active and obnoxious… I just hope to god no Japanese people were offended.) it's called…**

"**Dearest" by: ayumi hamasaki**

Lizzy POV

We walked up to the front of the big white house, hand in hand. I bit my lower lip nervously while Dean stroked the back of my hand with his thumb.

I rested my hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath; I recalled just how different things were the last time I was coming in here. I swung the door open and saw Edward and Edward alone, in the middle of the room.

"Uh… hi" I muttered, in an attempt to break the ice. I felt Dean's grip on my hand tighten.

"Listen, Lizzy I just-"

"No, you don't need to say it, I'll do it." I took a breath. "I don't regret taking up for Dean but I do regret a lot of nasty and "unlady-like" things I said. And I hate myself for telling you that… you weren't my father-"

"No, Lizzy, you were right, I'm _not_ your father."

"Not true, the definition of "father" in the dictionary sense is inaccurate, a father is really someone who loves you and does their best to give you all you need in life. And you fit the bill for that."

He chuckled and ran his hands through his hair, "I didn't expect you to be so mature about this…"

"There's a lot you don't know about me." I smirked.

"Well, I do owe you an apology; I didn't handle the situation correctly."

"You only handled it like any over-protective father would." I smiled.

"But there's something you need to know, I-" He cut off and he and Dean's eyes met, "I will allow this…" He trailed off, but he didn't need to go any further.

"Really?" I breathed, I couldn't believe this was happening to me.

"Yes." He closed his eyes. I squealed and leapt up wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I love you Dad."

**-Sigh- I can hear the flames now! "TOO SHORT!" but hey it's late and I got school tomorrow.**


	29. Go Fetch

**HOLY CRAP AN UPDATE :D YAY! Yeah, I've always got the same excuse- but whatever, anyways it's going to get a little climactic. Remember how young werewolves are unstable…. :P**

Lizzy POV

The past few weeks have been nothing but pure bliss…. Well after we told Mom that is.

When we told Mom- I expected her to have an Edward reaction, but she had quite the opposite thankfully. When I'd finally sputtered out the words 'Mom… Dean imprinted on me", I cringed and waited for the explosion. She stood in silence for a few seconds, and then I was wrapped in a death grip hug. I was a bit more than confused. Later on Edward told me she encouraged it so much because she knows he won't hurt me- which is a win- win situation.

The Cullens invited Dean over for dinner- only I knew he hadn't told the werewolves. He said something about how they'd shove the whole "you've got to exercise restraint and you got to keep calm" lecture down his throat. I let it slide; Dean had never hurt me- why should I doubt him now?

But what worried me was… the dinner part. If they didn't eat, what does the concept "dinner" mean to them? Hunting? No, predictable. Going out to eat? Oh please god no, I remembered last time we'd gone out. I shuddered at the memory.

Dean and I walked up to the house, arms linked; I knew it was stupid but, it felt weird just to waltz in there like I owned the place. So I rang the doorbell knowing darn well they knew we were here. I heard laughter on the other side and the door swung open.

"Oh wow, we weren't-" snicker. "Expecting you…" They all broke out into hysterical laughter. Ha-ha, I guess they thought all this was funny… but I had to admit, it sort of was. I couldn't stop the giggle from escaping my lips and I heard Dean chuckle a bit beside me.

They brought us into the house and sat us down in front of the long glass dining table with china plates with intricate designs. I looked down at the swirls and patterns painted delicately on the glasses and china. I stroked my fingers across it- entranced by the detail; then I considered that I was going just a bit crazy.

I looked up to see all eyes on me, staring at me as though I was mentally retarded. I blushed scarlet and dropped my head and glared through the clear glass table.

I suddenly remembered that we were supposed to "eat" per se; and wondered how we would get through this whole dinner thing.

I was surprised to see them bring out about a dozen plates of various foods, stage fright sunk in. Would it offend them if I didn't eat it all? I mean I couldn't eat that much!

Then I looked over at Dean and saw him staring at me with deep emotion in his eyes; I blushed yet again and looked down. I then saw him looked hungrily at all the food being set down. I remembered how much Dad would always swallow down- barley leaving us anything to eat. I started to contemplate if the appetite was an acquired thing with… werewolf_ism_? I felt stupid just thinking about that made up word.

I made a grab for the corn and put a tiny bit on the plate- because as soon as my hand moved I saw Dean's twitch. I knew he was being nice and letting me get mine first, but I knew he wanted most of it and was afraid I'd take too much. Ok, maybe I was cutting him down just a bit.

He gave me a grateful look, and made a mad dash for the rest- but before he could get there, it was gone. When I looked up I saw Edward putting corn on Mom's plate while giving Dean a warning look; Mom bushed crimson and looked away.

Edward, slowly, placed the dish back in the middle and put his hand up in front of Dean and he sat down without moving it. After a good ten seconds he motioned for Dean to get his share, and Dean pretty much made a dive for the thing.

I looked around and saw chicken, steak, mashed potatoes, turkey, green beans, peas… the list went on and on and I wondered why Dean was so desperate to get the corn. Was he really that hungry? I recalled how Mom would always make five trips to the car when coming back from the grocery store.

I moved my hand tentatively towards the chicken, expecting to reprimanded or something, but I never was. I sighed and took a fried chicken breast and set it on my plate- I looked around and saw all the Cullens staring at me curiously.

"Why'd you pick that piece _specifically_?" I heard Uncle Jasper ask in wonder.

"Yeah… why not a leg or wing?" Aunt Alice.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THE OTHER PIECES? ARE THEY POISENED?!" Uncle Emmett asked exaggeratedly.

"Um…" I mumbled, racking my brain for an answer. "The breast has the most white meat…" I trailed off, I couldn't fathom their curiosity.

The rest of dinner went smoothly- sort of. The Cullens watched in disgust as Dean wolfed down the food- no pun intended. I picked at my food and took a couple bites and sipped my water a little here and there.

"Ugh dog…. Has no manners." Aunt Rosalie murmured. My heart clenched, I could see not all of them had accepted Dean. I let a tear escape.

It was silent for a few seconds, then I heard someone's hands clap.

"OK THEN," Uncle Emmett said in a cheery voice. "WHO WANTS TO PLAY GAME!" I saw Aunt Rosalie smile smugly and I saw Edward's eyes narrow.

"Rosalie… why are you singing random songs in your head?" He asked accusingly.

"Geez Edward I can't just think about cool songs in my head? Wow, you overreact too much, you need to loosen up."She scolded him; something didn't feel right about her tone.

We all filed outside, I looked up as the clouds covered the full moon, paranoia started setting in as we all got into a semi-circle to see what game we were playing. My eyes dated around anxiously, I had a bad feeling in my gut, but I dismissed it. Whenever anyone got this feeling it was nothing and I shouldn't let it ruin our good time. I straightened up and tried to have fun but the worried kept creeping back to the forefront of my mind, wavering my focus.

Edward gave me a weird look and I mouthed the word 'nothing' to let him know it was just my stupid humanness… if that's a word. I laughed at myself quietly, trying to get back into a good mood.

I took in my surroundings. Aunt Rose was standing next to Uncle Emmett, Edward was standing between Dean and I, Mom was standing on Dean's left, and Aunt Alice was to my right with Uncle Jasper to her right. Esme and Carlisle were standing in between Rosalie and Mom. Nausea clenched my stomach and I felt suddenly cold.

Aunt Rosalie stepped forward holding a stick and smiling smugly; I felt like I would throw up. Something was very, _very_ wrong.

"Well as we all know we have an extra guest tonight." She shot Dean and angelic look that I immediately distrusted, "and I thought we could play a game that suited his interests." I looked over at Dean and he was shivering slightly, his eyes were shut tight. He'd been doing that all night, because being around vampires was hard for him, I learned. I looked back at Aunt Rosalie and the intense knowledge of what she was doing settled into my brain piece by puzzle piece, a sickening feeling racked through my body; this was going to end horribly.

"So…" she smirked and walked over to Dean, standing three feet in front of him. She raised the stick high and simply said. "go fetch." The stick bashed into his forehead and flew into the forest behind us.

It happened all so fast. His shivering turned into outright convulsing and Aunt Rose took a step back with wide eyes. Edward next to me stiffened and did a double take between me and Mom; he had a horribly torn look in his eyes.

He hissed and leapt at me, sending me sailing across the lawn and into the brush. I was stuck in the leaves and braches so my line of sight was disabled- but I could hear.

Mom screamed loud, I heard a roar and a gurgled cry; an even louder roar filled the air. A chorus of growls and snarls echoed off the trees. I struggled out of the twigs and stumbled forward and fell to the ground.

I looked up and saw a wolf running off into the forest with a trail of clothes being left behind, the Cullens were all huddled together and were whispering harshly to each other. Where was Mom?

I blinked and saw blurred silhouettes going into the house carrying something; I looked back at where they were and saw a puddle of blood.

It clicked in my head.

I was right. Aunt Rose went too far. Dean lost control. Next to Mom. Edward's torn expression was between whether to save me or Mom. And he chose me. Why?! WHY?! I would have rather been killed than have Mom be hurt! Why, why, why…

My mind strayed to Mom… oh no… oh no…

She was hurt- badly. I knew it, I-I just knew it!

I was left outside by myself to cry silently to myself; I didn't want to go in and see my Mom's death.

**CLIFFAY! CLIFF, CLIFF, CLIFF! Psh, ya'll know you love me still… -laughs nervously- DON'T HURT ME!**


	30. Transformation

**You don't know me very well if ya'll think I'd REALLY kill Bella!**

E POV

"Go fetch." Rosalie smirked and threw the stick against Dean's head; he was trying to keep calm before but, Rosalie pushed him over the edge. His body shook vigorously and I knew what would happen.

My body twitched toward Bella to save her but I hesitated.

If I went to save Bella… Lizzy would be the one hurt. And if I let Lizzy be hurt- Bella would surely _despise_ me for the rest of eternity… But I couldn't let him hurt Bella herself!

I looked at Bella and horror was clear in her eyes- except the horror wasn't for her own demise. The look was directed towards Lizzy- I'd never seen Bella so utterly horrified. That's when I knew, I had to choose the choice that had now become obvious.

It killed me to leap at Lizzy and leave Bella to be ripped apart by that monster. I pushed her into the brush to shield her eyes- she was the lucky one.

I could only watch as the boy changed forms, so terribly close to Bella, she cringed and tried to protect herself but of course, it was all in vain. The giant claws met with Bella's neck as her cries were silenced. At that moment- I felt nothing but pure hatred for the pathetic little pup.

That mutt hurt Bella- he was no longer worthy of life in my book.

I desperately wanted to hunt him down as he ran back to La Push with his tail between his legs- but Bella's attempts at breathing drew me toward what was more important to me. I was vaguely aware of a figure falling out of the bushes.

I huddled over her as Carlisle tried to slow down the bleeding.

_The wound is too deep- it can't be stopped!_

Carlisle thought anxiously as his hands pressed to her throat.

No… no, it can't be possible! Bella can't- _won't_ die!

"Let's bring her inside." Carlisle said aloud. I grabbed her and whisked her into the house. I heard Rosalie come up behind us, slowly…

I set Bella down for Carlisle to work, and turned on my heels to face Rosalie; fire burned through my body- and I'm sure she saw it in my stare.

"Gosh stop being so mad! I was only kidding! It was a joke!" **(AN- If you think this is OOC, then go read "miscalculation" in the "extras" section in the "New Moon" section on Stephenie Meyer's website.)**

A snarl ripped through my lips and I lunged for her head- ready to rip it off.

I got on her back and started clawing at her head; I was going for the kill when I felt Emmett's and Jasper's arms wrap around my neck and waist. They dragged me off her back, with me kicking and breaking the floorboards.

"You evil blonde b-"

"Edward! We need you over here!" Carlisle called over to me. I growled in frustration- I saw Bella's crumpled body and my attention was caught. I hovered over her as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her heart stuttered ever three seconds.

Carlisle was rushing to do everything to save her- everything but the thing I knew would save her. I fought with myself before on whether to change her or not- but now there was no room for doubt, no room for indecision.

Bella's heart stopped beating altogether- I was out of time.

I pushed Carlisle out of the way and sunk my head to the open gash on her neck. I dug my mouth as deep as it could get into the wound- and bit. I brought my head back up and licked the wound shut, to seal in the venom and blood.

I shoved my hand to her chest and punched her heart to start beating again; nothing. I pushed harder and harder, but with no results.

Something outside caught my attention for a second.

"Please Lord…. And I ask in Jesus' name, Amen."

Bella's heart suddenly beat to life under my finger tips; it was faint but I wasn't going to let it slip from my grasp.

I bite into her arms and legs and kept sealing the wounds, and with every bite, her heartbeat got stronger and clearer.

I was filled with hope and light- as well as guilt. I promised myself I wouldn't damn her to this life, but of course all that was out the window now.

I'd bitten as may place I could, until her blood started to get too thick to have any outside force. I pulled back and sighed, I had the feeling of unbelievable exhaustion overtake me. I sank to the ground.

Forgive me Bella… please…

I heard footsteps behind me.

"W-will she be… alright?" Lizzy asked in a soft voice.

"No."

Horror filled her thoughts.

"Why? Is she… gone?"

"No, she's going to be a monster like I am, she'll have to live I the shadows for the rest of eternity- so No, she will not be alright." I spat flippantly.

I closed my eyes and heard her sit down next to me. "You're not a monster… she's getting what she wants… you know that." This girl had a one track mind.

"Lizzy… I'm sorry to break this to you but, you're just a child, you don't understand the gravity of becoming a creature of the night…"

"I'm sorry to break this to YOU, but it's not as big of a deal as you think it is. Edward, you're too close to see all angles of the situation- your too opinionated, I have a view to see both your reasons, and Mom's. And I'm telling you, you're blowing all of this way out of proportion." She completed.

"I need to be alone right now." Was my brilliant rebuttal, I felt her get up and retreat upstairs.

I remembered something.

"Why isn't she screaming?" I asked- Carlisle walked back over to her. Speculation clear in his eyes as he examined her.

"I'm not sure- it might be because of the morphine I tried to give her earlier. Maybe she's not even in pain at all, hold on to that hope Edward." He smiled shyly and ran upstairs.

I groaned and slipped my hand into Bella's and prepared for the wait.

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~~*~*~*

_Not much time left._

Alice thought as she passed by. I squeezed Bella's now cold hand in my own.

"Just a little bit longer Bella- it'll be over soon." I whispered in her ear. I'd paid so much attention to Bella over this past three days. Trying to take not of every twitch her body made- but she made none.

I thought about Lizzy, for once.

Oh, no.

"Get Lizzy out- now!" I shouted, louder than necessary. They didn't need explanation.

Alice came downstairs.

_She's… not here._ She thought timidly. My head whipped around and I glared at her.

"What do you mean 'not here'?" I snarled.

_She… went to see… __**him**__._

"WHAT?!"I shouted in her face.

"EDWARD FREAKING GET A GRIP! YOU WANTED HER OUT- SHE'S OUT!"

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" A heavenly voice sang.

I slowly turned to see Bella- pale white and red eyed- sitting on the edge of the table she was once laying on. I couldn't stop my jaw dropping at the sight of her as an immortal- she was every bit as glorious as she was as a human, maybe even _better_ looking. IF that were even possible.

I saw the planes of her angelic face…. The lusciousness if her chocolate brown hair… her curious eyes as they stared in awe and racked over my body…

If I were human- I would have blushed like Bella- _used_ to. A bit of sadness settled into my heart, I would miss that.

She cleared her throat, I wasn't sure why- it certainly wasn't a necessity.

"Well… will someone tell me what's going on? And why did you send Lizzy away…"Ah, she didn't know of the newborn stage.

"Bella, you're a newborn- you shouldn't be this logical, this much in control. When you catch the scent of a human… I'm afraid you'll go into a frenzy…" I looked down shamefully. "I didn't want you to…" I trailed off, unable to finish.

"Oh…" She sighed sadly. "When will I have that much control to see my daughter again?" Sadness overtook me.

"I-I'm not sure…" I lied. Her face dropped into the palms of her hands and small sobs rocked her body.

"But she went to see Dean." Alice interrupted. I made a cut-throat motion with my hands and waved my hands trying to silence her.

"She is?" I expected an angry tone to color her voice, but she only sounded curious.

"Yes… she is." I answered, expecting an explosion. "But don't worry, we'll forbid her to ever see her or you again, you have my word." I tried to reassure her.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Why would you think I'd want _that_? Jeez Edward, it was an accident for Christ sakes!"

"You say that now… but you're still a newborn Bella, what you say now cannot determine your actions later-"

"Me being a newborn isn't relevant to the situation!"

"It has EVERYTHING relevant to the situation!"

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP! The whole future just disappeared! I think we might have a certain someone come by." She turned to me. "Edward, don't kill him, and Bella," She turned to Bella, "Make sure you kept Edward from killing him. It'll take all your newborn strength and focus to hold onto him, so it will be safe to be around him."

"And what of Lizzy?" I answered.

Alice whistled and suddenly everyone's hands were on Bella holding her, disabling movement. She didn't struggle- she must think this was necessary to see her daughter.

I heard footsteps approach the house, one lighter and one heavier. The door clicked open.

Show time.

**Cliffies are meh best friends! Lol sorry peoples… **


	31. Predator

**I know it seems as if I've fallen off the face of the earth from the lack of updates, but I WAS DIAGNOSED WITH BRAIN CANCER! Just kidding, I actually strained my ankle and got my cell phone stolen this week so sorry, I've been writhing in pain from having to adjust to the crutches and have been unable to update. Sorry!**

L POV

"Dean, you really don't have to do this!" I tried pleading, begging, even bribing- but nothing worked.

"I _want_ to do this. Trust me, everything will be fine." He gave me a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Really, give them some time." I tried logic.

"If three days isn't enough time, I don't think there is any span of time long enough."

"But that makes no sense!" My voice raised an octave.

"It does to me."

He was trying to be noble and face their rath, and that was very stupid.

"Seriously, I know them, they need more time to get their act together!" I tried pulling on his arm back in the other direction, but he kept on walking.

"Just give me a chance Liz." He assaulted me with those big puppy dog eyes and that faint endusing quivering lip. I sighed and shook my head, trying to get back on my train of thought.

"Oh fine- but if your arm gets ripped off, I swear it'll be your head!" I tried to sound as angry as possible, but he dismissed it and took my hand as we walked up the porch.

To say I was nervous, would be an understatement, and not just for Dean's wellbeing. What happened to Mom? What _is_ Mom? I halfway wanted this to be a dream I'd wake up from, to get back to normality. Except, normality as I knew it was hell. I wasn't positive I wanted to go back to the days of being a scared, caged animal under Dad's reign. No, I surely didn't want that. I had Dean by my side and Mom was getting what she dreamed of. Sure. I could live with that.

~*~*~*~*~*

E POV

_Why is Bella acting this way?_ I fumed to myself as the door creaked agonizingly slowly. _Shouldn't Bella be furious at Lizzy for going to be with that…. That… murderer?! He almost killed my little piece of heaven and her daughter just "prances" off to go see him?! _These women made no sense to me.

No, she MUST be in disbelief, the anger would come in due time.

I looked back at her and saw her staring straight forward with a business-like expression on.

The anger would come soon enough.

Nervous whispers started filling the house as they came closer to turning the corner to us.

_Come on coward, come and face your punishment. _The monster inside me rejoiced inside me as I let out my inner, uncivilized desires.

Bella's hands tightened on my shoulders as Lizzy and her pet rounded the corner, at tortoise pace. Lizzy peeked anxiously around the wall, trying to be sneaky about it. She yelped when she saw all of our eyes on her.

They came out and stood before us- fire pulsed through me when my eyes wandered to their interlinked hands. She caught me glaring, and shrank back behind him. He however, didn't even step back.

No one spoke. No one moved. No one breathed- but that was to be expected.

I was hyperaware of Bella's hands atop my shoulders as they suddenly fell limp. She made a sharp intake of breath and I wheeled around and pushed her shoulders back as her eyes went coal black. Damn, we should have hunted first, and I doubt Bella would want her daughter to be her first meal.

She thrashed and kicked with all her might, damn, we had to get Lizzy away.

"Alice, get Lizzy away!" I ordered, but a moment after I said this, Bella's eyes cleared up and her attempts got weaker and weaker until they stopped completely. Her arms fell limp as I picked them back up.

"Bella honey? What's wrong?" I asked shocked out of my mind, how was this possible?

"N-nothing…"She answered in that new melodic voice. "Let me see my daughter Edward." It wasn't a question- it was a command.

"I'm sorry Bella, you're not ready-"

"LET ME see Lizzy." She shouted the first two words to effectively interrupt me.

"Bella no-"

"Let her see me." A quiet voice came from behind. I turned around in disbelief.

"What?" I asked.

She gulped and straightened her posture. "Let. Her. See. Me." I gave her a death glare. "please." She squeaked out.

"Bella is too dangerous right now-" I felt multiple hands come onto my shoulders and yank me back. I stumbled and seethed as my wrists were clamped behind my back by Emmett and Jasper.

"Em, Jazz, LET ME GO!" I shouted as I was pinned against the wall.

"Aw come on Ed, let them have their moment." Emmett whispered in my ear.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

B POV

Could I do this? Was I strong enough?

So many questions swam in my head, yet answers were scarce.

I ordered my lead feet forward towards Lizzy.

She's my daughter, she's my own blood, she's me… how could I even entertain the thought of hurting her? Yet when I caught her scent… oh it was so heavenly! How could I want to taste someone so valuable to me?

I stole a peek Edward. I wanted to start crying; I'd had no idea how much pain he'd been in before. This is possibly the most agonizing thing ever-even more so than that awful transformation. Edward had to deal with it all the time before he… well the past is the past. I wanted to take him in my arms right now and tell him I loved him and I was sorry- I almost did, but a voice in my head brought me to my senses. _This is Lizzy's time; we can deal with that later._ It prodded.

I inhaled to clear my head- oops.

Her luscious scent attacked my senses like a wrecking ball; I could feel all my motherly emotions and thoughts drain from my body and into oblivion.

I was a predator, and she was my prey. Nothing else in the world.

**Psh ya'll know you love(hate) me!**


	32. Be Careful What You Wish For

**This chapter is dedicated to…**

**DIVINE DIVINITY!!! Happy birthday girl :D**

**Ok so I had this written 2 days ago but as some opf you may know, fanfiction has been having some problems for the past days... or maybe it's just me. BUT it wouldn't let me upload the chapter! I was like "NO I can't just leave them like that! with that horrible cliffy!" But hey, it's fanfiction's fault.**

B POV

Half of me wanted her to run away as fast as she could- but the louder more dominant part of me of screamed at the other half to shut up.

I crouched to spring; I gladly let the venom start to build up inside my mouth as I imagined what events would take place.

I imagined sinking my razor-sharp teeth into the vein in her neck… drinking that deliciously warm blood of hers… hearing her cries of pain… when coming down from it realizing just what I had done…

Obviously the atmosphere of the room changed and all hands were on me just in time for me to start whipping around and screeching like a banshee. I wanted her blood- needed her blood. It was the only thing I wanted in the world…. And that was very wrong. I held my breath and shut my eyes… what was I just about to do? Everyone's arms clutched me roughly, not giving me any escape- which suited me just fine.

I didn't _want_ to kill her… but I just _needed_ to.

And when that realization hit, I knew there were no other options.

"I-I can't do this." I dry sobbed. I sunk to the ground and started dry heaving. "Get her away…" I whispered. I shut my eyes tight and prayed to just die right then.

"Mommy…" She whimpered; that cut me deeper than any knife would.

"Come on Liz, we got to go." Alice chided.

I heard the sound of footsteps getting farther and farther away after a few moments.

_I love you baby… I'm sorry…_

I went into a round of dry heaves and sobs, how could this happen to me?! I loved Lizzy, how could I possibly entertain with the idea that I could _hurt_ my little baby?! She was my pride, my joy, my _life_. I was about to throw it all away in a matter of seconds! I'm such a monster.

I felt more in sync with Edward more than I ever had- it was horrible. My eyes were opening up to what he had suffered through day in and day out. I guessed now was the time.

I semi-composed myself, "Edward", I gasped out. He was immediately at my side trying to comfort me.

"It's over now, love…. Shhh it's alright." He rubbed my back. I realized everyone had left the room; I was secretly grateful.

"I-I-I…" Is all I could sputter.

"It's ok Bella, you don't have to speak."

"No- No, I just…" I clung to his shirt. "I… understand." I broke into more dry sobs; I didn't need to say more. He comprehended it all too well.

"Oh Bella." He groaned and tucked my head under his chin; he stroked my hair in a rhythmic fashion. "I never wanted this to happen to you. For you to experience this…" He pulled me closer.

"What am I going to do? She's going to think I don't love her!"

"No, no, love. Lizzy is a smart girl, she'll understand."

"Y-you sure?" I asked desperately.

"I'm positive, and I think I know why it was so hard." He raised his voice, trying to sound cheery- it didn't work.

"huh?"

"You haven't hunted yet, I bet your thirst is becoming uncomfortable by now." Huh? Oh yeah that… awe crap now I can't think of anything else! My throat was bone dry… so thirsty.

"Ah… ok, um what are we going to hunt?" Stage fright started taking over, what if I did something wrong and ended looking like an idiot. I can see it all now- "the world's first clumsy vampire"!

"Um are you sure, I should start hunting _now_?"

He chuckled. "I'm sure you'll do _flawlessly_." Oh. I saw what he was doing.

"Ok we'll go hunt- but your attempt at distracting me isn't working." He sighed and that mask of happiness fell.

"Bella that's beside the point-"

"No it's not! I almost SLAUGHTERED my flesh and blood! My little girl! How could you say it's "beside the point"?" My voice raised an octave, I was getting hysterical.

"It's a part of life, love- part of this _new_ life- I told you that you shouldn't-"

"Don't Edward, I don't need the… "I told you so" speech." I sobbed harder, and started convulsing.

"Oh sweetie…" He pat my back soothingly. "I'm so, so, so sorry Bella." He whispered.

Why was this so hard? I thought this was life I wanted, I thought this was the life I was meant to have, I thought I was supposed to happy… but I'm not. Maybe, just maybe… becoming a vampire was the wrong choice. Back before he left, it seemed like the perfect solution… something changed that. I knew exactly what that something was. I married Jacob, I had a daughter. After Lizzy was born, I unknowingly made becoming a vampire the bad choice. I'm so selfish, I have a human daughter and I was worrying about immortality!

I'm just as bad as Jacob. Maybe worse.

This should never have happened.

When Edward left, the universe was trying to right itself when I met Jacob. Jacob was the back-up plan to Edward, the universe always had an understudy. In a play when the leading actor gets sick or can't make it, it's always the understudy that steps in their place. But you never hear about the actor coming in the middle of play saying "ok get out, my turn" to them.

I'm a horrible monster, I should have told Edward to leave the minute he came back. But… I just can't do that! I crave him, need him! I would never be able to do that. Lizzy deserves better than a mother who runs off into the sunset with her old fling, leaving her in the dust. I needed to be a better mother to her. Now I will never get the chance. I sabotaged myself when I was turned; the universe tried to warn me NOT to become a vampire… but I was too dimwitted to listen.

"I can't do this."

"You didn't have to, she's gone, we'll be able to be around her when you've gained control."

"And when will that be? Twenty- thirty years?!" He didn't answer. "No, she deserves better than me."

"Oh no Bella! Don't say that, please! You're a wonderful mother."

"I can't see her anymore, she doesn't need to be around vampires."

He pulled my face up to his; his eyes were full of seriousness. "Isabella Marie Swan, look who you sound like." He pointed to himself.

"I don't…"

"I said the exact same thing when I left- and look where the hell it got me!" His eyes filled with agonizing pain. "Please. PLEASE, don't make the same horrible mistake I made." I turned my head down, not wanting to meet his gaze. "I remember when I made that decision I made my own assumptions and didn't think about how you would feel- just like you don't know what Lizzy feels. Let Lizzy determine if she wants you, I can't imagine anyone NOT wanting you."

"But-"

"No buts, you're just going to look for a loophole, but let me spare you the trouble- there are none." He said sternly.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, hunting it is."

L POV

What happened? Why did Mom do that?

I thought back to when her eyes turned from crimson red to coal black, they were filled with such bloodlust; I have never been filled with such terror in my life! Aunt Alice never explained the whole thing but I had a pretty clear picture of what happened. Mom is a vampire- she obviously wants eternity with Edward over me. That's why she was desperate to become one. It makes sense. Why would she waste her boring human life with me when she could spend forever with the one she loves? I get it, I accept it, it doesn't mean I'm not crushed by it.

When she said "I can't do this", it cut me like a blade. Can't do what? Can't be around me because I smell just so damn good? Can't believe I'm still there when I should just leave her alone to be with her Edward? Can't forgive me because I'm not angry at Dean? I'm sure she's pissed off beyond belief at Dean. But she doesn't get it- none of them do!

It was an accident, what happened! All they see is Dean lost control, Mom almost died, the end, automatically label Dean as "unsafe" or "bad". They don't see that it wasn't his fault. Aunt Rosalie had to be a bitch and tease him like that! I'd really thought she'd changed for the better- I guess I know better than to trust _her_ again.

Maybe… maybe it'd be better if… I wasn't around.

**OK DON'T GO ALL BALISTIC ON ME! Ya'll know it's not going to end where Lizzy's long gone (or Bella) and their all sad, so cling on to the knowledge this makes it a better plot! Wow I never expected this story to go on for 32 chapters! I expected it to 10 chapters- at most. But then I had to "imaginative" and give Lizzy a boyfriend! Haha**

**REVIEW EVEN IF YOU DON'T WANT TO!**


	33. Doubts and Guilt

**Yeah… I updated… I'm so tired. :P Lol **

L POV

"Please Dean; you've got to help me!" I begged.

"Lizzy, this is not a good idea; your Mom loves you and doesn't want to lose you! Please think through this rationally."

"Who's side are you on?" I wasn't taking any more. He looked horribly torn, it cut through my heart, but it was the only way.

"I'm on the side that's for what's best for you, I love you and I want what makes you the happiest in the long run."

"Please Dean?" I pleaded, his logic was so water-tight I couldn't possibly be mad at him, and I was getting pretty desperate for an angle.

"What exactly do you expect to happen? We run away together and go live some bliss filled life with no worries or cares in the world? I'm sorry to break this to you hun, but that's not the way the world works. Eventually we're going to need money, and to get money we need good paying jobs, and to get good paying jobs we need a college degree, and to get a college degree we need money- you see how this is sort of a cycle?" His eyes pierced into mine, smoldering so I couldn't look away even if I'd wanted to.

"But…"

"Listen, you know your mother better than anyone- including Edward believe it or not- and I know her well enough to know that it would do neither of you any good if you were to leave. So please trust me and don't take a chance on sabotaging your happiness and hers." He never took his eyes off me, in an effort to keep the power of his words strong.

"Ok I'll stay…" I said succumbing to his persuasion. "But I'm not happy about it." I tacked onto the end of it.

"Ok Liz, but trust me, everything will be fine." He sighed and his eyes dimmed a bit.

I put my hand to his cheek. "Dean what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, it's just… nothing."

"Aw come on, just tell me please."

"Nothing sweetie, I just zoned out." He gave me a small smile and stroked my hair. I knew something was up, and I was going to find out what it was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*

B POV

"Bella, now I know you are a little upset-"

"There's nothing LITTLE about it!" I couldn't believe he did that.

"Look Bella, it was while you were changing and-"

"And you never thought to tell me?!"

"No, no I just forgot!"

"Bull." I said dismissively.

"But-"

"Bull."

"Come on, please Bella!"

"No, this is unforgivable!"

"Oh please, love?"

"No- I knew you would pull something, but not like THIS!"

"Oh come on, if you look at it from my point of view, it's really not that bad!"

"Edward- a car?!" I pointed to the glossy red, expensive car.

"Alice got it while you were… incapacitated. I'm sorry I thought you might want some means of transportation!"

"But a Ferrari?! Seriously Edward? I would have preferred a skateboard!"

"Oh please Bella? Use it at least for a month- then I can return it right back to the dealer. Just give it a chance." He hit me with those big golden eyes and that jutted out lower lip, the sight was breathtaking- and oh so evil.

"Ugh… no please don't make me do this…" He turned up the power of his pout to a completely unfair level. "Oh… fine!" I sunk my head in defeat, it was so wrong how he had this much control over me.

"Aw thanks love." He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead; it started to rain outside the garage, I stared at the shiny red car in disdain. I couldn't believe that in the midst of everything going on right now, he had the nerve to show this to me. Suddenly the flood of just exactly was happening washed over me; I broke down in his arms.

"Oh Bella! What's wrong? I'm sorry, I didn't think a car would upset you this much… I'm so sorry love."

"That's-" gasp. "Not it Edward," Gasp. "Just remembered…" I trailed off knowing he would understand.

"Oh Bella… I don't know how many times I can tell you I'm sorry."

"No Edward, it's not your fault…" I couldn't stop sobbing, I tried to stifle them, but it only made it worse.

I heard him grunt in frustration, he pulled me tightly into his chest. His grip was like iron, and growls and hisses continuously escaped him clenched teeth. "Edward? What's wrong?"

"It kills me to know that this is happening… and I know it's all my fault… I was the one that turned you into _this_-"

Anger coursed through my veins. "And what exactly _is_ "this" Edward?" I couldn't believe he was reverting back to this crap!

He started backtracking as soon as he saw the inferno in my eyes. "Well, uh-"

"You need to stop! I. Am. A. Vampire. And nothing you say or do can change that fact- unless you plan on _killing_ me!" I took a deep breath to calm myself- but to no avail. "You know, i-it just makes me sick, and not to mention it's BEYOND ANNOYING, when you go on and on about me being a vampire!" I shut my eyes; I needed to calm down before I said anything _really_ stupid. I couldn't believe he was trying to pull this on me again, I love him but I was starting to doubt if he loved me as a vampire.

"Edward?" I said calmly. "You love me, right?" I asked in a small voice. He was about to answer but I cut him off. "Even as a vampire? - Because I'm not entirely sure at this point." Acid came into my voice.

"B-Bella, how could you _possibly_ imagine that I didn't love you?"

"Well you _did_ leave me if you recall Edward, and you always were a good liar, how can I be sure you love me as much as you say?" I instantly felt horrible, how could I bring that up and doubt him?

He gripped me tighter and I thought I heard a tiny cry, he buried his head into my shoulder, and my hair covered his face. That sent me over the edge; I'd never seen him so vulnerable.

"E-Edward… I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean it I…" I sobbed along with him, I wanted to disappear and never have to see his face broken like that.

"No… your right… I did leave, and I AM a good liar… I'm so sorry, that made you doubt my feelings I should have never let it shroud my feelings for you."

"Oh my gosh Edward, stop taking the blame for something I did! I was being an idiot, I know you love me, I just said that… Oh gosh." I didn't want him to think I doubted him- because I truly didn't .

"It's alright Bella-" A small gasp echoed through the house, coming from Alice.

"Alice what's wrong?!" I shouted, unnecessarily.

"Oh no…" Edward muttered.

"What's wrong Edward what did she see?"

"Nothing… the whole future just disappeared, for all of us."

"Does that mean Dean is coming back around here?"

"We don't know, but we will find out."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

D POV

I looked down at Lizzy as she slept all tangled up in the covers, her breathing was slow and even. I hoped she was having a good dream; everything out here in the real world was a mess. Everything going on must be taking its toll on her, I loved her so much and hated seeing her go through this.

It was all my fault, I couldn't control myself, I almost killed her mother, and yet she's still with me. There's something in her eyes now, when she looks at me, I see her body immediately cringes, but her mind tells her to stop. She's battling her instincts with her logic, and it's killing her. It's killing her to see her Mom like this, her Mom must despise me. I know Edward and the rest of the Cullens do, but when I saw her Mom, her eyes didn't hold bitter disdain, they held… sympathy and forgiveness. A gift I never expected to be granted.

I love Lizzy, and nothing will ever change that. But… after all of this, will she be able to love me? I'm not sure, she must be aware that I was the one that caused it, she's trying to get over the way her body wants to take three steps back when she sees me. But she has every right to cringe- every right to want me to disappear. Maybe that's what's best. Without me around I won't ignite the vampire's instincts and her Mom will be able to learn control faster. She can focus on a happy life with her Mom, and maybe when she gets older, she can fall in love with someone. Someone who doesn't almost commit murder, and she'd have a choice. Not having love thrust upon her by imprinting. She deserves better. She's deserves the world… but maybe I'm not the one to give that to her.

Would she have loved me if it not for imprinting? There's no way to know.

I looked down at her angelic face, and saw a little glimmering tears run down her cheek, "Mom…" She murmured, another tears escaped her closed eyes.

This only confirmed my assumption before; I hated to admit it, but she _would_ be better off without me. Would I be strong enough? Would I be able to handle leaving? It would kill me, would I be able to go through that if it was for her own good?

I looked down at the collecting tears on her face and knew my answer. Yes. Yes I would.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

R POV

Dammit, dammit, dammit. This is bad; this is really, _really_ bad! It was joke; I didn't expect him to turn into a wolf out of nowhere! I thought that if they brought him over they'd have the brains to make sure he had control first! So much for trying to lighten the mood. It wasn't my fault, it was _theirs_. _They_ brought him over, _they_ didn't double check his control beforehand, _they_ should have expected something from me! Oh come on I left them like a million hints to expect me to do something, but they're just so UNOBSERVANT that they didn't notice- what fools.

I've been out here staying with Tanya, Irina, and Kate, ever since that night. They have no idea what's going on and didn't press the point when I'd said "I don't want to talk about it just yet".

My family was mad at me now, but they're going to miss me sooner or later and go searching for me. And I'll be here waiting. They'll hug me and tell me how much they missed me- well maybe not Edward but the rest of them will… but I wondered about Lizzy. Would _she_ ever forgive me?

I really shouldn't care what she did and what her little hormone riddled adolescent mind thought, but for some reason unknown… I cared if she hated me or not. Maybe because I'd told her I'd behave and her childlike mind accepted that, she put her trust in me and I slapped it back in her face. No that's not it; it must be something else.

I stared out the back window and into the snowy Alaskan forest, the rest of the coven was out hunting, they asked if I wanted to join them but I declined. I hunted on the way here. I felt oddly nauseated and didn't want to hunt; I felt the strange urge to lay down. I felt cold, something must be wrong.

It's all of them, like I'd said before.

Their fault not mine. It couldn't be _my_ fault… could it?

**OOOOOOOH I've been waiting to do Rosalie's POV for awhile now ^ ^ oh and Dean's gonna "pull an Edward".**


	34. Planning

**Yeah, I know you are all sick of the sadness and angst, but I thought I should really get in some angst in there because (as some of you have probably guessed) it's almost the end of the story! Probably roughly about five or six more chapters. And a lot of you can probably see what's going to happen. Dean's gonna leave, Lizzy's gonna be miserable, he's gonna come back, yay. No, that is NOT the plan (yeah Lizzy will be miserable and he'll come back that's not all that's going on). **

**Oh and does anyone know Kevin from "Ben10 Alien Force"? That's my Dean! (except Dean's nicer and is better at showing his feelings) I loooooove Dean and has always reminded me of Kevin (oh yeah and hasn't anyone noticed he calls himself "Kevin Eleven"? Is that his real name? I don't know it just weird's me out…)**

S POV (Seth)

_Alright, we need to do something about this._

_It's a complete violation of Quileute laws!_

_They must pay the price!_

I couldn't believe they were so ready to kill them. _Guys, I thought things were good now-_

_They were good, when they followed our guidelines!_

_Which were clearly broken!_

_The blonde one-_

_Rosalie!_ I thought harshly. _Her name is Rosalie._

_Whatever, "Rosalie" had tempted him- in full knowledge that he was a young werewolf!_

_It was her fault Bella is a vampire!_

_The Cullens broke the treaty!_

_They bit a human!_

_We must attack!_

_Seriously, _I tried to calm them_; I mean it was to save Bella's life._

_AND they almost killed the object of Dean's imprinting!_

_They must be destroyed!_

_There's no time to lose!_

_But to be completely honest… they had to change her of Dean, so he technically caused it._ I tried reasoning with them.

_And Rosalie caused Dean to cause it, and he is new-_

_We've been over this! We know it's their fault, we must attack!_

Sam's "voice" started dominating. _And we will! But not now, we need to see the Cullen's reaction, if they'll run away- I'll admit I do not want to attack them, but we will if necessary. We have to be united, as in we all-_ he glared at me- _have to be focused on the kill._

I winced at the word kill. This was not just, I wanted anything but to attack, we had just gotten the feud resolved- and now they're ready to just raise up old rivalries and-

_Dude, Seth shut up!_

_Stop being a baby!_

_Come on they broke the treaty- now be a man!_

_Seth now is the time to suck it up and stand up for your pack. _Sam ordered me.

_But Sam, we have to think this through-_

_Are you questioning your Alpha?_

I whimpered and sank to the ground; I knew that the Cullens wouldn't run. And I was never going to forgive myself.

**Yeah a little tidbit of foreshadowing. Sorry it's not some super long chapter full of coolness and stuff but hey it's late give me a break! :P**


	35. Uncertainty and Foreign Affairs

**Here you go my pretties! A nice, warm, fresh off the press chapter! Oh and I had the freakiest dream last night. I had a dream where Edward and Bella looked like those characters from "Robot Chicken" and then their heads exploded. How weird. Think it means something? Oh and you know what I just figured out, almost never thank ya'll for reviews in my ANs so without further ado…**

**THANK, THANK, THANK, YOU FOR THE REVEIWS! WOOT!**

L POV

I felt the blankets underneath my fingertips, my hands searched for Dean- but they didn't feel anything. I sat up and looked to my left; nothing… no one. Usually he was here when I woke up. He might be visiting the Cullens… oh no!

Dean couldn't be! Mom is still dangerous!

I ripped the sheets off and grabbed my coat; I couldn't let something happen. I shoved the door, and ran out into the freezing rain.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~

B POV

"Bella I promise you, you can see her again soon! You've been doing extraordinarily well!" He kept reassuring me over, and over again.

"Are you sure?"

"99% sure!" He said with confidence.

"Arg!" I growled and buried my face in the couch, _99_% just wasn't _100_%. "99% percent just isn't good enough for me Edward! I'm sorry but you've never been a mother! We stress over that tiny little ole' 1%." He scooted closer to me and lifted my chin with his finger.

"You'll do flawlessly you always do." He grinned brightly, I couldn't fathom his optimism. Alice flitted into the room and sat down, with a careful expression on her face.

"What's up Alice? More of those freaky visions?" I asked.

"No, no… Lizzy's coming. Just um… it's not to pay a friendly visit." I stopped breathing; my first reaction was excitement and fear- what if I couldn't control myself? My second reaction was even more fear, what could possibly be wrong? I felt Edward run over and swing the door open, Lizzy's scent would start to fill the house soon so I took in one last breath.

She and Edward walked into the room after a moment, their expressions worried.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked. Lizzy took a deep breath; she was tired from running all the way here.

"Um…. I was coming over to see if Dean was here, because he wasn't with me when I woke up." She breathed, and her head hung.

"Well he probably had to meet with the wolves or something." Edward offered her.

"Yeah, but I didn't know that and I didn't want anything to happen over here…" She looked at me and froze. Her eyes went wide and she stole a look at Edward, he nodded at her.

"It's alright." He whispered. "She's in control." I hated how she had to be reassured that I wouldn't _eat_ her.

"Mom?" She took a small step towards me, I unconsciously stood up myself. "I'm sorry."She whispered, tears in her eyes.

"What do you have to be sorry for sweetie?" I said, trying to cover up the ringing in my voice.

"For… everything. Things are getting pretty bad and… I just felt I had to say it." I took a step closer and warred with whether I should or not.

I lightly took her in my arms and squeezed her to my chest; I did it as gently as I could manage. I laid my head on the crown of her hair, and pulled her tighter. I felt her warm arms wrap around me, and she pushed herself closer. I felt absolute delight when she didn't try to pull away. Now this would be the part, if this were a T.V. show, where the audience would go "awwwwww", but this wasn't T.V. The silence from Edward and Alice was deafening and slightly uncomfortable. I pulled away, unwillingly and turned to them.

"Ok…" I cleared my throat, sure not to breath. "Where is Dean?" That was the main concern here.

"Well he's not here we know that for sure." Alice offered. "Where else could he be?"

We all stood there for awhile just contemplating.

Where _could_ he be? I mean in the time I've known that boy, he's been joined at the hip to Lizzy. He's never been without her, and I doubt he'd go somewhere long term without her. Well maybe his Mom missed him. Yeah that was probably it! I'd be worried sick too.

"Hey Lizzy, could he be at his house? I bet his Mom has missed him." I said, I felt just so damn smart. Her eyes went dark and a look of hopelessness came across her face.

"His Mom died 6 years ago from a drug overdose and his Dad has another family. He lives with His elderly Aunt. She has severe Alzheimers disease so she can't even recognize him most of the time… he sort of fends for himself in a way." **(AN- And no I just did not just make that up right now, and that's not sarcasm, I'm serious)**

My smile faded and sadness washed through the room. "How come nobody ever told me?"

"He just told me last night. I asked him the same thing, and he answered 'it never came up'."

"Maybe something happened to her…" Alice suggested.

"He would have told me wouldn't he?"

"Yeah of course he would have." Edward said unsurely.

"Yeah, I'm positive he would have!" Alice was suddenly animated.

"Ok… if you are all so sure then… where is he?" Lizzy asked. That was a very good question.

"Well a lot has been going on here lately, maybe he needs time. You both are still just children; you can't be expected to handle everything. He needs time. Just wait here awhile and he'll come around. He can't stay away from you for long anyway." After my speech I suddenly felt smart again. She thought about it for a minute or two and then she answered.

"I guess you're right…" Her voice colored with defeat. "I just feel so stifled, I have a feeling it's something else…"

"I'm sure it's not." Edward stroked her hair. "Are you hungry? I'll have Esme make something for you alright?" She nodded and made her way to the kitchen.

"How are you so sure it's not something else?" I whispered to Edward.

"I'm not…" He whispered back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

L POV

"Lizzy, there's something I have to talk to you about." Edward said coming into the room and walking over to the bed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well it involves things you don't want to hear." He said solemnly.

"The suspense is killing me, just tell me." I said sleepily.

He sighed and took my hand in both of his icy ones. "You've got to go to school." I groaned crashed back down onto the mattress and pulled the comforter over my head and got into the fetal position.

"Come on Lizzy, be a big kid." Edward called from outside my little fort of fabric.

"No." I said childishly. "I don't wanna go to school."

"And I don't want have to stay indoors on sunny days, but I have to."

"But…. I'm tired... I need sleep."

"That's actually a common misconception, humans don't _need_ sleep." What? I pushed the covers off and sat up in wonder.

"Really?"

"No, not really, but it got you out of bed didn't it?" He smirked, picked me up and set me on my feet. "Here are some 'Alice approved' clothes." He pointed to one of two piles. "And here are the ones that are appropriate enough for you to _actually_ be wearing." He pointed to another pile with less colors and laces.

"Alright, now let me get-"He whooshed out of the room and I was left alone with the clothes.

As I pulled on the clothes- not caring what I put on- I was thinking. Would Dean be in school? If so, would he talk to me? Would he _not_ talk to me? If he does, what would he say? Would he do something? Would we eat together? What's going to happen?

By the time I was fully dressed and presentable; my head was spinning with questions and uncertainty.

I took my sweet time getting downstairs; I was on the third step when I had a beautiful idea.

"I don't have my backpack." I announced to the living room. Edward magically pulled my backpack from behind his back and he raised an eyebrow.

"And now you do." He handed it to me and I stomped to the car.

When we pulled up to the front of the building, I scoured the lot for Dean- and came up empty.

"He's not here today, I don't smell his scent." Edward told me while staring straight ahead. I sighed and got out the car mumbling a 'goodbye'. I walked through the crowds of people and pushed the door open. Everyone must have thought I was PMsing or something, because I got a lot of curious stares, and when I stomped through the hall, a tiny little pathway would open up between people in front of me. They must be freaked out by my attitude, I have been ecstatic lately for… well obvious reasons. In this past couple of months I've gone from miserable, to joyous, and now, bitchy. I can almost imagining people making bets and guessing one what my next mood swing would bring.

I got to my locker secretly hoping, Dean had left a note. I pulled my locker open and my face fell when it had only the stupid old textbooks, trash, chewed pencils, and past Fs. I grunted and shoved my backpack inside, and slammed it. I heard a quiet voice behind me.

"Hey Liz, what's wrong?" I turned and saw Hannah staring at me curiously. I had secretly missed her, but I haven't gotten a chance to see her.

"Um… problems." I answered. I hated that I had to be vague to her big, kind caring eyes.

"Well you can tell me…" She whispered. "But not unless you don't want to…" She started to walk away, but I pulled on her arm. She turned around with hope in her eyes, but she composed her face trying to hide the joy she felt that I'd stopped her.

"I'll tell you in gym…" I heard the warning bell ring. I broke into a sprint to my first class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

I sighed in relief as I saw the new coach we had- I did feel almost bad for getting our old coach in trouble. Almost.

Hannah ran up to me as we started walking around the football field.

"Ok now tell me! I've been dying all day!" She gasped and clung to my arm.

"Ok." I looked to see if our new coach was looking and pulled Hannah to the other side of the wall, out of view. I sank to the ground and motioned for her to sit.

"But won't we get in trouble…" She protested lightly.

"I don't want to risk anyone else hearing this." She nodded and sat down next to me against the red bricks of the school. I opened my mouth to speak- and broke down sobbing. I hadn't thought about the abuse for awhile now, and just the memories of it were enough to make me lose my composure. I brought my knees up to my chest, wrapped my arms around my legs and rested my head on top. I didn't want Hannah to see me cry like this. I should have prepared or something.

What I didn't expect for her to do –besides freaking out- was wrapping her arms around and pulling me close. She rested her cheek on top of my head and rubbed my back. She didn't even know why I was crying, but she comforted me anyway, no questions asked. She ran her fingers through my hair and hugged me tight while I cried my eyes out as I rummaged through all my repressed memories.

I finally gained enough grip to speak, but not stop the flow of tears. I lifted my head and Hannah released me and scooted back a bit, to listen.

"Thanks… I needed that…" I thanked her. "Um, there's something I need to tell you." I started playing with my fingers. She sat patiently and waited. "Well um you heard about my Dad dying… right?" I asked her.

"Oh yes I did- and I'm so, so, so, sorry Lizzy this must be hard on you." She out her hand on my shoulder sympathetically.

"Well that's the problem… it's not." I said, turning my head in time to catch her confused face.

"I don't understand…" She murmured.

"My Dad… Jacob… he wasn't the most gentle person ever. If you got close to him, you'd get bruised, if you got closer, you'd get cut." I said quoting a monologue I'd read, hoping she'd catch on. She didn't seem to because her expression never changed. "He hit me." She gasped. Ah she gets it now. "Not only hit. Punch, slap, kick, choke… among other things." I said sparing her innocent mind of these gruesome images. "He also did these things to my Mom… so I wasn't exactly, heartbroken when he died."

"_Lizzy, why don't you talk to me? I'm your daddy, you love me_" I remembered him telling me a million lives ago**. (1****st**** chapter)** _I didn't talk to you because you never let me, you insisted my mouth to be closed, and I didn't love you. Ever_. I answered his question hoping that wherever he was, he'd hear it. I'd gained the confidence to finally say the things I needed to_. I never came to you with my problems, because they would always be my fault and worthy of punishment. I never smiled at you because that was considered wrong in your eyes. I never told you anything because you could never understand me anyway. I never told you I loved you because I'm not going to lie to your face. I was never Daddy's girl because I had no Daddy._

I sat silent staring off into space, or at least that's how it looked to Hannah, I was really doing what I should have done years ago. She didn't know that talking to her about this was helping me exponentially.

"And… and… and" I tried to elaborate, but I broke down into sobs again. And that cycle went on for awhile until the period had ended…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

D POV

I'm not sure how long I've been running, but I knew I was somewhere in Canada, or maybe Alaska I didn't know, or care for that matter. I haven't eaten, because I was trying to get out of the area as fast as I could so by the time the Cullens or wolf pack would realize I was gone, my scent would have washed away with the rain, and they wouldn't be able to stop me.

It hurt more than anything to leave, I didn't think I could do it for a minute, but I forced myself to leave with the knowledge that this was what's best for the one I love. If I could only learn self control, then it wouldn't have to come to this! If only… if only… I would freeze hell over if that meant she got what was best. Nothing was too good for my Lizzy. My heart ached as I recalled her warm smile and big, open, loving eyes. I truly loved her, that's why I had to leave.

I ran through the Canadian (or Alaskan) forest in hopes of finding something to eat; I searched for something- anything that might tame my hunger. I caught the scent of a herd of deer, not too far away. I ran due northwest toward the herd with hunger being the only thing able to satiate my needs. I broke through the fringe of trees and lunged at the biggest buck I could find, it didn't feel right killing doe or fawn. It just didn't seem right.

I bit at his neck, my teeth make a cracking sound and the animal fell limp in my jaws. I was about to eat my sorrows away when the scent of vampire assaulted my nose. I recoiled and sniffed some more. Ok good not the Cullens… but who?

Three girl vampires- all pale white and sparkly in the northern sunlight- stood before me.

"This is our territory dog." The blonde one spat at me. I hated it when leeches called me stereotypical names. **(Anyone see the irony in that?)** But I was outnumbered so I decided it'd be best not to piss them off. I transformed back into a human, and took my clothes off my leg and put them back on. I wanted them to see I wasn't here to attack them. I started to walk away with my head hung low and stomach still empty.

"Wait." I heard one of them call. I turned around. "What's your name?" The blonde one asked.

"Dean." I answered without hesitation.

"You a new werewolf? You're kind of young." She said, I wanted to reply 'no duh', but I thought that might be just a bit rude.

"Yes." I answered.

"What are you doing so far from your pack?"

"Personal reasons." I mumbled as I hung my head and idly kicked a rock with my foot.

"Oh Tanya he's got it bad!" One of the others said to the blonde one- Tanya.

"I got what?" I asked, suddenly angry. They all looked at one another and looked back at me.

"Woman troubles." They all said in unison.

"So?" I asked defensively.

"Well I guess you don't want our help, dog. Go on and be miserable, we shouldn't care anyway."

"Wait! Um… there is one thing that could help…" My mind said 'shut up now!' but my mouth silenced my mind.

"And what is that?"

"Could you… let me be around you more, to learn self control? If I could just learn that then… I can go back to my life." SHUT UP NOW! YOU HAVE NO WAY OF KNOWING THAT FOR SURE.

"And what will we get in return?" Tanya asked.

"Well… what do you want?" What could they possibly want from me?

"You have to let us call you Dog without complaint, you have to stay outside because we don't want werewolf smell in the house, and… that's it. I'm not easy, but I'm not cruel." She smirked. "Do we have a deal?"

I stared at her outstretched hand for a second, before taking it in my own. "Deal."

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? Did I do better?  
**


	36. Who Do You Want To Be?

**Ok so much stuff has been going on and I want to make this AN like four pages long with just dumping my life on you, but I won't do that. **

**I have a message to you peoples.**

**Yes I am hyper aware of the length of this story. Yeah it is going on for too long. But don't fret (please) I'm not just going to just wing it anymore- I actually have a plot now! :P And you've only got like three or four chapters left (yes I know I said this in like the 8****th**** chapter) But this story has been like… (And please don't be grossed out) it's been like throwing up. [Not in a bad way] I mean your body decides when you're done throwing up, not when you want to, the same thing with writing this. I have a strong feeling my conscious will finally let me finish with a sense of satisfaction and completion.**

**And I'm sorry about this chapter, I truly am. You'll see why. –cough- angst –cough- but not a lot.**

L POV one week later.

This was going on longer than I'd assumed. And it was grating on my nerves.

Dean has been gone a week- Edward and Alice had said that Dean needed "time", but they hadn't specifically how much time. I loved Dean, and I wasn't sure how much longer it would take before I literally ripped my own hair out. I could just imagine what he was doing right now. Sitting in his room. Trying to collect his thoughts. Sigh.

Seriously I needed some kind of reassurance that he was coming back.

"Aunt Alice?" I called softly through the house.

Aunt Alice came in through the doorway with her usual grace in every step.

"Yes Honey?" She asked sitting next to me on the bed.

"Can… can we please go to La Push? I just really need to see Dean. Please?" I pleaded, not raising my voice any higher than I had in calling her, I didn't want the hope I desperately felt to show through my voice. It would only make me vulnerable. And that was the last thing I needed.

Her expression became contemplative and frankly torn. "I guess I could take you to the border… but I think it'd be best if I didn't cross it." She compromised. My heart fluttered as I felt the warmth and anticipation fill every inch of my body.

"Oh thank you Auntie Alice!" I exclaimed while throwing my arms around her stone cold neck. She silently grabbed my hand in her tiny one and led me downstairs; I could feel myself getting more excited by the second.

I started thinking about what I would do when I saw him, what would happen? Would I scare him off? Would he be happy to see me? That would have put a downer on my mood if I hadn't had such a strong impulse of joy coursing through my veins at the moment. I was practically skipping through the rain, and if Auntie Alice hadn't put me in the car, I probably would have gladly skipped to La Push singing happily as if it were a bright, sunny day.

She had a worried look on her face as she drove, but I didn't take any notice to it, I was far too gone in my own little fantasy world of Dean to care if we drove off a cliff, or killed someone for that matter.

I started to think about all the little things about Dean I'd missed the most. The way he would stroke my cheek gingerly, the way he laughed when I was _really_ confused about something, the way he sort of coward when Edward would send him that all too famous death stare. I sighed in contentment and sank deeper into the leather of the car and took in the sweet scent of vampire, pretending it was the smell I really wished to smell. I started clenching the seat and unclenching it as II stared out the window trying to decipher where we were and how much longer it would take to get to there. However, the thick blanket of icy rain was like having a dark box enclosed around our car.

The car finally started slowing and eventually came to a stop; Aunt Alice silently reached across me and opened the door leading out into the pouring rain. I was about to step out and run through the water, until I stole a glance at Aunt Alice. She had a strange look on her face; it looked like she was staring straight at something in the forest to my right. I slowly turned my head, and tried to search for what had captured her interest. Nothing.

"Aunt Alice? What's wrong?" I asked, a little bit of pure fear filling my voice. The complete elation that had engulfed me only a few moments before slowly melted away as I felt the blood leave my face when she didn't respond.

"Just stay here Lizzy. You'll find out in a minute." She responded after a good two minutes, of her just glaring out into the towering trees. I decided to close to the door, I was getting soaked. My eyes frantically looked around the dark car, as if something was going to jump out and scare me if I wasn't hyper alert.

"Lizzy, look out your window." Aunt Alice said solemnly. I slowly turned my head to my window. I didn't know what to expect. A swamp monster? Big foot?... Jacob?.... I banned that thought from my head the second it had reared its ugly head. I got around to looking- and almost had a heart attack.

Uncle Seth was standing outside my window in the rain with his hands cupped over the window with him staring right into my crazed eyes.

I shoved open the door and let him peek his head inside. "Uncle Seth? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Um…" I looked around. "It's sort of a car…." I said confused. Aunt Alice turned and unlocked the backseat door and motioned for him to go inside.

When he was in the car I spoke up. "What's going on?" I asked, my voice like a grave.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said, linking and unlinking his fingers and staring anxiously out the window.

"Uncle Seth, what were you doing?"

"I was in my wolf form while everyone else went home, we had another pack meeting- just Lizzy you need to get out of here, all the Cullens need to."

"Why?" Aunt Alice cut in, her eyes suddenly blazing with worry.

"Just… I can't tell you."

"Why?" I asked, repeating Aunt Alice's question. "I'm just here to see Dean." I said desperately, I needed someone to give me a sense of security.

He turned his head to look me in the eyes. "You…. You don't know do you?" He asked softly.

"Know what? What don't I know Uncle Seth?" I asked, my stomach started doing back flips, I had a horrible feeling my whole world was about to come crashing down.

"Dean…. He's not here." He said in an even quieter voice.

"Not here? What do you mean 'not here'?" I asked, I refused to let my brain register what he was saying, he was going to spell it out for me.

"Dean…. He's gone…" He admitted. "As in not here, as in away, as in… well I don't know how else to put it Liz."

"No… please… no…." I begged, my head falling into my hands. This wasn't happening to me.

"But seriously, listen, you've all got to leave- like soon." He pushed.

"Why? Why would we leave if you can't even tell us why?" Aunt Alice pushed harder, I was far beyond words.

"I just can't…. " His eyes shot up and he practically pressed his face up against the window.

"You've got to go- Now." He said as he leapt out the door and into the freezing rain. My vision went red and hazy as the car increased in speed. Only one thing was going through my mind. Something I never thought I'd ever say.

He's gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

D POV

I looked up at the northern lights from my little pile of leaves I had substituted for a bed; I had changed from my wolf form into my human form. The pack's pleas and cries of trying to get me back home were all in vain. I wasn't going back until I was sure I wouldn't hurt someone again.

The training hadn't been… _that_ brutal. I mean I've sure as hell gotten better, because I wasn't fighting the vampire scent anymore; I was embracing it, but with every whiff of their scent, brought me back to the Cullens. The training was especially because Lizzy had always been the thing to get my emotions back in check. I no longer had her. I was going to have to climb this mountain alone.

I loved her…. but I couldn't dwell on her. I had to train and get stronger. For her sake- _our_ sake.

I was utterly shocked when I'd found Rosalie here, I'd known she was gone but I had no idea she was here. When she saw me, she automatically scoffed and made her way back into the house with a 'can't get away from these dogs' comment. I tended to ignore her. She thought she was God's gift to the world. And I doubted anything I said or did would change that impression of herself.

Speak of the devil! I thought humorlessly as I felt her footsteps come towards me, she was running. I stood up, not knowing what to expect.

She stopped in front of me for a mere second before raising her nose up in the air, and continued running right past me. What was her deal? She was going south… I didn't let the thought linger any longer in my head before I took off running in the opposite direction, and letting my body do it's magic and letting me transform into a more primal state. I needed to be someone different… for just a little bit.

If every time I phased, my mind was silent- I would be able to live in peace. But of course fate hated me so I wasn't granted that wish.

_DEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _Seth's mental voice was screaming, shattering my mental eardrums.

_What?_ I spat.

_Dude, you've got to come back!_ He pleaded.

_I've heard this all before Seth, you just sound like a broken record_. I sighed.

_No I'm serious! Whatever teenage hormonal phase you're going through right- needs to end. Now._

_And why is that exactly?_ I asked.

_Oh no reason really… I just really doubt that you'd be willing to attack the Cullens is all._ He said nonchalantly.

_What?!_

_When Edward turned Bella- it broke the treaty, and I doubt they'll leave anytime soon, and I also doubt Sam will let you pass on the attack._

_Aw come on this is JUST what I need right now! Tell Sam he can't attack!_

_I'm not sure what kind of fantasy world you live in if you think that I can stop Sam from doing his job as the Alpha._

_They wouldn't dare touch Lizzy._

_You're right. But they wouldn't hesitate to slaughter her family._

…_. _I had nothing to say.

Look…. Also… you're really taking your toll on Lizzy. She looks like the living dead.

Why?

_Ok seriously how freaking blind are you? She came to see you today. She didn't think you'd left for good. She… I don't know how much more she can bend before she breaks man. With all this shit with Jacob… I'm not sure what she'll do. You need to be her crutch for awhile, and you being halfway across the continent isn't helping much._

_But-_

_Listen the fact of the matter is her whole life is endanger. You can either be a man and step up the plate- or be a whiny little tween and run and hide._

Why was he doing this to me?

_Sorry for the harshness, but the situation is too serious for me to baby you._

_But Seth… if I don't see this through-_

_Stop thinking about the 'what if's', there's no time for doubts. Now is the time to prove yourself._

_I hate you._

_Good, I don't expect you to love me right now._

**Ok now you can hate me if you wanna- but I decided I couldn't take anymore angst myself so isn't it obvious what dean's choice will be? Yeah I don't like it when my characters are sad…. Ok well until next time!**


	37. Shallow Apologies

**Ok so a lot of you guess right- I was very shocked when some of you got it right. And I laughed when some people said I was at least seven years older than I am. So here it is.**

**I joined on the day of my 13th birthday. 4 months ago.**

This may come as no surprise at all to some of you- but for some of the answers I got, you might have** forgotten to breathe. I honestly thought my youth would be plainly obvious through my writing- and it was for most people :P lol I was hoping to get more eccentric answer but lol I'll live.**

**Now before my birthday- I'd already been a addict for a whole half a year.**

**I have a funny story. On my birthday, I was borrowing my brothers' laptop and I was all enticed in this awesome fanfiction, when he came in the room and I was all "I'll give you your laptop back later" and he goes "just come downstairs" so I followed and the whole time I was like "can we do this later? I'm busy!" But he dragged me downstairs and my parents shoved a box in my hands. I opened it and it was a laptop. I was like "hehehehehehe". And then I said.**

"**Mom, Dad, I'm going on fanfiction!"**

**So yeah lol.**

**Oh by the way ****forevacullens****: your review made meh smile :D almost as much as I did when I unwrapped my laptop four months ago.**

R POV

This was not happening to me. This couldn't be happening.

I ran through the thick fringe of trees with my eyes set straightforward. I didn't want any distractions. I, Rosalie Lillian Hale, never… apologizes. But I guess that was what I was doing- _apologizing_, bah!

It wasn't my fault that the mutt lost control was it? And just as I get away to clear my head- HE shows up! To 'gain control', why did he have to come here? Why couldn't he have never been born? Why did he have impose in on my life just as that _Bella_ had? Why did all this always happen to me? Did I deserve this purgatory?

I know I maybe shouldn't have been so… rough. But why had Edward been so ready to rip my throat out? He knew he could change her. It's what she wanted. And he always wanted what she wanted. So in retrospect, he should be thanking me. Yes, he _should_ be thanking me. But he's not- I always knew he was so conceited.

After telling myself Edward was wrong- it didn't give me the usual satisfaction. My rule, you are superior to everyone else, they are all below you. The thought of putting all the blame on the wolf, Edward and Bella, only made me sicker. Something was telling me it was the other way around this time; but I refused to think about that. I was always right. I was Rosalie Lillian Hale, never to be made a fool of. And I didn't want to start now.

And yet, here I was. Crawling back to them, with my apologetic pleas; my stomach churned in a different way, like I wanted to spit.

I approached the giant, white house with a grimace.

L POV

I dry heaved into Mom's shirt- I'd cried so much I couldn't cry anymore; I was nothing more than a shaking heap in her arms. She silently held me, knowing from experience no words could help this.

Why? Why did he leave? I thought he imprinted- I thought he loved me. I love him. I couldn't live without him! I knew it I just knew it. I'd told Mom this, but she only shook her head, which sent me into more sobs. How could I? I knew Mom lived on… but she had Jacob. She had said that Jacob was the only thing that kept her sane and healthy in the first few months- but just when she had built up enough strength to get along, Jacob's attitude changed. Even then I didn't have what Mom had. Jacob wasn't the best, but at least he was there. I've got nobody to be my crutch.

When you fall in love, it's like the one you love is the only thing holding you over a pit of blackness, if they were to let go, you'd fall into the nothingness. When they leave you… it's like dropping you, leaving you to just fall into the deep blackness, where the sun doesn't shine. You can't see anything; you can't feel anything except the horrible feeling of claustrophobia enveloping you.

I thought back to when I first realized I liked him.

All the things leading up were magical, I still had the notes he had written memorized.

**(AN- this is also really special for me because I'm rereading right now what I had written about how she started liking him and now… he's gone, this is sad! I'm about to cry! And I just read the part where they kissed in the music room, and this is me. I'm covering my mouth with my hand and I'm squealing like an idiot going "I wrote this!" Lol)**

_Trust me, you're far from stupid._

I dug myself deeper into Mom's shirt wrapped my arms around her torso **[no that is not the butt and no she is not making a pass at her mother]** and clung myself even tighter to her.

_You won't have to worry about getting hurt by coach –or anyone for that matter- with me around.  
I __**don't**__ have a girlfriend; who says you're not Juliet?_

I was right after all. I _am_ no Juliet. Nor will I ever be; I will never be someone's Juliet again. I guess this sort of thing ran in the family huh? I immediately scolded myself for that thought, that was a terrible thing to think. If it does have anything to do with the family- it's Jacob, he was the one who screwed everything up. It didn't matter that he was dead- it was his fault! All his fault!

I sighed heavily- even though he was an evil man, he had nothing to do with my current problem. Damn. It was just so easy to blame him for everything.

_Meet me in the music room during lunch_

This particular one sent me into uncontrollable laughs. But they weren't happy. More like crazy/ insane laughs. That was when we had "officially" "gotten together" as a couple, and I had found out about the imprinting. I had been so content after that moment- until now. I had been the happiest I'd been in a long time.

I recalled it with crystal clear clarity.

_flashback_

_Meet me in the music room during lunch._

_I looked up at the ceiling and imagined god there and whispered "thank you". I squealed a bit and closed my locker, placing the note in my pocket._

_When lunchtime came I slipped into the music room and waited. I felt a blazing hot hand come down on my shoulder. I turned around and my heart felt whole again._

"_Dean." I breathed._

"_There's something we need to talk about." He said stiffly; oh no. He must have noticed my stalkerish attitude; ugh I'm such an effing idiot!_

"_Look Dean I-"_

"_Please," He breathed shakily. "Let me talk." I was silent immediately._

"_Look," He took a deep breath. "This isn't going to be easy for me, you're smart enough to know guys' don't like to show their feelings and all that crap but…" He trailed off; he closed his eyes and took another breath. My heart swelled at the hope that he __might__ like me._

"_Ok well…" he seemed frustrated. "Do you know the Quileute legends?"_

"_Sure, of course I do."_

"_Well you know how we're supposedly descended from…. Wolves__?" Yeah and as it turns out all of those are true and I'm related to all of the werewolves in the pack, oh and did I mention my Dad was a wolf?__ These weren't just things I could reveal up front._

"_Uh-huh…" I said hesitantly._

"_Well uh…" he started playing with his fingers; I yearned for him to play with __my__ fingers._

"_Dean, just spit it out, I can handle it." The suspense was becoming too much for me._

_Determination dominated his eyes and he took my hands in his._

"_Lizzy. I love you; more than love you, I-I've imprinted." Holy freakin crap. H-he __loved__ me? Tears gathered in my eyes as I repeated the words in my head. But wait, he __imprinted__?_

"_I thought only wolves could imprint." I told him._

"_Yeah." He didn't say anything else._

_It took me a second for it to click in my head._

_Werewolf. Dean was a werewolf. He was part of the new generation of wolves Mom was telling me about. The trembling… the heat… the hearing… the… everything. Oh. My. God._

"_Werewolf?" I whispered. He nodded._

_He was a werewolf; my love was a werewolf. I loved him but could I really love someone who was the same creature as my father?_

_I looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but endearment –aside from the worry- and I had my answer. I damn well could -do- love a werewolf. Dean. He told me he loved me, and I loved him, the only thing keeping me and him from being together- at this point- was myself._

"_I…" How many times had I dreamed of him admitting his love for me? Too many to count._

"_It's ok. I get it." He started to get up, his shoulders slumped forward and I thought I saw a tear form in the corner of his eye. No. There was no way I was going to let him go when I finally have him._

_I stood up after him –I wasn't sure which part of me encouraged this decision, my wants or my logic- but it didn't matter why I did it; the only thing that mattered is that I __did__ do it._

_I grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around; shock was plain on his face, and I knew I had to strike while the iron was hot, it was now or never. I squeezed my eyes shut, stood on my tip toes and crashed my lips to his._

I didn't sob anymore… getting lost in happy memories helped… a little.

Suddenly, Mom stiffened with me in her arms- bringing me back to the horrible reality that is my life.

"What is it Mom?" I asked hoarsely.

"Stay here." She whispered to me.

"Do you remember what happened last time you told me to 'stay here'?" I said cynically and with more ice than I intended.

She sucked in a breath, and looked towards the door. "Ah… fine, it's not dangerous I think." She sighed, while taking my hand.

She flung me out the door and down the stairs in the same second, with her head whipping back and forth so fast I couldn't see it.

"Edward." She stated (it seemed to be a calling signal) when we had gotten downstairs. She held me tighter at her side in her iron grip; my breathing got heavier.

I so didn't need another worry shoved down my throat.

Edward appeared by her side and gave her a look of understanding; he also glanced at me with a look of sorrow- I'd been getting those a lot lately.

"Maybe we should get Lizzy out of here-"Mom offered.

"No, she needs to be here for this." He stated solemnly. She only nodded.

"What-" I started, but was cut off by Mom picking me up and _whooshing_ me outside. I hated when she did that.

The rest of the family was outside (minus Aunt Rosalie), standing in a line.

"Rose." Carlisle addressed, straight into the trees. I turned my gaze to the heavy vegetation- and saw nothing. I continued to stare until I finally saw a peek of a blonde crown coming from behind a tree.

Aunt Rosalie stepped forward, with a nauseated grimace stitched on her never changing face. I'd always looked upon her appearance in awe and wonder- but now I only saw hollow shell with a misleading outside.

She seemed surprised to see Mom- as a vampire. I wanted to scoff at her, only she would have the decency to be distracted by what _she_ caused.

"Say what you have to Rosalie." Edward commanded in a low voice, I almost couldn't hear.

She shut her eyes for a second before reopening them. "I came to say…… I came to say…… that I'm sorry that the mutt lost control." She muttered. Anger pulsed through me; I felt my eyes well up with tears of fury; only she would have the ego to blame this on Dean. Especially while he wasn't even here.

"Eh." I made a noise, to resemble the buzzing on a game show. "Wrong answer, try again." My voice dripped with sarcasm. Now I had always been taught to respect elders; but I heard no repercussion to my comment.

"Excuse me?" She asked in a shocked voice.

"You heard me." I said.

"You young lady-"

"You are NOT my mother; do not call me 'young lady'. Now what are you even here for?" I felt power returning to me. Slowly but surely.

"I WAS here to apologize, but you seem like you don't want it." She said haughtily.

"You see Aunt Rosalie- that's where you are wrong; I want it, but I won't act upon it. I won't break down and forgive you. You made Dean lose his confidence in himself, you made he go away. You made Mom into a vampire before she wanted to- it was not her choice. You made me what I am right now. You made Dean leave me. You made me a broken person. You killed me. Now Aunt Rosalie, I ask this one question. Why? Did me being Bella's offspring enrage you so much that you had to do it? Did me being related to a 'mutt' throw you off the deep end?"

"I won't subject myself to this humiliation." She stated.

"Fine, then the road awaits." I motioned towards the dirt and moss covered road.

"I-" She started to speak. But there was a sudden quietness among the family. Everyone's head whipped around in one direction.

I glared into the green, and tried to find just what they were staring at; there was a chorus of growls echoed through the air as a strange feeling of being surrounded.

I started spinning around to see what was going on, my eyes scoured the plants.

Fur started running through the tree and brush; it was the Quileute's.

And something told me they weren't here to pay a visit.

**Update! Aren't you excited?! Lol review!**


	38. The Return

**Hey thanks everyone for voting! [I know I posted the question just last night and most of you haven't voted but what the hell, go ahead] **

**But the truth of the matter is, I have no plot ideas for the Sequel- UNLESS someone will help me with a plot. Because I can think O f none, I have a pretty good ending set up and ready at the moment that pretty much won't allow any sequel to happen.**

**And Yeah I do have writer's block [yes this very second, just as I'm about to delve into the chapter] because this is probably the climax of the story [I know what you're thinking "didn't you already have like 3 climaxes?" my answer to that is Yes. But this is the most climactic of climaxes- and do you know why? Because it is the LAST climax! Be happy- or sad, whichever you prefer]**

**-Sigh- now onto my life. Everything is bad. My parents are getting rid of our cars and someone smashed in our back windshield and almost stole our DVD player [Our dog's barking scared them off] in our expedition. We have an expedition and a fusion and we're going to sell them, we're going to get a used car, and my old iPod just froze up and broke. So now I have no music.**

**Jeez the economy is bad. I pray you all are doing better.**

D POV (Listen to "Your Guardian Angel" by: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus while reading Dean's POV)

_Listen the fact of the matter is her whole life is endanger. You can either be a man and step up the plate- or be a whiny little tween and run and hide._

Seth's cold-but so true words played like a rewind on a video tape over and over in my head as my paws pounded into the earth. 'You can either be a man and step up to the plate- or you can be a whiny little tween and run and hide', that phrase, stuck with me. Really this was the time to prove myself to Lizzy-and everyone else, that I fought for what I loved. People said you get this chance once in a lifetime- it just so happened to be now. I love Lizzy, I had to protect her. Just like that song I played for her 'even if saving you sends me to heaven'. That was truer than she knew. I'll be damned if I let her get away from me without me telling her that. I couldn't let anything hurt her, physically or emotionally. I wished I'd at least been there for her before I was turned into a werewolf, to help her through the years with her father; I'd known him. I respected him.

That was the wrong thing to do.

That man didn't deserve my respect or anyone else's. It still killed me today to know that every day I saw her, and never cared enough to actually see what was plainly there.

But that was the past, the point was, I promised Lizzy that as long as I was around, she would be safe. I intended to keep that promise. Lizzy was my everything now.

I had always been a loner-only caring for myself, when Lizzy came along; she opened my eyes to beauty, to love. She pulled back the heavy curtain and let the light shine on my life, I was addicted to that light-was addicted to _her_. Lately I haven't thought about the future, and I really should have been. I didn't think of the consequences.

One day, I wanted to marry Lizzy. One day, I wanted to have kids. One day, I wanted to work to pay the bills. One day, I wanted to be able to go and help my children move into their dorms at college. One day, I wanted to grow old with Lizzy. One day, I wanted to be laid to rest next to her for the rest of eternity. And on this day, I was going to make it so all those days could be possible.

It didn't matter what kind of man I was now-it only mattered what kind of man I would become.

I was such an idiot to leave like that, I didn't realize how good I had it with her, she could have easily not returned my feelings, I could have easily turned into a creepy stalker just admiring her from afar, I could have easily turned into a lost puppy just following her around looking for scraps of affection. But she gave me so much more; this imprinting thing was like being on a trapeze, the other person has to catch you, and if they don't…there's no safety net. But Lizzy was gracious enough to catch me-to save me. And I just let her fall instead of catching _her_.

It had been so hard when I'd first imprinted; just admiring her from afar, hanging off her every word-especially when she spoke of me. I had tried to act cool and uncaring, but it was all vain; Lizzy broke through my barriers, and claimed me. She stole my heart-and I don't want it back.

When I first admitted I had imprinted on her, in the music room, there had been a flurry of emotions. At first, I was sure she didn't return my feelings, that all I had heard while I was on the soccer field was a sick joke my mind had played on me. And then, I told her, and I felt free. But only for half a second before she didn't answer. Then I felt despair and desolation, I thought she was overwhelmed and didn't feel the same way. I couldn't even bring myself to feel embarrassment for expressing my feelings, because I wasn't sorry for loving her; I would never be sorry. Then, my world came together when she turned me around and kissed me, everything was right in the world at that moment.

Then Edward and Alice had come, and I had my first confrontation with Edward. I would be a liar if I said I wasn't afraid of him- I was afraid out of my wits, but I wasn't going to let my own fear stand in the way of protecting Lizzy.

Now we're at this point, and as I reflect on these things, they only make my feet pump harder and faster towards Forks.

____________________________________________________________________

L POV (Listen to "My Last Breath" by: Evanescence while reading L POV)

"What happened to our truce?" Edward called out angrily. "I guess you can't keep your animalistic rivalry at bay for too long could you?" Oh… that was a low blow, all the wolves growled so apparently we were on the same page.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked; what was happening?

He looked at me for a second before turning back to the pack. "I don't know. What IS happening?" He asked in a nonchalant voice. "Do you want me to lie to her to protect your 'honor'? Or do you want her to know the truth?" He asked them, with acid practically seeping from between his teeth.

He paused for a second before, laughing cold and hard. "No I will not make Lizzy go in the house- yet." He added.

"Why would I go in the house?" I asked both the pack and Edward.

"The wolves say we broke the treaty by me turning your Mother, so they've come to _slaughter_ us." He seethed the word _slaughter_. What? Why would they do that? Oh just what I need!

Why would the pack attack us? This wasn't fair. Why were they ruining my happiness? They know what I've been through, and what Mom has been through. Were they that ready to kill us? Why does my world always have to collapse before it has a chance to live?

"I don't know Lizzy, those are all very good questions," Edward spoke loudly, to me, but it was aimed towards the pack. "Why _would_ the pack attack us, even after one of their own used to _hit_ you?" I never asked that… what was Edward's problem? He was usually Mr. Calm-Cool-and Collected, he knew it hit a nerve in everyone to speak of Jacob.

"Why _is_ the pack ruining your happiness? _Are_ they that ready to kill us?" You could see the expressions of the pack change and get angrier with every flippant comment from Edward. He was handling this wrong; this would definitely end in violence if this went on.

"Edward, stop." Mom said just before I was about to. "You're doing this wrong." She placed her hand on his shoulder. He visibly calmed down from his tensed up mood and he sighed.

"Fine." He looked up at the pack with a business-like expression. "So, you are blaming us for something one of your own caused?" He asked calmly. This somehow seemed deadlier.

He turned to us. "They say we shouldn't have invited him to dinner." He turned back to the pack.

"Well in my humble opinion, he should have told you." He replied. That was true, Dean never told the pack…

The pack grumbled and Edward turned to us. "They say, he shouldn't have had to report to them for something like this in the first place." He sighed and turned back to them.

"Well he should have prepared at least." He replied. The pack obviously had a pretty provocative rebuttal, because Edward's face contorted into rage.

"Are you saying we shouldn't have saved Bella? Do you think your silly little rules are more important than Bella's life?!" He screamed. Mom placed her hands atop his shoulders once again.

"Edward, stop it!"

"No! They think that they can just say that and get away with it?" He fought against Mom's iron grip; I could see her struggling to keep her hold on him.

Carlisle, Uncle Jasper, and Uncle Emmett went to help restrain Edward, while Aunt Rosalie made her way to take a protective stance in front of me, which surprised me-weren't we just fighting a few seconds ago? She glanced up and said, "I may not like it, but you're family. And I protect my family." This shocked me even more.

Maybe she did have a human side.

The electricity in the air then erupted into an inferno when the wolves motioned to each other and start closing their circle in on us. I frantically looked around me as the remorseful eyes of the wolves screamed 'I'm sorry' to me, before pushing me away and out of the assault circle. They butt their noses at my back and I flew behind them and landed on the ground. I looked back and they were just about to pounce on my family.

Terror washed through me like little ice pricks, this would be the last time I saw any of them.

No Dean. No Mom. No family. No nothing.

After this, not even a crutch would be able to help me; I was about to break my other leg. I always saw myself as strong-independent. I was strong, but I wasn't wonder woman. I had limits, I had a breaking point. I can handle the physical things in life. Bruises heal. But emotional blows never heal; there will always be a scar. I always thought I had it rough with Jacob, I now wished I could go back to that life. If being under Jacob's rule meant my family and my love would be safe-then I'd happily go back. But what sucks about life is, it's written in pen. You can't go back. You can scratch out what you did so it's almost indecipherable-but it's always there. Eventually after too many scratches, the paper starts to look sloppy and unattractive. But you're stuck with it; you don't get another piece of paper.

I stole one last glance at them. Mom was gripping Edward's waist and staring at me with hopelessness in her eyes; Edward was busy trying to defend Mom, not even looking at me. Uncle Emmett was snarling at the wolves while holding Aunt Rosalie behind him, Uncle Jasper was gripping Aunt Alice tightly to his side-his eyes were crazed and he swiping at the space between him and the approaching wolves. Carlisle and Esme were just looking mournfully into each others' eyes.

I desperately didn't want this picture to be my last memories of them.

I shut my eyes and covered my ears, I was grateful for the blackness my eyelids provided me; it let me close off from the rest of the world.

Suddenly, there was silence.

"Stop!" A voice echoed through the air. Not only a voice, the most beautiful voice I'd ever known, a voice I never thought I'd hear again. My head shot up and Dean stood there in his human form with his hands clenched into fists.

"Sam what are you doing?!" He shouted, Sam-of course-didn't answer him. "Don't kill them. They didn't do anything." He commanded. Sam growled in his direction.

"And I don't even care if you are the alpha, if it causes the one I love pain, then I'm not in." He still loved me? I felt like I wanted to do a back flip. "You'll have to kill me first." The blood drained from my face.

I put my hands on the ground and shoved myself up and ran towards Dean; I could feel my heart burning and my lungs screaming for air, but I ignored it. I pretty much crashed into him; I wrapped my arms around his waist and started crying. I squeezed as hard as I could before I felt a hand come down on my head and stroke it.

"I'm back Liz, to stay." He whispered into my ear, sending chills down my spine. He kept his arm around my waist and I turned to face the wolves. We were two parts of one whole; we were going to do this together.

"Now," Dean spoke in that demanding voice from before. "You can't kill the Cullens." He just said.

Edward spoke up. "Their wondering why."

"You can't blame them for something I caused, it was my fault, I 'attacked' Bella. She is one of their own. If anyone should be attacked, it should be me." He stated, my heart rate picked up, I hated it when he spoke of death. "I broke the treaty by attacking her, I made the first offense which started a chain reaction, it's me who should be punished." He stated. Everyone was silent. "I will die for them if I have to." He offered one last time.

"Look at you! You're being such savages, you think you're protecting everyone in La Push, but you are only making fools of yourselves. You believe vampires are bad-murderers. Well look in the compromising position you're in right now, you are about to become murderers, do you really want that on conscience?

"Even if they are vampires, these people are as important to me as they are to Lizzy. You would be destroying a great bond we share by 'abiding your laws'. So make your choice, do you want to become what you hate most? Or will you preserve something special?" He finished with just a tiny smile on his face; I didn't speak. I was too much in shock. That was one of the coolest things I'd ever seen him do-I fell even more in love with him. I never thought it was possible.

The wolves looked around at each other and started slowly backing up and retreating into the forest leaving us all alone.

The Cullens, Mom, and I stared at Dean in awe. I realized just how lucky I was to have him-I wasn't special, but this magnificent creature wanted me. It was something I couldn't fathom, but was grateful for. I used to think of him as boy, but now I say him for what he really was. He was a man. Even though he is young, he still surpasses Jacob. I felt tears gather in my eyes as I hugged him tighter to my body.

"Dean…" I gasped as I inhaled his scent and felt myself slowly fill with life again.

"Lizzy…" I sighed a he gripped me and crushed me to his bare chest, I got comfortable, I could definitely get used to this.

"I love you… I love you…" I whispered.

"I love you Liz, more than my own life, I always will. Even if that means I have to give my life for you." I cried harder into his chest.

I reached up on my tiptoes and smashed my lips to his; they were warm and soft and molded with mine perfectly. I vaguely registered everyone walking back into the house unwillingly. I guess they didn't appreciate me hogging Dean. But I didn't care about that. I didn't care about anything anymore.

All that mattered was that the storybook ending.

The prince came and rescued the princess from the dragon named life-And they both, along with the royal family, lived happily ever after.

**SORT OF THE END! I say sort of because all those icky little loose ends will be tied up in the epilogue [aka next chapter] **

**OK so PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, review! Please, help me reach 1000 reviews! Please I'm begging you!**


	39. Epilogue

**I'm serious I'm about to start crying, I can't believe I'm writing the epilogue! I'm going to miss this story so much!**

L POV -4 months later-

[Lizzy- 14 yrs. Old: Dean 15 years old]

"Dean could you take those boxes?" I pointed towards the pile of boxes in the corner of the small room.

"Sure Liz." He said as he lifted three of them and carried them out the door; I sighed and looked around the room.

It would be a lie to say I would miss this bedroom… it had too many bad memories of the countless nights of pain. I was shocked when Mom had told me someone wanted to buy the house-they said they wanted to move away from the big city or something. So Mom, Dean, Edward and I were moving all of our stuff out.

I slowly made my way over to a dent that mocked me on the south wall; Jacob had been proud of that dent. It was the time he slammed my head into it and it made a loud crack, causing the crater to appear. I stroke it gingerly; there was a dried blood stain on it. My fingers ran over it, feeling the little dips.

I walked towards the mirror I had in the corner; I hated that mirror. Jacob would make me look in it after beating me and see how pathetic I was 'stop squirming Lizzy, you have a mirror for a reason-look at yourself. That is who you are and that will never change'. I would have gashes and bruises sprinkled around my arms and face.

I took off the cloth that covered it and glared at it; the dozens of images of me replayed in my mind-each different with injuries in different places, yet they were each the same. I gazed at myself now and saw someone else. I was my own person now, I have something to live for, I'm not the same scared little kid I was not too long ago. The mirror showed me the changes I had been through-and I liked what it showed me.

I sat down on the bed and felt the mattress, feeling the lumps it had and the too thin sheets. This was my sanctuary, the place where I had the best dreams-and also the worst nightmares. This was the place that gave me my strength; the place I would go back to after Jacob was finished. It was small, but I couldn't bring myself to hate it. I didn't have a favorite stuffed animal, I had this place.

I sighed and walked into the middle of the room; I gazed around the entire room. This room felt claustrophobic now. I was a different person; Jacob no longer held me. His arms no longer acted like cuffs. His face no longer was the one of a punisher. Jacob no longer scared me.

Jacob no longer had power over me.

"Liz." Edward called from the doorway. I spun around and faced him, his eyebrows knit together and he came over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "Lizzy… are you crying?" He asked.

I reached up and felt wetness on my cheek-I had been crying?

"Yeah… I just thought a little…" I replied.

He didn't seem satisfied. "Alright, we're pretty much done, so you're Mom and I are going to bring the car around." I nodded; he then bent down and kissed my forehead, and then left the room. I wiped the remaining tears from my face and walked to the doorway.

I stole on last glance at the room. It looked different than it used to. Meant something different than it used to.

_Goodbye Jacob._ I thought to the room. I then clicked the light off and shut the door.

"Dean?" I called down the hallway. He came jogging up to me.

"Something wrong?" He asked me, concerned.

"No, Mom and Edward are going to bring the car around so we gotta wrap it up here." I told him.

"Ok, well I still have to get a few boxes from your Mom's room." He answered. I nodded and we walked toward the Master bedroom.

Dean opened the door and I walked inside and grabbed a box-only to have Dean yank it from me.

"You think I'd make you carry something?" He said with a smug grin, I just stuck my tongue out at him as he carried them out to the car.

I sighed and walked over to where their bed used to be, I stood stagnant in the empty space, digesting it. This room held no meaning to me, so it was nice to think of nothing for once. I stepped over to their walk in closet and opened the door. I waltz inside. I used to think this closet was huge; now it felt so much smaller. Like it wasn't as big and scary as I used to think it.

I looked at the shelves near the ceiling and saw the corner of a box. I thought we'd already gotten them all…

I stood on my tip-toes and reached for it; I pushed the corner and it came tumbling down on my head. I fell to the floor with the contents of the box all around me. Crap… I was going to have to repack it.

I started absently grabbing the things and placing them back in the tiny box. When I looked down at what I was holding, I was surprised. I'd never seen these things.

There was a picture of Mom and Jacob's wedding, they looked so happy together.

There was a tiny, plastic little bracelet, it had numbers on it, and it was so tiny it couldn't fit on any of our wrists. That's when I realized it was the bracelet the hospital had put on my wrist when I was born.

I rifled through the box some more and found, a scribbled picture, it looked like a little kid had drawn this, it was of three people. A little kid, a Mother, and a Father. The father looked kind with his eyes colored blue and his smile colored in red, and the mother looked loving with her eyes colored brown and her mouth colored red as well. The child was smiling a green smile… she looked happy in between her parents. At the bottom right of the paper it read 'Lizzy: 4 years old'. I had drawn this? But that wasn't Mom's handwriting…

"Dean?" I called softly, he came into the room with a worried expression, I smiled up at him. "Could you go get my Mom please?" I asked, he nodded and ran from the room. I sighed and looked back at the box.

Suddenly Mom was right next to me. "What's that honey?" She asked as she down at the box curiously.

"Wait, isn't this your box?" I asked.

"No… I've never seen that before." She said while sitting down next to me, she took out its' contents. "Lizzy, where did you find this?" She asked.

"Up there." I pointed to the shelf.

"Well this wasn't my box; it must have been Jacob's…" She concluded.

"But why would he keep this stuff?" I was so confused.

"What's that?" She pointed to a clump of tissue all lumped together and taped together.

"I don't know." I said picking it up and unraveling it. There was a small carved wolf figurine in the middle of it along with a small piece of folded paper. It had my name on the front.

"I'll let you read this alone…" Mom muttered while leaving the room.

I opened it anxiously.

_12/31/98_

_Lizzy,_

_I made this wolf a long time ago, I made it the minute I found your mother was pregnant. I knew I couldn't afford anything expensive for you when you came into the world, so I wanted to make something for you. I hope you like it. I am giving this to you on your sixteenth birthday so you can learn to appreciate it, and what it means to your Quileute heritage. Look lately, things have been tough at work and I can tell I haven't been the best father for the first few years of your life… and I don't think things will change, there is a lot of things I will never tell you. You deserve to spared that much. Even if I don't show it sometimes-I love you. You coming into the world was the best day of my life, but I feel something changing within me. I'm not sure if it's a mental thing or not-it very well may be, so I'm writing this now while I still have most of my sense. I don't ever want you to think that I don't love you… but I'm not sure what's happening. I feel my control slipping a lot more lately, and I don't like it Lizzy-I really don't. But I can't control it. You and your Mom are the best things that ever happened to me, but I keep finding it harder to believe. I know you are but it keeps crossing my mind less and less often. I think it is a mental thing. But I need you to know Lizzy, this is not me. You deserve the real me, I love being a father I really do, but you need the part of me that likes it to be a father for you._

_Even if I don't show it-_

_I love you,  
Jacob Black_

I let my tears make stains on the old piece of paper.

Jacob loved me. 'Even if he didn't show it'. He loved me.

I felt as if my soul was soaring at that point-that's all I've ever wanted.

____________________________________________________________________

First Date –one month after the people moved into the house-

"Why do we have to do this?" I asked Dean as he dragged me into the restaurant, he kept his arm around my waist. But not because he just wanted to-it was because I tripped every five seconds in these high heels Aunt Alice gave me.

"Because I want to." He smiled at me. I sighed.

I couldn't believe he was making me do this. We already love each other-isn't that enough? Why do we have to subject ourselves to the awkwardness of a first date?

"Come on Lizzy, smile." He pushed as we walked under the dim light of the restaurant.

It wasn't too fancy, but it wasn't like a McDonalds or anything; it was nice.

He led me to a table-I was thankful there wasn't a hostess or anything, the people here just sat themselves.

I was about to sit down in the chair-when Dean pulled it out for me. I stared at it dumbly almost not sure if I should sit in it or not. I looked up and Dean had his eyebrow cocked, almost daring me to refuse it. I sighed and sat down, and then he pushed it closer to the table before walking to his side and sitting down.

A waiter came up holding a notepad and a pen, his hair was blonde and gelled. I looked at his outfit under the apron. Hm… he had good taste.

"Hi," he said to Dean then me, I was thankful he wasn't trying to flirt with me or anything. That happened once. Let's just say I dragged Dean out of there _fast_. "I'm Stephone, your waiter. What can I get you?" He asked us.

I was about to answer when Dean spoke first. "I'll have the steak- Medium rare, with a Diet Coke. And the lady will have fried chicken, with an iced tea." He finished with a smug grin.

"Oh I will?" I asked 'defying' him.

"Well of course I was only trying to be polite-you are a woman and you have every right to tell this nice man what you want to have. So you can go ahead and tell him exactly what you want." Smart ass.

"No, what you said is good…." I admitted.

"Oh alright sweetie I love you." He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"And I love you too." I said while shaking my head 'no'.

"Aw, that's just so cute!" Stephone exclaimed. "I'll be right back with your drinks." He said before walking away.

"Dean-what the hell was that?!"

"He's gay." He said simply.

"…what?..."

"Stephone is gay." He explained slowly.

"You can't know that." I replied.

"Oh I can and I do."

"Even if so-what does that have to do with your smart-ass attitude?"

"Did you see the way he looks at me?" It clicked in my head…

"That little…" I sneered in the direction where he had walked away.

"And I was doing that so he knows I'm straight." He finished.

"You suck." Was the brilliant come back I had.

"I love you too babe."He leaned across the table to plant a sweet kiss on my lips

____________________________________________________________________________

B POV

"Oh Edward do you think she'll be alright?" I asked biting my lip and staring out the window, I couldn't believe my little girl was going out on a _date_.

Edward patted my shoulder lovingly. "It's ok love, Dean loves her, she'll be fine."

"Why do you seem so at ease? I thought you were just as over-protective as I was."

"I've just had time to grow accustomed to it."

"But I've have 14 years and I'm still not over the worry it causes me when she's out."

"It's alright Bella." He kissed my forehead lovingly. I fumed silently, I felt so alone.

Rosalie then came down the stairs and sat next to us. "Do you think she'll be alright?" She asked, staring out the same window I was.

"Gee Rose; you've really taken to the whole 'overprotective family member thing'." Edward joked, I giggled.

"Well maybe she made me see some things I needed to see…." She said absently.

I smiled and placed my hand atop of hers; she turned to me and smiled warmly. At once I felt whole with Rose, I felt as if we were finally at the point where we needed to be.

"So…" Edward started. "I guess we're going to the dealership tomorrow."

"Why?" I asked.

He faked confusion. "Aren't we taking the car back?"

"Why?" I asked again.

"So you're saying you want to keep it?" He asked, elated… huh?

"But I don't-"

"Nope you already said it. We get to keep the Ferrari." He said with finality.

I sighed. It didn't matter anymore. I didn't even care.

"Bella?" He asked softly. "Did I upset you?"

"No… It just doesn't seem like such a big deal anymore…"

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I love you."

______________________________________________________________________________

3 months later.

L POV

Ok you can do this… just one foot in front of the other…

I linked my arm in Dean's and leaned there, I couldn't find my stability in these shoes, and this puffy dress didn't help any. **(AN- picture on profile)**

"Dean hold still for a second." I steadied myself on his arm as I best down and fixed my shoe. I got back up and played with my hair, the bun was coming out.

"Liz relax, you look perfect."

"Thanks, but you're a little biased don't you think?" I said sarcastically.

"Ok, do you want me to get someone whom you don't know to tell you?"

"No thanks _sweetie_, I'm good." I joked.

"Come be happy, as long as you're happy, your Mom will be happy and if your Mom is happy Edward will be happy, and if Edward is happy, I'm happy because them he won't kill me for doing this." He grabbed me by the waist and crashed my lips to his.

"Edward says at least half a foot space between your faces." Aunt Alice called to us. She and Uncle Jasper were right in front us getting ready to walk doing the aisle. Dang…. How did Edward do that?

Edward had purposed to Mom a few months ago-I would be lying if I say that I didn't expect it. But Mom was excited and couldn't bottle up her emotions, so it made me feel that way too. I was one of the bridesmaids and… well I wasn't entirely sure on what Dean 'was', this whole wedding thing confused to me to no end.

The music started playing and the two white heavy doors opened up to the church; it was beautiful- white flowers, white fabric, and white _everything_ littered flawlessly in the chapel.

My breathing got harder and more labored as Dean and I started walking in a robotic like rhythm ; I had no reason to feel this way though, it was Mom and Edward's wedding, if anyone should be freaking out it's Mom. Oh boy please don't let that jinx anything!

When we finally reached the end of the long walkway, Dean and I separated and took our places facing the door. The doors reopened and Mom came out looking stunning in her big poofy white number. Her expression was one of elation and it looked like-if she could- she'd be crying right now.

I was suddenly filed with the feeling of extreme happiness. Mom was getting married, after all we've been through, on this day, she gets her happiness. She gets to have Edward, Edward gets to be the husband she never had to Mom. I get to be the daughter to the two most wonderful people in the world.

I no longer feel hate towards Jacob-it feels as if I have some sort of closure now. I feel better than I did while hating him. I feel as if I finally have to answer to the million dollar question.

Now Mom gets the life she always wanted, and I get the family I've always wanted.

I felt a tear escape my eyes as Mom made it up to Edward, and he took her hand in his.

When the priest spoke, I saw them place the rings on each others' hands, sealing their love. Then when the priest finished, Edward kissed the bride-bonding them for eternity. I let out a shaky breath, this moment was more beautiful than I ever imagined even in my wildest dreams.

Edward was no longer just Edward-he was Dad. My father.

The crowd clapped-it didn't seem fit. They should have cheered joyously. Well, I guess none of them are as lucky as I was.

For once in my life, I felt lucky, I felt loved.

_____________________________________________________________________________

5 years later

L POV

"Mom, Dad," I said looking at them. "Dean got a big inheritance from his Aunt and his parents so… we're going to the college we've looking at for a couple of months…" I didn't know how to say this; it was going to be so hard to leave.

"Dean and I are going to aTm University in Texas." I breathed **[Sorry, that's the only college I know of that teaches both what Dean and Lizzy want to be]** as you know Dean wants to be a mechanical engineer and I want to be a teacher, and since we have the money, we're going to the best college we can afford. Plus Hannah is going there too…" They sat emotionless.

"Lizzy… you're sure you want to go to school so far away?" Mom asked slowly.

I breathed again. "Yes. I know it will be hard but…" It would be rude to say what I thought right now.

"Oh…" Dad said. "Lizzy we know you have your own life, and we don't want to hold you back by any means. You could have just come out and said it, it wouldn't have offended us." He said softly, I felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"You're sure?..."

"Yes, of course Lizzy. We love you." Dad said. He got up and brought me into his arms, I sobbed into his sleeve. "I love you too."

__________________________________________________________________________

One month later

L POV

"Are you ready?" Dean asked, taking my hands in his own. I looked up into his big kind and caring eyes.

"Yes… " I said unsurely. He pulled up my chin by his finger.

We were standing inside the Cullen's living room with all of our bags ready to go. We were alone.

"Liz… can I ask you something?" He said shakily.

"Sure…." He looked into my eyes with deep emotion.

He got down on one knee and my breathing picked up…oh my god…

"Elizabeth, I love you and when we're done with college… would you marry me?" He choked out, looking straight into my eyes.

I brought my hand up to my moths and squealed like a little pre-teen. "Yes!" I blurted out.

"Yes!" He exclaimed and picked me up and spun me around in the air. I squealed openly now. "I love you Dean!" I told him.

"I love you too! So much!"He exclaimed.

I suddenly felt cold arms wrap around my waist and yank me out of Dean's embrace.

"Oh I'm so happy for you too!" Aunt Alice squealed, still hugging me.

"Thanks Aunt Alice!" I said politely, but I really wanted to hug Dean again.

"Alice put the girl down." Dad said from behind her. I felt her arms being replaced with Mom and Dad's.

"Congratulations honey…" Mom repeated while hugging me tightly. Dad did let go before Mom did.

"Dean you and I are going to have a talk…" He said to Dean, I turned and saw Dean smiling brightly.

"Looking forward to it sir." Whoa… Dean is _good_.

"Oh Dad leave him alone." I laughed, falling back into Dean's arms. I laughed and looked down at my watch.

"Oh no, we gotta get going!" I said to Dean.

"Lizzy you have time…" Dad said sadly. "Would you come with me for a minute?"

"Sure…" I said, Mom followed after Dad and I out the door; I was suddenly picked up and the three of us were flying through the forest. I smiled and held out my arms-I loved it when they ran with me, I always felt so free.

I laughed when they set me down, but when I saw where we were. I got quiet.

Mom, Dad and I stood in the middle of the very meadow I'd met Dad in all those years ago. I looked around in awe. It hadn't changed a bit.

"Oh my god…" I whispered.

I turned to Dad; he had a very somber expression on.

"I couldn't let my little girl get away without coming here one last time…" He muttered.

"Oh Dad…" I wrapped my arms around him. Damn, I was crying a lot today. "Thank you…" I whispered before turning to hug Mom.

"Mommy, I love you so much, I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too baby…" She replied in a shaky voice.

"I love you both." I said hugging them both.

"And we love you…"

Suddenly the wooden wolf in my pocket felt as if it were sending electric shock waves through my body, and I knew it was Jacob's way of saying he loved me too.

_I love you too….and I forgive you…_

**THE END!**

**Ok I'm seriously crying right now! It's the end! Oh my god… **

**I love Lizzy and Dean so much… I guess I'll just go to updating my other stories… This is the longest chapter I've ever written for anything! [I think] I'm so… I'm so sad!**

**I love you all. **

**And for the very last time… Review.**


	40. Translation

**Alright, just want to let you know some good news :) as some may know this story is being translated into Russian! By Arin4k (I owe her a lot) so I thought that was some happy news (you don't gotta review this chapter) and I was excited :D**

**Okay I'm done now,  
ihatejacob1**


	41. Translation again and Trailer! READ

**Long time no see! You all are annoyed with me, no doubt about it, however, more good news!**

**1) this story is being translated into Portugeuse :) w00t! link on profile**

**2) I just got a tip from a stranger to go to a YouTube link and I'm so excited! Someone made a KICK BUTT trailer for Abuse!! yay! link on profile as well! go check it out and comment!**

-ihatejacob1


End file.
